Show me Love
by Alwaysinmyheart51
Summary: On fait des choix, ils influencent nos vies. On se fait des ennemis et on a parfois bien du mal à se faire des alliés. Fuki va voir sa vie changer brutalement et il va bien falloir qu'elle fasse des choix si elle ne veut pas que son passé la rattrape.
1. Chapter 1

Show me Love

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls les OCs sont à moi._

Warning : Cette fiction contiendra du viol à certains moments, soyez prévenu.

Chapitre I :

Je me redressais doucement de mon lit fait d'herbes séchées et prenais le temps de regarder autour de moi. Naoko était toujours endormie elle. L'endroit où nous nous étions reposées était sombre mais bien plus agréable que les grottes dans lesquelles nous avions déjà pu rester avant ça. Mes cinq heures de sommeil n'avaient pas suffi à me faire sentir en pleine forme mais de toute façon c'était comme ça et il fallait que je fasse avec. Je réveillais Naoko en douceur, elle ouvrait ses magnifiques yeux bleus et me fit un petit sourire. Nous nous dirigions vers un cours d'eau et entreprenions de nous laver du mieux que nous le pouvions sans nous déshabiller. Ça faisait des mois que je n'avais pas prit un vrai bain, avec de l'eau chaude et des serviettes moelleuses qui m'attendaient après celui-ci. Mais le temps n'était pas à la rêverie, il fallait qu'on se dépêche et que qu'on parte à la recherche d'un autre endroit ou nous pourrions « vivre » pour quelque temps avant de repartir, tout abandonner et recommencer une fois encore.

Mes longs cheveux blancs et lisse qui m'arrivaient à la taille étaient encore un peu humide et j'espérais ne pas tomber malade. Le soleil avait beau être présent, les températures ne dépassaient pas les 10°C.

Je marchais en faisant attention à ne pas me tordre une cheville car la forêt n'était définitivement pas un terrain plat et facile à traverser, je préférais de loin les sentiers seulement j'aurai été une cible bien trop facile. Les arbres étaient tellement grands et semblaient presque majestueux. Ils étaient vraiment magnifiques et le vent qui faisait bouger leurs feuilles leur donnait comme un aspect de liberté. J'en avais toujours rêvé de la liberté mais pourtant même si personne n'était là pour me dire quoi faire ou comment le faire je me sentais traquée, toujours forcée de fuir et ce n'était pas ça la liberté.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites vous ici étrangères ?

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Je n'avais rien entendu, pas un bruit. Rien. Et pourtant ils étaient cinq hommes sortie de nul part. Ils avaient tous une tenue similaire et les cheveux tout noir. Mon cœur se serrait. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Naoko me regardait du coin de l'œil elle perçut assez vite mon trac se rapprocha instinctivement de moi. Je pourrais toujours essayer de me mettre à genoux et de les implorer de nous laisser la vie sauve, avec un peu de chance ils nous laisseraient partir sans histoire. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas faire ça, à en juger par leur discrétion, leur rapidité et la force qui se dégageait d'eux, c'était sûrement des shinobis, donc ils nous tueraient sur le champ. Je détestais être en position de faiblesse comme ça et notre silence semblait les agacer drôlement.

\- Ce petit jeu à assez duré. Elles sont sans doute des alliées des Senjus envoyées pour récolter des informations sur nous. Il faut qu'on les captures et qu'on les emmène au village.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'on en ferrait hein Ariake ?

\- Madara-sama décidera de leur sort une fois sur place.

\- Très bien.

Le dénommé Ariake frappa Naoko au visage, elle tomba à la renverse, le nez en sang. Je me précipitais vers l'homme pour essayer de défendre mon amie bien que j'étais sûre que ma force ne rivaliserait jamais avec la sienne. Mais un des hommes me donna un coup dans le ventre je savais qu'il n'avait pas utilisé toute sa force et pourtant j'étais déjà par terre, crachant du sang et mes deux bras encerclaient mon ventre. Je ne pouvais plus respirer correctement. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais il était clair qu'ils nous prenaient pour des alliées des « Senjus » alors que je ne savais même pas qui ils étaient. En tout cas quand ils avaient prononcé le nom de Madara il y avait eu quelque chose de menaçant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas le découvrir.

Je voulais me relever mais c'était impossible, mon ventre me faisait souffrir, je ne respirais toujours pas correctement et de toute façon ils ne nous auraient pas laissé nous relever comme ça, j'en étais sûre. Ils n'étaient pas des hommes ordinaires après tout. L'un d'eux vint se poster devant moi et me tira par les cheveux pour que je me redresse et que nos regards se croisent. L'homme avait une cicatrice au niveau de la joue, sûrement dû à une des batailles auquel il avait participé avec ses camarades.

\- Tu vas venir avec nous toi et ton amie, on va vous emmenez voir le chef de clan et il décidera de votre sort. Si vous êtes docile il se pourrait que vous vous en tiriez en vie. En revanche si vous essayez de nous échapper je vous garantis que ça va mal se passer.

Naoko se redressa sur ses deux jambes du mieux qu'elle le pouvait le visage couvert de poussière. Je ne répondais pas à cet homme, je me contentais de le regarder avec hargne. Je ne pouvais absolument rien faire excepté les suivre et Naoko aussi, nous n'avions pas fait tout ça pour mourir maintenant. Nous devions nous en sortir vivante coûte que coûte, j'avais des rêves à accomplirent.

Je me relevais difficilement, le souffle court. Ils étaient tous plus grands que moi mais ils ne me faisaient pas peur pour la simple et bonne raison que s'ils devaient nous emmener dans leur village pour que ce « Madara » décide de notre sort ils ne pouvaient pas nous tuer. Du moins pas encore. Naoko se releva complètement et deux hommes ouvrirent la marche, pendant que les trois autre nous poussaient pour qu'on avance. Naoko me chuchota quelques mots.

\- Fuki-sama, tous ces hommes sont armés, ils portent des épées, ils ont des shurikens et leur puissance est incroyable… Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ?

\- Et bien on va rencontrer ce Madara et ensuite on improvisera Naoko.

Elle déglutissait et arrêta complètement de parler regardant ses pieds. Je voyais bien qu'elle était soucieuse. Tout à fait compréhensif au vu de la situation, mais j'essayais de me convaincre que rien de mal ne pourrait nous arriver. Ils comprendront bien assez vite que le monde shinobi nous est tout à fait inconnu et que nous ignorions tout de leur Senjus. Dès lors ils nous relâcheront ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. On marchait depuis quelques heures maintenant et nous arrivions devant une immense porte qui donnait l'impression quelle ne céderait face à rien. Elle était ornée d'un éventail rouge et noir en plein milieu de celle-ci. C'était leur blason il ne pouvait pas en être autrement après tout les hommes avaient le même symbole sur leur veste noire.

Un des shinobi me poussa pour me faire avancer car j'avais ralenti l'allure dans le but de voir cette porte qui m'impressionnait. Le village à l'intérieur était magnifique. Il y avait des sortes de drapeaux avec le blason de ce village un peu partout. Les gens avaient quasiment tous les cheveux noirs, ou tout du moins très foncés. Les maisons étaient grandes et semblaient vraiment confortables. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu d'aussi belle. Après environs trente minutes de marche dans ce village je vis une maison vraiment majestueuse même si elle était tout à fait classique, il n'y avait aucune décoration superflue mais elle était quand même tout bonnement somptueuse. J'en déduisais donc que c'était là ou vivais le chef de clan, ce Madara.

Les hommes nous poussaient Naoko et moi vers la maison mais au lieu de rentrer à l'intérieur de celle-ci nous nous dirigeâmes vers ce qui aurait pu être un jardin mais était en fait un terrain d'entraînement. Au milieu de cet espace d'entraînement énorme se trouvait deux hommes, très grands, très beaux mais aussi très jeunes qui s'envoyaient des coups l'un à l'autre. Bien qu'ils étaient en train de combattre ils avaient tous les deux un charisme incroyable qui rendait leur chorégraphie absolument époustouflante. Ils avaient sûrement un lien de parenté avec le chef de clan. Sûrement étaient-ils leur fils.

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent leur activité quand ils virent que nous les observions en silence depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Ils échangèrent un regard entre eux et l'homme qui avait les cheveux longs jusqu'à la taille tourna finalement la tête vers shinobis qui nous avaient amenés ici. Il leur fit un simple geste de la tête avant de retourner à l'autre homme pour répondre à une question que celui-ci venait de formuler et je n'eux pas le temps d'observer la scène plus longtemps car on me tira violement par le bras pour me faire partir en direction de la maison cette fois-ci. Naoko et moi dûmes retirer nos chaussures et les shinobis nous firent rentrer à l'intérieur.

La maison était vraiment digne d'un chef de clan, les couleurs étaient soit du crème soit du gris. C'était très très sobre. Sur les murs un nom était aussi écrit : Uchiha. C'était le nom de ce clan. J'en étais désormais sûre. Naoko me regarda furtivement et je vis qu'elle commençait à vraiment paniquer. On ne savait pas ou se situait exactement ce village, ça allait être compliqué de nous enfuir étant donné que cela ressemblait fort à un village constitué uniquement de ninja.

D'un coup une grande porte grise s'ouvrit et les shinobis nous forcèrent, Naoko et moi à nous incliner sur le sol en attendant que le maître des lieux daigne venir. La pièce était en fait un bureau, avec sur celui-ci beaucoup de parchemin scellé, et sur les étagères tous les livres et les parchemins était triés par ordre alphabétique mais aussi par couleur. Rester ici me donnait froid dans le dos, après tout je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Au bout de quelque minutes la porte s'ouvrit et le maître des lieux arriva enfin. Etant au sol je ne pouvais absolument pas voir le visage de celui-ci et je commençais à l'imaginer de toutes les façons possible et inimaginable. Vieux et moche, vieux et gros, la quarantaine et sadique. Je ne savais absolument pas à quoi m'attendre mais je remarquais que l'atmosphère avait changée, même les shinobis s'étaient tendu quand le chef de clan avait fait son entrée. Cela en disait déjà beaucoup sur sa personne puissant et très certainement crainte de tout le village.

Le chef de clan venait de s'asseoir derrière son bureau et un homme prit rapidement la parole.

\- Madara-sama pardonnez nous de vous avoir dérangé durant votre entrainement avec Izuna-sama, mais nous avons trouvés ces deux femmes près de chez nous et nous avons pensé qu'elles étaient sans doute des alliées des Senjus, ou tout du moins qu'elles pourraient avoir des informations sur eux.

Le maître des lieux ne daigna pas lui répondre, mais se contenta de s'approcher de nous deux.

\- Relevez-vous.

Sa voix était dur et grave, et son ton nous laissait entendre que désobéir n'était pas une option. Doucement je me relevais et Naoko en fit de même. Je tremblais comme une feuille il me faisait peur, il fallait bien l'avouer. Sa main attrapa mes joues pour me faire relever la tête. J'étais réellement étonnée, c'était le jeune homme qu'on avait aperçu en train de s'entraîner sur le terrain dehors, celui qui avait fait un signe de tête. C'était donc lui Madara Uchiha. Il était jeune il ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans et il était vraiment beau. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui donnaient un charme indéniable, il aurait presque pu paraître angélique si son regard n'était pas aussi dur et qu'il souriait un peu.

Il retira sa main de mon visage et alla relever celui de Naoko de la même manière qu'il l'avait avec moi quelques instants plus tôt. Elle aussi était morte de peur. Il dégageait réellement quelque chose d'incroyable. Comment pouvait-il être chef de clan alors qu'il était encore si jeune, ça semblait improbable. Il se recula et nous observa quelques secondes avant de dire.

\- Elles ne savent probablement rien sur les Senjus, ce ne sont pas des ninjas, on ne pourra rien en tirer.

Je me figeais littéralement sur place. Comment avait-il pu affirmer une telle chose en si peu de temps. Nous n'avions même pas ouvert la bouche. Et il reprit.

\- En revanche, emmenez-les, on va voir si on peut quand même tirer quoi que ce soit d'elles, peut être qu'elles sont rattachées à un autre clan qui pourrait nous être utile.

Je n'avais pas le temps de réagir à ses propos que les hommes nous attrapèrent par les bras de manière brutale pour nous forcer à avancer. Nous sortîmes de la maison rapidement avant d'arriver devant un bâtiment qui donnait froid dans le dos. Ils nous forcèrent à rentrer dedans et on s'aperçut bien vite qu'il s'agissait là d'une sorte de prison.

Les shinobis nous poussèrent pour qu'on rentre à l'intérieur d'une cellule je tentais de résister du mieux que je le pouvais mais leur force était bien trop grande et on ne résista pas bien longtemps. Nous fûmes enfermées dans ce cachot, les bras suspendus au mur grâce à des cordes maintenues au dessus de nos têtes. Ils nous laissèrent là, dans l'obscurité la plus totale car ils avaient bien sûr fait en sorte d'éteindre toutes les torches. Heureusement Naoko et moi étions assez proche l'une de l'autre pour que quand nos yeux soient habitués à l'obscurité nous puissions quand même nous voir.

\- Fuki-sama… Est ce que vous allez bien ?

\- Oui Naoko ça va merci… et toi ?

\- Et bien ça va… pour l'instant du moins, ils ne nous on encore rien fait …

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous feront quoi que ce soit. Peut être juste un interrogatoire mais ils vont vite s'apercevoir qu'on est liées à aucuns village et qu'on a aucunes informations à leur donner.

\- J'espère. Vous pensez qu'ils nous relâcheront vite ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement Naoko, ils ne vont pas nous garder indéfiniment ici si on ne leur ait d'aucune utilité.

\- Mais ils pourraient nous tuer… après tout ce sont des shinobis…

\- Non ils ne feront rien de tel, calme-toi tout ira bien.

En tout cas c'est ce que j'espérais de tout mon cœur. Le silence prit place dans notre cellule et je vis Naoko devant moi qui s'endormit, probablement dû à l'épuisement qu'on avait accumulé durant la journée. Je décidais de me laisser aller moi aussi, j'étais exténuée et bien que j'étais dans une position très inconfortable je réussissais facilement à m'endormir.

 _Voilà, premier chapitre ! Oui oui ma nouvelle fiction est encore avec Madara... Je dois dire que j'aime trop son personnage et ça me donne beaucoup d'idées! D'autant plus que je pense qu'il devrait y avoir plus de fiction sur lui en français! :') J'espère que ça plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ou à m'écrire en message privé, je répondrais du mieux que je peux. Même les critiques si elles sont constructives, je suis preneuse!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II :

Quand je me réveillais Naoko avait déjà les yeux ouverts. Elle me demanda si je me sentais assez en forme pour tenter de nous échapper dès qu'on le pourrait. Je lui répondis que oui mais il est vrai que je savais très bien que l'évasion ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Un homme arriva, il nous ramena de l'eau et un peu de nourriture juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas qu'on meurt rapidement. Et ensuite un deuxième homme arriva, c'était l'homme avec lequel Madara s'entraînait hier. Izuna, d'après ce que le shinobi avait dit lorsqu'il c'était adressé à son chef hier soir.

Celui-ci semblait à peine plus âgé que moi, il avait ses cheveux attachés dans son dos. Il défit les liens de Naoko et la releva pour commencer à l'emmener loin de moi. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il contait lui faire et j'avais peur pour elle, je commençais alors à essayer de donner des coups de pieds à l'homme qui venait de nous apporter notre « repas », il me maîtrisa bien vite et je ne pu me retenir de lui cracher à la figure. Ma tête se tourna brutalement sur la droite à la suite de la gifle qu'il venait de m'envoyer. Je ne l'avais même pas vu venir et j'avais même l'impression de ne plus voir clair tellement il m'avait frappé fort.

Il partit en marmonnant, la seule chose que j'avais comprise était : « sale gamine ».

Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps j'attendais, deux heures ? Peut être trois ? Je n'en savais rien. J'espérais juste que Naoko allait bien et qu'il n'était pas en train de lui faire du mal. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête je ne savais plus quoi penser ou même comment penser de manière raisonnée.

Au bout d'un moment la cellule se rouvrit et le dénommé Izuna lança Naoko par terre, un second homme vint la rattacher aux cordes qu'ils avaient laissées là plus tôt dans la journée. Izuna s'approcha de moi et il dénoua ma corde avant de me forcer à me relever. Mon cœur se mit à cogner dans ma poitrine qu'est ce qu'il allait me faire ? J'essayais de résister, de lui rendre la tache difficile mais il était bien plus fort que moi et c'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui de me traîner je ne sais où.

Naoko se laissa attacher, les yeux dans le vague regardant le sol, comme absente. Izuna continuait à m'entraîner dans un couloir et j'essayais tant bien que mal de donner des coups pour qu'il me laisse tranquille mais mes espoirs étaient vains. Au bout de quelques petites minutes Izuna ouvrit une porte et me fit rentrer dedans, en me suivant à son tour. La salle avait comme seule lumière des flammes des torches murales. Une chaise était postée au milieu de la pièce et il m'envoya près de celle-ci me faisant comprendre sans même me le dire qu'il attendait de moi que je m'asseye. Sûrement pour commencer son interrogatoire à propos d'où je venais, qui j'étais et si j'avais un lien avec d'autres village ninja. La réponse était déjà toute vue. Je ne parlerais pas. Je ne lui dirais pas un mot, même si je risquais la mort je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tout dire comme ça et de mettre en danger Naoko et moi.

\- Bien on va commencer doucement. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Je ne répondais pas. Au bout de quelque minute il se mit à rire et me dit :

\- Tu sais, ne pas parler n'arrangera pas ton cas, tu penses peut-être que tout cela sera finit plus vite mais pas du tout. Tu risques de te mettre en danger.

Il semblait confiant, mais j'étais tenace et je refusais de céder à la peur, si je parlais maintenant je ne risquais pas seulement ma vie, mais celle Naoko. Je gardais ma bouche close et il ferma les yeux, soupira en secouant légèrement la tête comme si j'avais fait le pire choix de toute ma vie.

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux ceux-ci avaient changés. Ils étaient rouges avec 3 virgules noirs à l'intérieur de ceux-ci. Son regard me fit frissonner, avant même que je puisse réagir ou ouvrir la bouche pour crier mon effroi, le décor autour de moi avait changé. Je ne me trouvais plus dans la pièce, assise en plein milieu de celle-ci avec seulement les torches pour nous éclairer. Non, je me trouvais à présent en plein milieu d'une forêt et Izuna se tenait devant moi.

\- Tu viens de faire connaissance avec le sharingan, voyons voir si tu tiens pendant une heure.

Il disparaissait avant même que j'ai eu le temps de lui dire quelque chose, et d'un seul coup des shinobis arrivèrent, m'encerclèrent et un par un ils prirent leur kunais et commencèrent à me scarifier de part en part. La douleur était horrible j'hurlais comme une forcenée et le pire dans tout ça, était que je n'arrivais même pas à bouger mes membres, ils semblaient peser des tonnes. J'allais devoir subir ce sort pendant une heure et je n'avais aucune idée de la finalité de cette torture.

La scène s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé et la sensation fut tel que si je venais de me réveiller après un horrible cauchemar. Je regardais autour de moi, j'étais toujours dans la salle où Izuna m'avait fait rentrer, celui-ci me fixait sans détourner le regard et moi j'étais toujours assise sur la chaise au milieu de la pièce. Mon premier reflexe fut de me lever mais je ne tenais pas debout sur mes jambes et je tombais à la renverse.

J'étais à présent au sol, à l'aide de mon bras gauche j'attrapais le droit et je vérifiais l'état de celui-ci. Il n'avait rien. Absolument rien. Je ressentais toujours une sorte de douleur, celle qui avait provoqué ma chute mais aucun dégât physique n'était à signaler. Izuna ne m'avait rien fait non plus, il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il devait tout cela à ses pupilles, son sharingan comme il l'avait appelé avant.

Izuna me prit par le bras une nouvelle fois pour me mettre debout, mes jambes étaient comme du coton j'avais beaucoup de mal à rester debout seule et comparé à quand j'étais arrivé ici, j'avais bien besoin qu'on m'aide à avancer c'était vrai. Il m'emmena dans la cellule. Naoko avait toujours les yeux dans le vague et j'avais peur d'ouvrir la bouche devant lui et qu'il ne recommence cette horrible scène. Il m'attacha de la même manière que précédemment et il me laissa là. Il partit en fermant la porte et nous étions à nouveau dans l'obscurité.

Je voulais parler à Naoko, lui demander si elle allait bien mais mon corps tout entier était vraiment faible et sans même m'en rendre compte je perdis connaissance.

Quand je repris mes esprits je relevais la tête et Naoko semblait aller mieux, tout du moins elle ne semblait pas aussi perturbée qu'hier.

\- Naoko ? Est ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui Fuki-sama, je crois. Je ne lui ai rien dit à propos de nous je vous le promet. Je lui ai juste dit que nous n'avions aucun rapport avec ces « Senjus » et qu'il devait nous relâcher. Dès lors il m'a placé sous genjutsu.

\- Explique-toi mieux que ça, que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- Il m'a mise sous illusion, en fait j'avais l'impression de me noyer petit à petit… c'était terrible. Mais je vous jure Fuki-sama je n'ai pas dis un mot.

\- Je le sais Naoko, calme-toi. L'important c'est qu'on trouve un moyen pour partir le plus vite possible. Car je crains que même si nous n'appartenons pas au clan Senju et que nous ne détenons aucunes informations sur les autres clans, ça ne suffira pas à nous délivrer comme ça.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et j'essayais de réfléchir à un plan ou au moins quelques idées pour partir. On ne pouvait pas rester ici, on ne survivrait pas. Mais comment ? Même en partant de l'hypothèse qu'on puisse sortir de la cellule comment pourrions nous sortir de ce village entièrement composé de shinobis ?

J'avais beau tourner et retourner la question je ne trouvais pas de réponse réellement convenable. Je m'inquiétais un peu de savoir qu'ils avaient déjà une telle emprise sur nous alors que ça ne faisait même pas deux jours qu'on était là.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement, très lentement et Naoko et moi échangeâmes seulement nos idées de fuites qui ne tenaient absolument pas la route. Dans la soirée, tout du moins c'est ce que l'on supposa, un shinobi arriva nous rapporta de la nourriture, encore une fois juste assez pour ne pas mourir de faim. Il nous détacha le temps qu'on avale quelques morceaux et il se contenta de renouer nos liens, une fois encore.

\- Tu peux t'en aller Daisuke, j'ai quelque chose à faire ici.

\- Bien Madara-sama.

Je relevais la tête rapidement, que faisait-il ici ? Que nous voulait-il ? j'essayais de bouger mais mes poignées me rappelèrent que je n'étais pas en mesure de le faire et surtout que la corde me les avait grandement abimés. Naoko me regardait, ne comprenant pas réellement ce qu'il se passait. Et je vis la terreur dans ses yeux. Elle aussi le craignait.

Madara se dirigea directement vers moi, il me dénoua mes liens encore une fois et me dit de me relever d'une voix sèche. J'avais baissé la tête la quand je l'avais vu approcher, j'avais bien trop peur pour le regarder, je me relevais donc la tête basse. Il attrapa mon bras et m'emmena en dehors de la cellule, j'étais heureuse que Naoko ne soit pas entre les mains de ce monstre mais en même temps j'étais terrorisée, pourquoi m'emmenait-il avait lui ?

Il m'emmena dans la même pièce où Izuna m'avait emmené quelques heures plus tôt. Je gardais la tête basse tout en tremblant comme une feuille. Il se planta à quelques mètres devant moi.

\- Mon frère m'a dit que tu avais été courageuse face à son illusion. Méfie toi quand même ça ne veut pas dire que tu seras sauve ici, ni même ton amie. Vous cachez quelque chose et je découvrirais d'une manière ou d'une autre ce que c'est, même si je dois vous torturez pour ça. Regarde-moi !

Je relevais la tête, mes lèvres tremblaient, comme tout le reste de mon corps si bien que je cru que mes jambes allaient lâcher et que j'allais m'effondrer au sol. Comment un seul homme, si jeune et si beau pouvait-il seulement être aussi cruel et me faire peur à ce point.

Je vis son regard, qui comme celui de son frère, Izuna, avait tourné à l'écarlate et je sus instinctivement que j'allais souffrir, encore, mais d'une toute autre manière. D'un seul coup, je tournais de l'œil et trou noir.

 _Malyss64 : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire. C'est encourageant et ça fait toujours plaisir. Du coup j'espère ne pas te décevoir et que tu aimeras lire la suite autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire et l'imaginer._

 _Voilà chapitre II, j'espère vraiment que ça plaira. :) Je tiens aussi m'excuser s'il y'a des fautes d'orthographe. J'essayerai de poster tous les vendredi dans la mesure du possible comme je suis en période d'examen._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III :

Je me réveillai en sursaut, j'étais allongée dans la cellule avec Naoko, qui était toujours attachée, elle me regardait avec inquiétude et pleurait. D'un seul coup tout me revint en mémoire, Madara, son sharingan, la douleur immense que j'avais ressentie, la sensation d'étouffer, me faire enterrer vivante, suivit de mon malaise car mon corps et mon esprit ne l'avaient tout simplement pas supportés.

\- Fuki-sama ? Vous êtes enfin réveillée ! J'étais tellement inquiète ! C'est l'homme qui nous a nourris qui vous a ramenée parfaitement inconsciente.

Elle ravala ses larmes, inspira profondément et repris :

\- Que s'est-il passé pendant que vous étiez avec lui ?

\- Il m'a dit ce que je craignais, qu'il pensait qu'on avait quelque chose à cacher et qu'il ne nous relâcherait pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas.

\- Je vois mais

\- Il a aussi dit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à nous torturer. Il a utilisé son sharingan contre moi, mais c'était encore plus terrible que quand c'était avec Izuna.

Ma gorge me faisait souffrir. J'avais soif, et j'étais morte faim. Combien de temps j'avais été dans cet état ? Il fallait absolument que je pose la question à Naoko.

\- Mais dis-moi Naoko… Pendant combien de temps j'ai perdu connaissance ?

\- C'était le deuxième jour. J'étais tellement inquiète si vous saviez…

Ses larmes coulaient toutes seules, et maintenant que cette torture était passée je prenais le temps de réfléchir un peu et je me rendais compte à quel point nous n'étions pas prêtes de sortir d'ici, et cette fois-ci, c'était confirmé. La journée passa lentement, et mit mes nerfs à rude épreuve.

Un homme était venu nous apporter à manger et à boire, mais j'étais toujours affamée. Tous mes membres me faisaient atrocement souffrir. Mon corps avait vraiment mal encaissé le dernier genjutsu et j'étais tellement faible que je ne savais pas combien de temps ça prendrait pour que je puisse enfin m'en remettre.

Les jours passaient et ils se ressemblaient inlassablement. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle, Naoko et moi avions des bleus jaunâtres un peu partout sur notre corps, et j'étais toujours aussi impressionnée de voir qu'ils étaient capables de nous faire ça juste avec leurs yeux. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas capable de dire qui était le pire. Izuna avec les scarifications qu'il me faisait subir pendant des heures, ou Madara qui pour sa part avait beaucoup d'imagination : Noyade, enterrer vivante, des animaux prêts à me dévorer à chaque instant.

Je lançai un regard dans la direction de mon amie, elle dormait déjà, ou bien avait-elle fait un malaise ? J'éclatai en sanglot et je n'arrivai pas à m'arrêter, la torture n'était pas seulement physique mais bel et bien psychologique aussi. Je voulais que tout ça finisse vite, qu'est ce qu'on avait bien pu faire pour en arriver là ? Au bout d'un moment à bout de souffle, je me laissai emporter par le sommeil, le seul moment où j'avais un peu de répit.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce ne fût pas un simple shinobis qui nous rapporta de la nourriture mais Izuna. Il nous détacha pour nous laisser manger notre ration. J'étais extrêmement méfiante je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était lui qui venait nous nourrir cependant je ne parlais pas. Je me préparais inconsciemment à la prochaine séance de torture au quelle on aurait droit. Je me sentais trembler, j'avais envie de pleurer mais je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir.

\- Bien, maintenant tu viens avec moi toi.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et m'emmena hors de la cellule une fois encore, Naoko cria, elle le supplia de me laisser tranquille mais il ne changea pas d'avis pour autant et m'emmena hors de la cellule. J'avais peur de ce qui allait venir, je ne me sentais pas prête à affronter une fois encore le sharingan et la douleur qu'il provoquait.

On s'arrêta dans un couloir, je ne comprenais pas pour quelles raisons il s'était arrêté ici, je l'observais mais ne parlais pas. Il me lâcha le bras avant de se positionner avec une jambe repliée sur le mur en face de moi et ses bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Ecoute Fuki, nous sommes dans une position très délicate ici, on ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire de vous. Je prends donc la décision de ne plus vous traiter en prisonnière. En revanche, vous resterez dans le village. Vous serez surveillées. Je pense que ça te semble logique, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre ce que vous nous cachez.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et me lança un sourire éclatant mais qui sonnait faux.

\- Bien, maintenant suis moi je vais te montrer où tu vas vivre avec ton amie pendant quelque temps et je vais envoyer quelqu'un la faire délivrer.

Pourquoi me disait-il tout ça ? Je ne comprenais rien à cet homme, il nous torturait depuis plusieurs jours, mon amie et moi, et maintenant il m'annonçait qu'ils étaient dans une position délicate. Malgré tout une question me taraudait plus que les autres.

\- Sauf votre respect Izuna-sama, comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

\- On a entendu Naoko le prononcer plus d'une fois. Maintenant vient.

Il avait entendu mon prénom dans la bouche de Naoko, d'accord, mais comment connaissait-il le sien ? A moins qu'il ne nous espionnait. Je le suivais, je ne lui faisais pas confiance le moins du monde, pourquoi il avait décidé de nous relâcher comme ça et nous laisser libre accès dans le village. Il se doutait bien qu'on ne se ferait pas d'amis ici et qu'on ne pourrait pas s'échapper aussi facilement, mais tout de même quelque chose clochait. Et une chose était sûre, sa décision de nous libérer n'avait rien avoir avec de la pitié. Il n'en avait aucune, comme son frère.

Nous arrivâmes devant une petite maison traditionnelle. Il me fit entrer, nous retirâmes nos chaussures et il me fit une visite rapide et efficace. Je faisais toujours en sorte de rester derrière lui pour essayer de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes au cas ou il tenterait de me tuer ou quelque chose dans le genre, bien que j'étais consciente que je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose pour l'en empêcher.

\- Des shinobis surveilleront la maison jour et nuit comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt alors évitez de faire quelque chose de stupide.

J'allais lui répondre mais le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit me fit m'arrêter instinctivement. Ça y est Naoko venait de me rejoindre. Izuna me lança un dernier regard avant de se diriger vers la sortie, Naoko et lui se croisèrent et elle baissa la tête certainement inquiète et ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

Quand Izuna fut dehors elle retira ses chaussures et courut pour me prendre dans ses bras et elle se mit à sangloter bruyamment.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai cru qu'il nous emmenait nous faire tuer ! Je ne comprends plus rien, pourquoi nous avoir enfermées, torturées et maintenant nous prêter cette maison comme refuge ? Vous pensez qu'ils vont nous laisser tranquille ?

\- Pas vraiment Naoko, ils attendent d'en apprendre plus sur nous avant de décider quoi faire de nous.

\- Mais pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas laissées en prison dans ce cas ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais pour être honnête avec toi ça m'inquiète un peu.

Naoko essuya ses larmes du revers de la manche de son vêtement avant de me demander si elle pouvait aller prendre un bain, je lui indiquai la salle de bain. Dans sa chambre il y avait dans l'armoire des vêtements simples, certainement de jeune adolescent qui s'entrainaient au combat. Mais bon ça ferait l'affaire, nous n'allions certainement pas nous mettre à chipoter pour un kimono.

Pendant que Naoko prenait son bain j'allai dans ma « chambre » pour me reposer. La chambre était entièrement blanche avec une armoire, un petit bureau et un lit assez grand pour que deux personnes puissent dormir ensemble. Quand je vis celui-ci je courrai pour me jeter dedans. Je ne pensais plus du tout au fait que nous étions dans le village du clan Uchiha ou même que j'étais malgré tout, toujours une prisonnière, non je profitais juste de ce moment de relâchement ou je pouvais enfin souffler un peu. Et dès que Naoko serait sortit du bain, j'irai prendre le mien et nous parlerons de ce qu'il nous restait à faire pour partir.

Au bout d'une semaine environ, Naoko et moi avions décidé d'observer le village pour pouvoir trouver les failles, s'il y'en avait, et tenter le tout pour le tout en nous échappant. Izuna nous rendait visite tous les matins pour voir si nous étions prêtes à parler. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Nous étions surtout prêtes à saisir notre chance dès que celle ci se présenterait. En tout cas il ne nous torturait plus et c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle. Nos bleus avaient quasiment disparu et nous ne croisions plus Madara. Ça, c'était le réel soulagement.

La journée touchait à sa fin et je décidai d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud. Pendant ce temps Naoko était aller se « balader » à l'extérieur. Elle était en réalité en train d'essayer de récolter des informations sur les gens ici.

Mais je ne voulais pas m'en soucier le temps de mon bain. Je voulais me détendre et laisser le doux parfum des savons m'enivrer. Je me sentais si bien dans l'eau chaude. J'adorais vraiment le fait de pouvoir me relaxer sans avoir à garder en tête le fait que je risquais ma vie à chaque seconde.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement, je tournai la tête pour voir qui venait d'entrer et mon visage vira au rouge et je me sentais dégoutée quand je reconnus Madara. J'essayai de cacher ma nudité du mieux que je le pouvais, je ne m'étais jamais montrée nue devant un homme. Je me sentis rougir de honte mais aussi d'agacement. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

\- Dépêche-toi de sortir de ce bain

\- Vous n'avez aucune honte d'entrer ainsi dans la salle de bain d'une femme ?!

\- Non, se sont elles qui me supplient de les rejoindre généralement.

Un petit sourire arrogant avait fait son chemin sur son visage.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un être odieux !

\- Et je vais te montrer que je peux être vraiment pire que ça si tu ne te dépêche pas.

Il perdit son sourire dans la seconde ou j'avais prononcé ma phrase et son regard vira à l'écarlate et je me sentais obligée de baisser les yeux ne supportant pas son air menaçant. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains pour lui parler d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je vais sortir de l'eau mais sortez de la pièce.

\- Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses je crois.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase en grognant et il fit un pas dans ma direction en même temps. J'avais moi même reculé le plus possible contre la paroi de la baignoire me sentant menacée. J'avais oublié que je m'adressais au « chef de clan » et ça ne lui avait pas plus du tout. Je fermai les yeux et serrai les dents. Je détestais être si faible face à lui.

\- S'il vous plait Madara-sama.

Son regard redevint normal, il me regardait comme on aurait put regarder un insecte à écraser sur le champ. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en ne manquant pas de claquer la porte ce qui me fit sursauter. Je sortis du bain avec hâte, ayant peur qu'il change d'avis et revienne sans y être convié. J'enfilai directement mes vêtements, mes cheveux collaient à mon visage et j'avais le sentiment d'être plus vulnérable que d'habitude.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, une grande inspiration et sortis de la salle de bain, j'avais un peu le trac comme à chaque fois que j'étais proche de lui. Après tout il avait cette aura qui inspirait la crainte.

\- Madara-sama ?

Il était de profil adossé contre le mur les yeux fermés. Quand il entendit le son de ma voix il se redressa et me toisa de longues secondes.

\- Bien, suis-moi.

\- Où allons nous ?

\- Dans ma demeure nous devons parler de certaines choses.

\- Sauf votre respect Madara-sama, si c'est encore à propos des informations que vous pensez que je détiens, je ne vous serai toujours d'aucune utilité.

\- Tu découvriras bien assez tôt de quoi il s'agit pour l'instant tais toi et suis-moi sans un mot, tu m'agaces réellement et je risque de perdre patience.

Je frissonnai légèrement, il était vraiment un homme insensible. Je le suivis sans dire un mot puisque j'aurai uniquement risqué ma vie en cet instant et je ne pouvais pas jouer avec le feu ainsi. Nous marchions d'un pas assez rapide et je lançai des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche espérant trouver parmi les habitants de ce clan, Naoko. Mais je ne la vis nul part et j'étais de moins en moins rassuré à mesure que nous nous approchions de la demeure de Madara. Son genjutsu m'avait tellement affaibli et fait du mal la dernière fois, que j'étais anxieuse rien qu'à l'idée de marcher aux côtés de l'homme qui m'avait fait pareille chose.

Une fois arrivée nous rentrions dans la maison et nous dirigeâmes vers un bureau, assurément le sien. J'entrai après lui, il m'indiqua de fermer la porte ce que je fis et je m'aperçus assez vite qu'Izuna se tenait là, derrière le bureau de Madara. Il laissa Madara s'asseoir dans sa chaise et tout deux échangèrent un bref regard avant que Madara ne prit la parole.

\- Je t'ai amené ici dans un but bien précis Fuki. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Tu vas devenir ma femme. J'ai besoin d'avoir des héritiers rapidement.

\- J-je vous demande pardon ?

\- Tu as bien entendu.

Son visage était impassible, tout comme celui d'Izuna, je m'attendais à les voir exploser de rires d'un instant à l'autre à cause de la tête que je devais faire après cette blague de mauvais goût, mais les éclats de rires n'arrivèrent jamais. Je commençai à peine à me rendre compte avec horreur ce que Madara venait de me dire.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous m'épouser moi ? Vous avez de nombreuses femmes de vôtre clan qui seraient probablement honorées d'obtenir cette… « place » Je ne suis même pas une Uchiha.

Mon « non » était coincé au milieu de ma gorge, je voulais à tout prix savoir pourquoi moi.

\- Les femmes Uchiha sont bien trop avide de pouvoir ici pour que je fasse confiance à l'une d'entre elle. Et tu étais plutôt résistante après le genjutsu que je t'ai fait subir. Les anciens attendent de moi que je me marie vite pour avoir une descendance puisque ce chien d'Hashirama vient d'épouser quelqu'un. Si je ne me marie pas il aura quelque chose que je n'ai pas, une descendance et je ne peux pas paraître faible.

\- Et puis il ne faut pas oublier que comme ça, on gardera un œil sur vous. Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on avait agit par charité ? ça ne nous ressemble vraiment pas.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à ce que venait de dire Izuna, ça aurait été stupide de ma part de lui répondre de toute façon.

\- Je ne vous épouserai pas !

Je venais de lui cracher cette phrase à la ne savais pas d'où me venait ce courage mais je parlai avec détermination. A moins que ce ne fût du désespoir… Il se leva brusquement et bien que toute sa colère se dégageait de son corps, sa voix elle, restait fidèle à lui-même, elle était froide et dénuée de tout sentiment.

\- Ce n'était pas une question Fuki, tu deviendras ma femme.

\- Tuez-moi tout de suite.

Izuna eut un sourire aux coins des lèvres et j'avais juste envie de le frapper, comment osait-il me faire une chose pareille. Sourire alors que son malade de frère voulait faire de moi sa femme. Les yeux de Madara qui avaient virés au rouges redevinrent soudain noir et il les ferma une seconde ou deux avant de déclarer sur un ton très calme.

\- Izuna, va tuer Naoko et assure-toi qu'elle souffre.

\- Quoi ?! Vous êtes fou !

Izuna se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas assuré prêt à accomplir sa tâche, j'en étais sûre. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver. Naoko n'était pas seulement une servante fidèle, elle était aussi mon amie depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal. Des larmes commencèrent à monter quand je compris que mon seul choix était de l'épouser pour qu'elle reste en vie.

\- Madara-sama…

Ma voix était faible et basse, j'avais honte de céder aussi facilement et j'étais terrorisée à l'idée même de devenir sa femme. Je baissai la tête ne voulant pas croiser son regard car il m'effrayait trop et mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

\- Je vous épouserai, je vous en supplie ne lui faite pas de mal…

\- Sage décision. Encore une altercation de ce type, et je n'hésiterai pas à tuer ton amie, garde ça en tête. Maintenant Izuna va te ramener chez toi, profites en pour te reposer et profiter de Naoko car tu ne vivras plus là-bas bien longtemps.

\- Bien…

\- Oh et demain des shinobis te chercherons à dix heures pour te faire passer un test de virginité.

\- Un test de virginité ? Mais je

\- Inutile de perdre ton temps à essayer de me convaincre que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Le test aura lieu demain. Suis Izuna.

Sa voix était tellement grave et menaçante. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre trop dégoûtée par ce genre de réaction. Izuna me fit signe de le suivre et nous arrivâmes dans la petite maison sans même que je le remarque tant j'étais dans mes pensées. Je venais d'accepter de vendre mon âme au diable en quelque sorte et ce que je croyais être l'enfer jusqu'à présent ne ressemblerait en rien en comparaison de ce qui m'attendais.

Je retirai mes chaussures, Izuna était sur le pas de porte, je me retournai je voulais voir son visage pour y trouver quelque chose, peut-être du soutient, de la compassion n'importe quoi. Mais à la place je vis seulement un petit sourire scotcher au coin de ses lèvres au moment ou il referma la porte de la demeure. Comme s'il venait de m'enfermer à nouveaux entre des barreaux. Sauf que cette fois, ils étaient bien différents.

 _Voilà, chapitre 3 ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, comme toujours. Je vous souhaite une très belle fin de semaine._

 _Malyss64: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ( et pour mes examens c'est très gentil de ta part !), je pense que Fuki n'a pas encore fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs. :D Mais bon on verra ahah!_

 _Noctambuleuse: Comme je t'ai déjà répondu, merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes conseils, et j'espère vraiment m'améliorer à ce niveau ! En tout cas j'espère que ça te plaira :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV :

Naoko courra pour me retrouver et m'emmena dans sa chambre où elle m'installa sur son lit avant de prendre place à son tour près de moi.

\- Que s'est-il passé Fuki-sama ? Je pensais que vous étiez sortie vous promenez vous aussi avant que je ne vous vois rentrer avec Izuna.

\- Madara est venu me chercher tout à l'heure.

Naoko me regarda avec surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche une première fois pour dire quelque chose mais la referma directement. Puis finalement elle réussit à parler.

\- Que voulait-il ?

\- Il m'a menacé pour que je devienne sa femme. J'ai dis oui.

\- Q-quoi ? Vous auriez du refuser malgré tout Fuki-sama je ne comprends pas ! Vous allez être reliée à l'ennemi toute votre vie maintenant !

\- Je n'avais pas d'autres choix Naoko, il menaçait de te tuer. Je n'aurai jamais pu laisser une telle chose se produire.

\- Fuki-sama ! Vous vous êtes mise en danger pour moi… pourquoi…

\- Tu es mon amie Naoko. Arrête d'être sotte. Même si je dois l'épouser je ne renoncerai pas à nos plans d'évasions.

Naoko mis un temps avant de me répondre, elle avait les yeux rouges mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de contenir son émotion. Je posai alors ma main délicatement sur la sienne en espérant la rassurer.

\- Ce que vous avez fait pour moi Fuki-sama, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Merci.

Je me contentai de lui sourire ne trouvant pas les mots justes. Même si j'était convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix j'avais tout de même peur de ce qui aller m'arriver en épousant cet homme, mais je repoussai cette idée ne voulant pas trop m'en préoccuper aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi a t'il voulu vous épousez ?

\- Il m'a dit que les femmes de son clan n'étaient pas dignes de confiances car elles sont trop avides de pouvoir.

\- Donc vous allez devoir vous marier ?

\- Nous serons parties avant que ce mariage n'ait lieu Naoko, je refuse d'épouser cet homme.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Je l'ignore. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici et toi non plus. Nous avons toute la nuit pour réfléchir, cette nuit sera décisive car nous n'avons que peu de jour avant que le mariage n'ait lieu…et… demain je dois passer un test de virginité…

\- Mon Dieu mais quelle horreur.

\- Oui…

\- Euh…Je vais préparer du thé, vous semblez gelée… restez là en attendant et nous allons trouver une solution ne vous inquiétez pas trop.

\- Merci Naoko.

Elle hocha la tête simplement et sortis de la chambre de manière précipité ne voulant certainement pas me laisser seule trop longtemps. Je ramenai les jambes près de ma poitrine. Je me sentais vide, incertaine et j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir penser correctement. La nuit risquait de passer vite et pourtant je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer plus de deux minutes d'affiler.

Quand Naoko revint nous passâmes de longues heures assises à boire du thé, envisager des plans pour nous évader et plus nous en parlions plus cela semblait impossible. J'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille avec sa meilleure amie en train d'essayer d'imaginer une nouvelle intrigue pour leurs deux poupées de porcelaines. Sans m'en rendre compte Naoko et moi-même nous allongions de plus en plus pendant que l'on parlait et je tombai dans les bras de Morphée sans même pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour lutter.

Je me réveillai à l'aurore en sursaut je venais de faire un cauchemar horrible. Dans celui-ci, Madara avait donner l'ordre de tuer Naoko sous mes yeux. Je tournai la tête et je trouvais mon amie allongée dans le lit sur le ventre, ses cheveux cachaient son visage, mais elle était toujours vivante, elle dormait. Sa respiration régulière lui donnait l'air si paisible. J'esquissai un sourire avant de me lever en douceur pour ne pas la réveiller à son tour et je commençai à marcher vers ma chambre afin d'y prendre des vêtements propres et d'aller faire ma toilette avant que les sbires de Madara ne viennent me chercher pour son ignoble « test de virginité ».

Arrivée dans la salle de bain, je pris quelques secondes pour m'observer dans le miroir avant de détourner le regard. Je cherchai la brosse à cheveux, rangée sur une petite étagère. Et je commençai à me démêler les cheveux d'un geste machinal. Mes longs cheveux blancs étaient toujours aussi beaux malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu subir les derniers temps. Très récemment Naoko me les avait un peu coupés car ils étaient abimés, mais on ne voyait absolument pas la différence.

J'allai mettre mes habits, il s'agissait là d'une simple robe grise qui ressemblait un peu à un kimono mais sans réellement en être un. La robe m'arrivait quasiment aux chevilles et j'en étais satisfaite.

Une fois entièrement habillée, je me passai de l'eau sur le visage et me le séchait ensuite avec une serviette de bain blanche.

Quand je fus entièrement prête je me rendis dans la cuisine ayant dans l'esprit de préparer le petit déjeuner pour Naoko et moi. Mais à peine avais-je posé un pied dans cet endroit que je compris immédiatement que je ne pourrais pas avaler quelque chose ou je ne le digèrerai pas. Ce fameux « test », « certificat » ou peu importe les noms qu'il pouvait avoir me rendais extrêmement nerveuse. Cependant j'avais tout de même besoin d'être occupée ou je risquai de devenir folle à attendre qu'ils viennent me chercher en imaginant toutes les choses qu'ils pourraient faire pour vérifier.

Une pensée traversa soudain mon esprit : je priai pour que Madara ne soit pas présent lors de ce test. Je savais qu'un rapport lui serait fait de toute manière s'il ne serait pas présent. Mais je me sentirai tout de même un peu mieux de savoir que la personne qui voulait m'infligeait une telle chose n'était pas lui aussi dans la même pièce que moi au moment ou mon intimité serait explorée par un parfait inconnu.

Je regardai partout autour de moi, je pourrai réveiller Naoko et mettre le feu à la maison. Juste histoire de provoquer des dégâts dans le précieux clan de Madara. Ou alors je pourrai casser tous les objets de la maison, la vaisselle, les tables, les chaises même les miroirs. J'étais vraiment tentée de me laisser aller à la tentation mais ma raison me retint. Si je faisais une chose pareille je savais aussi que Madara me le ferait payer. Il ne tolérerait pas mes actes de rebellions. Sans compter que ça aurait été idiot de ma part de lancer les hostilités. Je n'étais pas assez forte pour rivaliser avec ce qui m'attendait.

Au moment même ou je commençai à ne pas me sentir très bien à cause de toutes ces pensées cauchemardesques quelque frappa à la porte et rentra sans même attendre un mot de ma part. Le shinobi qui était venu me chercher avait lui aussi les cheveux et les yeux sombres, caractéristique des Uchiha. Il n'avait pas un visage avenant et avait seulement prit la peine que de me dire « on peut y aller ? ». Je me contentai d'hocher la tête et de le suivre, comme à chaque fois qu'un des Uchiha me le demandait, ou plutôt me l'ordonnait. Il était arrivé plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu finalement.

Nous arrivions à destination au bout de cinq minutes de marche environ. Il s'agissait là d'une sorte de maison mais tout de même différente de celle des autres. Le ninja me guida à l'intérieur vers une porte close que deux hommes gardaient. Une boule se forma dans mon ventre.

\- Le médecin est à l'intérieur. J'attendrai à l'extérieur pour récupérer le papier quand tout sera fini.

Je déglutis avant de lui dire un petit oui, et il me fit un signe de tête qui me somma de rentrer maintenant dans la salle. La peur en moi grandissait de plus en plus, et si quelque chose n'allait pas, que je n'étais pas faite comme les autres ou que sais-je ? Qu'allaient ils faire de moi ensuite.

Je m'avançai et ouvrit la porte, rentrai à l'intérieur de la pièce et j'aperçus un médecin qui se tenait debout au milieu de la vaste pièce un papier à la main qu'il observait et un genre de table en face de celui-ci. Il leva la tête et m'observa d'une manière étrange, certainement dû à mes cheveux tout blanc avant de me dire d'aller m'asseoir sur la table chirurgicale.

Je sentis une sueur froide me parcourir, mais j'allais tout de même m'asseoir sur la table en essayant de canaliser mon angoisse. Le médecin ne ressemblait pas au portrait type des Uchiha, au contraire il avait les cheveux roux et des yeux verts comme les miens.

\- Quel est ton nom jeune fille ?

\- Fuki

\- Ton âge ?

\- J'ai dix huit ans.

\- Tu es bien jeune dis-moi.

Je ne répondis pas et il comprit certainement que j'étais vraiment anxieuse car il me fit un sourire qui avait certainement pour but de me soulager, mais moi je ne pouvais pas lui sourire en retour tant je n'allais pas bien.

\- Je m'appelle Akihide et comme tu l'as déjà compris c'est moi le médecin ici et c'est moi qui vais te faire passer ton test. Alors je te demande de bien vouloir t'allonger sur la table et de poser tes jambes sur les étriers, juste ici. Voilà, et de remonter ta robe et baisser ton sous-vêtement s'il te plaît.

J'obéis et tournai la tête sur la droite, fixant le mur car j'avais besoin de me concentrer sur autre chose ou je risquai de craquer et d'éclater en sanglot et je n'en avais aucune envie. Akihide revient au bout de quelques secondes et il s'asseyait sur une chaise avant de se placer entre mes cuisses. J'avais l'impression de ne pas réussir à respirer tellement je ne me sentais pas bien.

\- Essaye de te détendre s'il te plaît, ça me faciliterai grandement la tâche et à toi aussi.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et fit de mon mieux pour oublier ce que cet homme allait me faire, mais ce fut un lamentable échec. Au bout d'un instant je sentis son doigt pénétrer mon intimité et je serrai instantanément les dents de honte, je fermai les yeux tout en serrant les poings sur ma robe pour essayer d'évacuer ce sentiment qui me submergeait. Son doigt s'arrêta rapidement car il rencontra une résistance et alors il le ressortit avant de se lever pour aller se laver les mains. Je versai deux petites larmes, plus par humiliation que par réelle douleur car celle-ci avait cessée dès l'instant où il avait retiré son doigt.

Il me pria de me redresser et de réajuster ma robe et mon sous-vêtement le temps qu'il remplissait le certificat de virginité, j'en profitai pour vite effacer toute trace de mes larmes et pendant alors que je me levai et replaçai ma robe j'avais l'impression de toujours sentir son doigt à l'intérieur de moi et j'en étais très perturbée.

Le médecin scella le certificat d'un sceau spécial avant d'aller ouvrir la porte et alla remettre celui-ci au shinobi qui m'attendait et me souhaita une bonne journée avant de retourner dans la pièce. Le ninja me dit de le suivre car nous allions remettre le certificat tout de suite à Madara. Je me sentais vraiment honteuse et mal à l'aise mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je le suivis alors et attendis à l'extérieur du bureau de Madara quand le shinobi lui remettait « sa demande ». J'étais juste soulagée que je n'eus pas à rentrer moi aussi, ça aurait été bien trop humiliant. Il me raccompagna ensuite chez moi où je pouvais enfin retrouver Naoko. J'avais besoin d'elle plus que jamais maintenant.

\- Naoko !

J'avais crié mais je n'avais pas pu me retenir. Mon amie arriva en courant et je commençai à pleurer. Elle ne prononça pas un mot et me prit dans ses bras de la même manière qu'une sœur l'aurait fait. Je sanglotai mais je tentai quand même de lui parler.

\- Naoko je t'en prie, je sais que nous n'avons pas réussis à trouver de vrai plan pour nous enfuir, mais nous devons essayer de le faire maintenant. Ce test de virginité… i-il était horrible et c'est peut-être ridicule mais je me sens… Je me sens tellement honteuse et sale. Il faut vraiment qu'on parte.

\- Fuki-sama… J'y ai bien réfléchis quand vous étiez partie voir ce médecin, finalement nous enfuir n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Tout du moins pas maintenant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?!

Je me dégageai un peu de ses bras pour la voir. Ne pas partir maintenant ? pourquoi ça ?!

\- Ils nous cherchent Fuki-sama, ils n'abandonneront pas. Quant à Madara… vous savez autant que moi quel genre d'homme il est. S'il a décidé de vous épouser, il ne vous laissera pas partir comme ça, ce qui signifie que nous ne serions pas en danger une fois mais deux.

\- Alors quoi ?! Je devrai rester ici et l'épouser, l'aimer, construire un futur avec lui ?!

\- Non Fuki-sama calmez-vous s'il vous plaît ! je suis consciente que rien de tout ça n'est facile ou même plaisant à entendre. Mais vous devez garder à l'esprit que nous nous enfuiront. Seulement pas aussi vite et pas aussi facilement que ça. Nous devons attendre l'occasion parfaite car elle ne se présentera pas deux fois. Et pour ça nous devons tout connaître des Uchiha et de leur manière dont ils surveillent le camp. Sans oublier que nous serons peut-être plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs finalement d'une certaine manière…

Je me dégageai encore un peu plus de l'étreinte de mon amie afin de mieux l'observer, je savais qu'elle avait raison au fond de moi. Si je partais maintenant je risquai de me faire rattraper directement par les Uchiha. Et quand bien même ce clan ne nous retrouverait pas, « eux » le feraient. Malgré tout je continuai de pleurer, j'avais peur et je ne voulais pas me marier à Madara.

\- Crois-tu seulement que quand je serais mariée à Madara nous pourrons nous enfuir ?

\- Nous le pourrons ! Nos connaissances seront plus grandes sur la structure de leur clan et nous n'aurions qu'à attendre que les hommes partent lors d'une guerre ou même d'une bataille.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ça marchera ?

\- J'en suis sûre Fuki-sama.

Je glissai ma main dans la sienne avant de lui dire.

\- Je te fais confiance. De toute façon tu as raison sur un point même si on essayait de partir maintenant les Uchiha nous rattraperaient et l'issus de tout cela serait la même. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'un miracle se produise et que je ne sois plus obligée de devoir l'épouser.

Elle s'approcha légèrement avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue. J'essayai de me persuader que tout irait bien et que de toute façon nous n'avions pas le choix, surtout moi, mais c'était une bien maigre consolation.

 _Voilà chapitre 4, il ne se passe pas "grand chose" mais bon il fallait quand même que je trouve le moyen de préparer Fuki à ce qui va suivre. J'espère que ça plaira quand même._

 _Malyss64: Merci encore pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je crois bien que personne n'aimerait être dans la situation de Fuki ! hahaha. Personnellement s c'était de moi j'aurai un peu peur de faire des misères à Madara :') Mais bon verra ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)_

 _Noctambuleuse : Ahahaha j'adore te voir en train d'imaginer la suite :o Contente que le passage Madara/Fuki t'ait plus j'ai moi même bien aimé l'écrire :) Merci encore pour tes bons conseils et j'espère que le chapitre te plaira!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V :

Les journées s'étaient enchaînées plutôt vite, dès le lendemain du test de virginité une horde de servantes avaient été envoyées dans ma petite maison pour me parler du mariage, m'expliquer comment la cérémonie aller se dérouler et aussi tout ce qu'il faudra que je fasse et à quel moment. Tout ça m'ennuyait grandement et je n'étais guère enthousiaste, ce que tout le monde pouvait remarquer. J'avais une boule dans l'estomac quand je pensai à qui j'allais épouser.

Naoko et moi-même avions déjà eu d'interminable séance coiffure et maquillage pour voir ce qui nous irait le mieux pour le jour J. Finalement les servantes avaient opté pour une queue de cheval haute pour Naoko et pour moi ce serait une longue tresse d'où quelques mèches sortiraient par-ci, par-là pour mettre en valeur mes « beaux cheveux blancs » selon leurs dires.

Pour le maquillage, elles avaient choisi quelque chose de simple, notre peau à Naoko et moi était bien trop blanche pour mettre beaucoup de maquillage sans avoir l'air ridicule. Elles avaient donc pris l'initiative de nous mettre un peu de rouge à lèvres et de noir sur les cils et les ras de cil. Le résultat était plutôt bluffant il fallait l'avouer mais j'aurais préféré qu'il soit testé sur moi pour une occasion bien différente.

Mais cette journée était tout de même un peu différente des autres puisque j'allais essayer le kimono qui serait celui de mon mariage. Une servante du nom de Keiko était venue pour faire les essayages et nous avait emmenées, Naoko et moi, dans la demeure de Madara car apparemment « les pièces étant plus grandes, on y verra plus clair ». Une fois toutes arrivées nous découvrions avec stupeur que la pièce était en effet vraiment gigantesque, digne de salle de réception, ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs certainement. Keiko et ses servantes posèrent toutes les affaires qu'elles avaient rapportées sur une table et se tournèrent enfin vers nous.

Keiko avait apporté avec elle de nombreux kimono pour Naoko, cette dernière devrait en essayer plusieurs et choisir celui qui lui conviendrait.

\- Qui veut commencer mesdemoiselles ?

\- Naoko va commencer, je ne souhaite pas être la première à subir cette torture.

\- Très bien Fuki-sama.

Keiko m'appelait aussi « sama » maintenant ? C'était très étrange pour moi.

\- Pourquoi m'appelez vous ainsi Keiko ? je ne suis même pas un membre du clan.

\- Vous ne l'êtes pas encore, mais dans quelques jours vous allez le devenir.

\- Ah…Oui...

J'avais tendance à oublier ce détail un peu trop vite à chaque fois. Naoko alla à la rencontre de Keiko pour essayer certains kimonos et pendant ce temps une autre servante dont je ne connaissais pas le nom m'apportait de quoi manger et de quoi boire. Les kimonos que Naoko essayait était vraiment tous sublimes. Elle en choisit un de couleur prune qui lui allait merveilleusement bien avec une obi de couleur orange. Le kimono la mettait vraiment en valeur. Si les raisons pour lesquels elle essayait ce kimono n'était pas aussi triste et aussi effrayante pour moi, j'aurai sans doute était très heureuse de la voir ainsi en ce moment.

Au bout de quelques heures, ce fut mon tour de monter sur un genre de petit estrade au milieu de l'immense pièce. A l'inverse de Naoko je n'avais qu'un kimono à essayer, puisque moi je n'aurais pas mon avis à donner sur la tenue à porter. Le kimono était magnifique, il n'y avait quasiment que du blanc et des détails dorés et bleu nuit qui formait des motifs de fleurs. Les servantes m'habillèrent entièrement et elles étaient tellement soucieuse de bien faire qu'au final au bout d'une heure leur tâche n'était toujours pas finie. Elle recommençait à zéro dès qu'il y avait une petite pliure ou de petit détail qu'elles seules voyaient qui n'allaient pas. Elles cousaient d'autres petits détails en fil d'or qui n'étaient pas là avant. Ça n'en finissait plus.

J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée entre les mains de petites filles. Naoko me regardait attentivement depuis quelques minutes j'avais compris qu'elle essayait de capter pour mon attention pour me rassurer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard les femmes qui s'activaient autour de moi avaient bientôt fini mais je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait vraiment que je sorte de cette pièce, toute cette ambiance festive et de mariage me rendait malade.

\- Keiko, j'ai besoin de sortir quelques minutes.

\- Vous vous sentez mal Fuki-sama ?

\- Non, j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air et de marcher un peu, mes membres sont tout engourdis.

\- Bien Fuki-sama, mais s'il vous plaît revenez vite car nous avons presque fini de coudre les derniers détails.

\- Je vous le promets.

Keiko hocha la tête et me lassa descendre de l'estrade. Aussitôt Naoko s'avança vers moi et tenta de me dire quelque chose mais je l'arrêtai instantanément.

\- Je sors juste quelques petites minutes mais je ne souhaite pas que tu viennes j'ai besoin d'être seule Naoko.

\- Je comprends, dépêchez vous avant qu'elles s'imaginent que vous allez abimer ce kimono et ne changent d'avis.

\- Oui.

Je lui souris légèrement amusée par son insinuation et je me dirigeai enfin vers la porte pour sortir de cette pièce bien trop grande à mon goût.

Je marchai un peu dans les couloirs de la demeure et essayai de me rappeler à chaque fois par où j'étais passée pour ne pas ensuite me perdre. Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes je m'étais certainement perdu et je souhaitai faire demi-tour.

Je pris une direction au hasard et espérai arriver au bon endroit. Je tournai à droite, puis à gauche et encore à droite et je dois dire que ce labyrinthe commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. A un moment je tombai sur une pièce au bout du couloir et j'étais convaincu avoir retrouvé mon chemin toute seule, je m'avançai donc fièrement jusqu'à cette porte et compris très vite que c'était en fait la porte du bureau de Madara quand j'entendis sa voix. Je la reconnaîtrai entre mille désormais.

Je m'approchai d'un pas lent vers la pièce en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'aperçoive que j'étais seule en train de me balader dans ses couloirs avec un kimono de cérémonie même pas fini. Quand j'étais assez proche de la porte je tendais l'oreille pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Je tentai de me convaincre que ce que je faisais n'était pas mal après tout puisque je ne pourrais jamais sortir d'ici le raconter à qui que ce soit. D'un coup j'entendis un bruit sourd, comme un poing qui venait de cogner une table.

Je reculai mon visage de la porte et priai pour que ce ne sois pas moi qui l'ait énervé à ce point. J'avais tellement peur de ses représailles que je m'apprêtai à tourner les talons et partir à grandes enjambées quand une parole me frappa et me poussa à rester.

\- Sauf votre respect Madara-sama, épouser cette fille n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée, certes ça pourrait être un avantage pour vous et il est vrai qu'elle assez exotique, cependant, elle est, et restera une étrangère. Et pas des moindre ! Elle nous tient tête et ne dévoile pas ses informations depuis déjà un moment, nous ne pouvons pas avoir confiance en elle. Vous devriez choisir une Uchiha qui serait sans doute plus docile et facile à soumettre.

La réponse de Madara se faisait désirer. J'avalai ma salive en attendant sa réponse avec impatience, qu'allait-il répondre à cet homme ? Et pourquoi tardait-il tant à répondre ?

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant quand j'entendis l'homme tomber au sol et hurler de douleur. Tout mon corps fut parcourut d'un frisson et je n'arrivai plus à respirer normalement. Mon cœur qui semblait s'être arrêté un instant plus tôt avait repris ses battements de manière anormale, il battait tellement fort que je cru qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Madara prit la parole et parla avec un calme dont lui seul était capable après avoir torturé quelqu'un.

\- Tu devrais sans doute garder ton opinion pour toi dans ce cas. Elle deviendra ma femme et je la soumettrai comme si c'était une Uchiha. J'espère que tu m'as bien compris. Elle me donnera un héritier et à son tour il deviendra votre chef, le chef du clan Uchiha car il héritera de ma force.

Ses mots me coupèrent le souffle. Des héritiers ? Aussi stupide que cela puisse sembler je n'ai jamais imaginé une seule seconde que ça irait aussi loin. M'épouser était une chose, me faire un enfant une autre. Même s'il avait déjà fait référence à ça quand il m'avait forcé à accepter sa demande, j'étais bien trop occupé à penser à ce que deviendrait ma vie pour ne pas penser à « ça », à ce moment-là.

L'homme arrêta de crier de douleur. Je suppose que Madara avait arrêté de le torturer, peut importe la manière qu'il avait utilisé. Il fallait que je m'en aille avant qu'il ne me repère. Je me mis à marcher en sens inverse lentement pour ne pas me faire attraper, puis de plus en plus vite à mesure que je m'éloignai de son bureau. Tout en essayant de retrouver une respiration régulière.

 _« Inspire, expire, inspire… »_ j'essayai de me calmer du mieux que je le pouvais en me répétant ces deux petits mots. J'arrivai près d'une magnifique plante, très grande et de couleur blanche comme mon kimono. D'un coup mon ventre se contracta d'une manière violente, je me penchai un peu en avant, mes bras m'encerclant. Je pensai à la scène dont j'avais été témoin quelques minutes auparavant. Des héritiers. L'homme qui hurlait de douleur. Madara. Mon futur mari. Et d'un coup, je vomis.

 _Voilà le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire en tout cas. J'aurai peu être quelques retards pour poster les prochains chapitre... en tout cas cette fan fiction est déjà écrite et terminée donc pas d'inquiétude la suite arrivera forcément ! Je ferrai de mon mieux pour ne pas être en retard bien sûr mais je préfère prévenir :)_

 _Malyss64: Merci beaucoup pour ta review encore une fois ! J'adorerai voir comment tu nous le rendrais fou ce petit Madara :') Si ça peut te rassurer tu l'auras ta réponse sur qui sont ces "eux", mais pas maintenant :) J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu en tout cas._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI :

Après avoir vomi, je me redressai lentement, à bout de souffle et je ne pus enlever cette petite culpabilité d'avoir fait ça près d'une si jolie fleur. Mais à bien y repenser, je ne pouvais vraiment pas l'éviter, mon corps avait réagi à tout ce qui se passait en ce moment et je ne pouvais pas en décider autrement. J'essayai de reprendre un peu de contenance, de trouver le peu de dignité qu'il pouvait me rester après avoir vomi d'une telle manière et repris mon chemin vers la salle d'essayage. J'avais tellement honte de ce qui venait de se passer.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'entendis Keiko qui parlait à ses servantes et je me laissai guider au son de sa voix pour retrouver mon chemin. C'était assez ironique, je n'avais pas réussi à retrouver mon chemin avant et maintenant sans même vraiment y réfléchir, j'arrivai à retrouver la salle que j'avais quitté quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Fuki-sama ! Nous vous avons cherchées partout ! Où étiez-vous passée à la fin ?

Je n'allai décemment pas lui dire que j'avais vomi après avoir surpris une conversation avec mon fou furieux de futur mari. Ça me traversa l'esprit, mais je ne pris même pas la peine de l'exprimer, ça n'en valait pas le coup.

\- Je me suis… Et bien… Perdue oui c'est à peu près ça.

\- Perdue, vous dites ? Enfin, Fuki-sama vous allez bientôt habiter ici vous savez. Je vous ferai une visite guidée si vous voulez un de ces jours dans ce cas, car une maîtresse de clan doit connaître sa demeure par cœur.

\- Oui Keiko, très bien. En revanche, je pense que vous devriez faire envoyer des servantes près de la plante blanche dans le couloir, j'ai eu un petit souci.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Quel genre de petit souci ?

\- Le genre salissant.

Elle m'observa avec de grands yeux étonnés, elle ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir.

\- J'ai… Vomi.

\- Oh ciel ! Mais que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai juste eu très chaud et je ne sais pas, c'est arrivé comme ça.

Le mensonge aussi m'était venu comme ça apparemment. Je n'allai quand même pas lui dire que le chef de clan, mon… futur mari me faisait froid dans le dos et que je n'avais jamais envisagé la possibilité que nous pourrions avoir des enfants ensemble, alors qu'il avait lui- même exprimé clairement cette idée. L'excuse de la chaleur me semblait plus, comment pourrais-je dire ? Appropriée.

Keiko, me sourit, compréhensive, et je me sentis étrangement, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est tout à fait normal Fuki-sama, tout le monde peut vous comprendre, le mariage est un grand chamboulement dans la vie d'une femme. Surtout, lorsqu'on épouse un homme aussi important que Madara-sama. Le stress mêlé à l'excitation fait rarement bon ménage.

Je la regardai, ébahis. Alors elle croyait vraiment que c'était du bon stress et de l'excitation ? Que j'étais honorée d'épouser Madara ?

\- Je suis sûre que ma maîtresse est énormément stressée avec tout ça Keiko, peut être pourrions nous finir demain et la laisser se reposer ?

\- Oh, mais bien sûr Naoko, vous avez raison ! Mais tant que j'y pense, votre incident n'a pas touché notre travail Fuki-sama ? Rassurez-moi, je vous en prie.

\- Non Keiko, le kimono va très bien, je n'ai pas ruiné votre travail, pas d'inquiétude à avoir à propos de ça.

Elle me sourit rapidement, m'aida pour retirer le kimono qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans une boîte et envoyant ses servantes nettoyer la catastrophe que j'avais laissé dans la maison de Madara, ma future maison. Une fois rhabillée convenablement, Keiko nous emmena à l'extérieur de la demeure et nous laissa rentrer, Naoko et moi dans la maison qui était à nous pour le moment. Sur le chemin, Naoko commença à me poser des questions.

\- Fuki-sama, que s'est-il réellement passé pour que vous réagissiez de la sorte ? j'espère rien de grave ?...

\- Cela dépend ce que tu entends par là.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je suis tombée par erreur sur le bureau de Madara quand je me suis perdue, et je l'ai entendu parler à un de ses subordonnés. Il l'a torturé avant de lui expliquer qu'il m'épouserait moi et personne d'autre et qu'il attendait de moi des héritiers.

\- Des héritiers ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Elle semblait réellement attristée et ça me faisait chaud au cœur de voir qu'elle me soutenait toujours avec autant d'amour.

\- Merci Naoko… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, tu sais… Mais je ne peux pas le laisser devenir le père de mes enfants… Je ne peux pas…

\- J'essayerai de vous donner des moyens de contraception dès que je le pourrai Fuki-sama. Je vous le promets.

Je la regardai et lui souris, il est vrai que cela pourrait être une solution, mais ça n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il essayerait quand même de me faire des enfants. Bien sûr, je savais ce que le mariage impliquait, mais je ne pouvais pas accepter de me laisser faire sans réagir. Je refusai que cet homme me touche. Cet homme au cœur de pierre et sans sentiments. Mais au fond de moi, je savais très bien qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que je réussisse à échapper à cette torture. Même si je me débattais après tout, il était bien plus fort que moi, un shinobi, et surtout un chef de clan. Il était Madara Uchiha, craint de tous.

Je décidai de profiter entièrement de mes derniers moments avec Naoko pour ne pas cacher le temps qu'il nous restait. Quand nous arrivâmes enfin à la petite maison Naoko et moi commencèrent à cuisiner ensemble et le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme et la joie malgré ce qui m'attendait, malgré tout ce que j'avais en tête, mon angoisse et ma colère, je réussis tout de même à me détendre et à rigoler un peu.

Le lendemain matin, un homme arriva et nous signala que le mariage aurait lieu de lendemain. Ma peur revint dans l'instant, mon cœur se serrait lui aussi inquiet. Naoko se tenait là près de moi et me tint la main du début à la fin pour me faire savoir qu'elle était là, qu'elle ne m'abandonnait pas et j'appréciai ce geste qui bien qu'il ne changeât rien à la situation, me prouvait que je n'étais pas seule.

Keiko arriva un peut plus tard dans la journée pour nous parler de la cérémonie en générale, des réactions à avoir, de ce qui se faisait ou ne se faisait pas. En effet, elle devait penser que nous n'avions jamais reçu une éducation et que nous ne savions pas ce qu'était un mariage, comment celui-ci se déroulait et aussi qui y sera. Cette partie de la conversation m'échappa complétement, je me fichai de qui serait là ou non. Après tout, je n'avais pas choisi ce mariage, je n'aimai pas Madara non plus, j'avais peur de lui au contraire. Ses servantes et elle-même finirent aussi mon kimono de mariage et elles essayaient de me faire la conversation en même temps.

\- Fuki-sama, m'écoutez-vous ?

\- Pardon ? Qu'avez-vous dit Keiko ?

\- Vous étiez tellement perdue dans vos pensées que vous n'avez même pas entendu de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Non, je le crains. Excusez-moi. De quoi était-il question.

\- Je vous disais que la coutume voudrait que Madara-sama et vous changiez de chambre, mais il ne veut point. Il a été catégorique là-dessus, vous dormirez tous les deux dans sa chambre actuelle. Mais ne vous en faites pas Fuki-sama, il vous fera rajouter une armoire, et la pièce est déjà très spacieuse pour que vous y sentiez tous les deux à votre aise sans avoir l'impression d'étouffer.

\- Magnifique, je vois qu'il pense à tout.

\- Votre confort est certainement l'une de ces priorités Fuki-sama.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, mais il était faux bien sûr. Mon confort ? Une de ces priorités ? J'en doutai fortement. Est ce qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire ou était-elle en train de se moquer de moi ? Comment Madara Uchiha pouvait-il seulement penser à autre chose qu'à lui-même et son clan ?

\- Keiko, je pense que nous avons fait le tour de toutes les commodités, Fuki-sama aimerait sûrement se reposer. Après tout demain est un grand jour pour elle.

\- Certainement Naoko, on ne se marie qu'une fois dans sa vie, donc il faut qu'elle soit en pleine forme, vous avez raison !

Je me raidis un peu plus en entendant ses mots « on ne se marie qu'une fois », elle avait raison et c'était ça le plus dur à admettre.

\- Je vous laisse toutes les deux. À demain pour la cérémonie et couchez vous tôt ce soir.

Naoko resta avec moi toute la journée et toute la nuit. Je lui avais demandé de rester dormir avec moi, ce qu'elle fit. À travers la fenêtre la lumière de la lune filtrait, je pris plaisir à la regarder. Elle était magnifique ! Je pourrais passer des heures à l'observer. Je détournai enfin mon regard d'elle pour observer Naoko, elle dormait, mais son sommeil semblait agité. Comme si elle était en train de faire un cauchemar.

Je soufflai un peu, je savais très bien que ce mariage la questionnait énormément, elle avait peur pour moi et elle espérait que tout se « passerait bien », dans la mesure du possible et que nous pourrons nous enfuir ensemble bientôt. Je me raccrochai à cette idée autant que possible avant de me forcer à fermer les yeux pour essayer de dormir quelques heures avant le « grand jour ».

 _Voilà le chapitre 6, j'ai du refaire des modifications de dernière minutes car je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais le chapitre a était posté de manière étrange :') J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le chapitre est assez court mais les prochains sont plus longs._

 _Maelyss64: Hâte de lire ça alors ! Dès que j'ai un peu plus le temps j'irai lire ta fan-fiction, j'ai vu que tu en avais écrit une aussi :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements j'espère ne pas te_ _décevoir. Bisous :)_

 _Noctambuleuse: Merci pour ta review et pour notre échange en PM, mais du coup tu as déjà toutes tes réponses ahah. :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira à toi aussi :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Je fus réveillée par un vacarme soudain, je ne compris pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Naoko était déjà debout entraînée par cinq filles qui la préparait de la tête aux pieds. Je me demandai ce qui était en train de se passer ici quand tout me revint en mémoire. Keiko, le mariage, Madara, aujourd'hui. Je serrai les dents ne voulant pas grogner pour m'énerver après l'une d'elle bien que cela aurait pu m'être bénéfique tant j'étais stressée.

Keiko m'ordonna de me lever après quelques minutes et m'emmena dans la salle de bain, où d'autres servantes m'attendaient à côté de la baignoire prête à me laver. J'avais envie de leur crier que je n'étais pas une poupée, et que je pouvais bien le faire seule, mais elles se seraient toutes vexées, car j'étais la personne dont on devait s'occuper entièrement aujourd'hui et elles ne pouvaient pas laisser passer une telle occasion.

Ça me dérangeait beaucoup d'être nue, ainsi exposée devant elles, mais elles ne s'en soucièrent guère et discutaient entre elles de la cérémonie.

\- Madara-sama sera encore plus beau que d'habitude aujourd'hui, c'est sûr. Vous avez beaucoup de chance Fuki-sama.

\- Ah ça oui, vous avez de la chance ! J'espère que vous en avez conscience. Mais ne vous en fait pas, vous êtes magnifique vous aussi Fuki-sama. Vous allez être le plus beau couple de toute l'histoire.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Keiko a fait rajouter des roses dans la salle de réception. C'est une excellente idée, je trouve.

\- Notre chef de clan va se marier ! Vous pouvez le croire ?!

Je n'avais pas du tout envie de participer à leur conversation alors je décidai de ne rien dire du tout pour ne pas éclater en sanglots maintenant. Je devais être forte aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas le choix.

Une fois sorties de la salle de bain, elles m'emmenèrent dans une pièce différente de celle de Naoko et je me sentais vraiment seule au monde. J'espérai que tout soit bientôt fini. Dans cette pièce, il n'y avait rien d'autre que 4 murs blancs, et quelques tables où était disposé, maquillage, peigne pour la coiffure et aussi mon kimono. Les femmes commencèrent à tourner autour de moi comme si j'étais une statue qu'il fallait rendre jolie pour la future exposition à venir.

Quand tout fut finalement fini, mes cheveux finalement coiffés en tresse, mon visage légèrement maquillé, et mon kimono sur moi, elles se reculèrent pour mieux m'observer et contempler leur travail. Elles avaient toutes l'air satisfaite, je ne posai donc pas plus de questions que ça.

\- Voudriez-vous vous voir Fuki-sama ?

Me voir ? Je n'y avais pas songé un seul instant puisque ce n'était pas quelque chose pour lequel j'avais décidé quoi que ce soit. Mais son visage portait un magnifique sourire et je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal en refusant catégoriquement.

\- Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup s'il te plaît.

Cette même servante m'emmena dans la salle de bain de nouveau, et me montra mon reflet dans le miroir.

J'étais époustouflée. Il est vrai qu'elles m'avaient rendu vraiment sublime, à couper le souffle. Je ne me reconnaissais même pas tant je me trouvais jolie. Mais je n'étais pas satisfaite du tout, mon cœur se serrait de plus en plus à mesure que je me contemplai dans la glace. Comment pouvais-je être aussi belle en ce jour où je ne voulais que pleurer ? Une envie soudaine traversa tout mon corps, je voulais arracher ce kimono le déchirer de toute part, et même passer ma tête sous l'eau pour effacer toute trace de ce maquillage qui même s'il me rendait jolie n'était en aucun cas révélateur de qui j'étais réellement et de ce que j'allai affronter dans quelques instants.

Je me contentai, après tout je savais que les répercussions seraient énormes et que Madara ne plaisanterait pas avec ça. Il ferait tuer Naoko j'en étais persuadée. Je savais aussi que cela aurait brisé le cœur de ses femmes qui avaient tout fait pour me rendre heureuse en essayant de me rendre la plus jolie possible en ce jour de « joie » selon elles.

\- Merci beaucoup, vous avez toutes fait un travail remarquable. Je vous en suis très reconnaissante.

\- Nous sommes heureuses que cela vous plaise, Fuki-sama. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien nous devrions allez voir Keiko. Naoko est probablement prête elle aussi et la cérémonie ne vas pas tarder à commencer.

\- Oui, allons-y.

Elle me conduit dans la salle ou Keiko, Naoko et toutes les autres servantes étaient. Naoko était juste radieuse. Si sa tenue avait été blanche, j'aurais pu croire que c'était elle qui allait se marier. Elle s'approcha de moi à grandes enjambée et me prit dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien se passer Naoko.

Elle ne me répondit pas, toujours blottis dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit pareille chose, peut être pour essayer de me convaincre aussi en quelque sorte que tout irait bien. Ça devait être ça.

\- Fuki-sama, il est temps.

Une servante venait de parler, Naoko se crispa en une fraction de seconde, quant à moi mon souffle s'était coupé avant de reprendre un rythme normal petit à petit. Naoko me relâcha et me regarda droit dans les yeux sans sourire pour me faire comprendre qu'elle savait l'atrocité qui allait m'arriver, mais aussi qu'elle serait là du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour moi.

Toutes les servantes quittèrent la pièce une à une, Naoko les suivit et Keiko me prit la main, sourit lentement et me tourna le dos pour partir à son tour. Je regardai ses longs et raides cheveux noirs balançaient doucement dans son dos à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait.

Quand je fus complètement seule, que Keiko avait disparu de mon champ de vision et la porte fut refermée, je me demandai comment j'allai faire pour trouver toute la force nécessaire et avancer jusqu'à l'autel d'ici quelques minutes quand la porte se rouvrirait.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça, la porte s'ouvrit, et je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de retour possible, je devais y aller. Je déglutis avant de me mettre en marche et je devais avoir l'air bien ridicule. Je tremblai de tout mon corps, j'étais nerveuse comme je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant. Au bout de quelques mètres, j'aperçu la salle où la cérémonie devait se déroulait. J'essayai de garder une posture bien droite et digne, de montrer une certaine confiance en moi alors que je voulais juste m'enfuir à toutes jambes, et ne pas affronter le regard de tous les gens qui se tenait là.

J'avançai vers l'autel à pas lent, je veillai à ne pas marcher sur mon kimono en jetant des petits coup d'œil vers le sol pour regarder où je mettais les pieds. Je croisai le regard de Naoko qui était assise au premier rang. Elle semblait inquiète elle aussi. Je priai pour ne jamais arriver au bout du chemin, mais ce qui devait arriver, arriva finalement. Je me tenais désormais à la gauche de Madara.

Il était beau. Non. Magnifique. Il se dégageait quelque chose de lui, il inspirait peut-être la crainte, mais pas seulement, il inspirait aussi le respect. Il avait tout d'un guerrier, mais aussi tout d'un roi. J'en vins même à me dire que je pouvais comprendre ce que les filles de son clan lui trouvaient. Il est vrai qu'il aurait pu être désirable s'il n'était pas un fou dangereux. Mais il l'était alors la question ne se posait même pas.

L'homme qui devait sceller notre union nous fit boire du saké à tous les deux, je n'avais aucunement l'habitude d'en boire aussi fus-je vraiment surprise quand l'alcool me brûla l'œsophage. Mais je décidai de voir cela comme une bénédiction, peut être qu'avec l'alcool, tout cela serait plus facile à accepter, car l'alcool m'aura embrumé l'esprit jusqu'à la fin de la journée ? Non, finalement, c'était peu probable. Madara me terrifiait bien trop pour oublier qu'il était en train de devenir mon mari et que légalement, je lui appartiendrai et deviendrai la femme du chef de clan.

L'homme nous fit prononcer nos vœux après ce rituel et déclara les mots que j'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre.

\- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Madara-sama, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Mon sang se glaça instantanément, j'avais oublier ce détail, le baiser. Madara se retourna et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce simple contact m'irritait beaucoup, j'étais à fleur de peau. J'allai devoir jouer la gentille femme, heureuse d'avoir épousé un homme que je détestai en réalité. Une chose était sûre, je ne pouvais pas mal agir aujourd'hui.

Madara libéra mes lèvres et m'observa avec un air hautain.

\- Suis-moi.

\- Si c'est ce que Madara-sama veut.

Sans me lancer un regard, il attrapa ma main pour nous faire aller à la rencontre des gens venu assisté au mariage. Je devrais attendre que nous soyons seuls pour enfin pouvoir lâcher sa main, aller dormir et essayer d'oublier. Oublier que je venais d'être légalement mariée au pire monstre de toute l'humanité. Un frisson me parcourut et il s'en rendit probablement compte puisque son emprise sur ma main se raffermit. Mes doigts commencèrent à me faire souffrir, mais je refusai de dire quoi que ce soit par fierté.

Au bout d'un moment après avoir salué et fais de faux sourires à tout le monde nous allions enfin nous asseoir pour manger le repas. Il lâcha ma main et celle-ci était déjà rouge. À peine marié qu'il me laissait déjà des traces.

Un homme à la table m'observait et je le remarquai directement. Il me mettait mal à l'aise et je ne savais pas comment réagir.

\- Nous parlerons de ton comportement tout à l'heure.

\- Mon comportement Madara-sama ? Puis-je savoir quelle faute j'ai commis ?

\- Tais-toi et mange avant que je ne te nourrisse moi-même.

Je fermai les yeux un court instant avant de les rouvrir et de commencer à manger. Je n'avais pas du tout faim. Mon appétit avait quelque peu disparu à l'instant où j'avais dû marcher jusqu'à l'autel pour l'épouser. Madara discutait avec tout le monde. Enfin, les autres lui parlaient et il répondait, oui, c'était plutôt ça. Une rage immense me prit soudain, je venais d'être mariée contre mon gré, et tout le monde semblait joyeux ici à l'exception de Naoko. Madara ne semblait même pas se souciait de moi alors quel été le but de ce mariage ?!

Je vis un verre plein pas loin de Madara, je ne pris même pas le temps de réfléchir et tendis la main comme pour l'attraper sauf que je le poussai du bout des doigts pour le renverser sur Madara. Madara s'arrêta de bouger, de parler et me regarda sur le côté, son regard était sombre. Il savait que je l'avais fait exprès. Tous les invités s'étaient tu également. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû agir aussi bêtement. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire le jour de notre mariage pas vrai ?

\- Tu ne sais pas faire usage de ta main ? Même un enfant n'est pas aussi maladroit que toi.

\- Pardon Madara-sama, ma main a… Glissée.

Il m'attrapa le poignet droit avec douceur et me fit un petit sourire qui n'avait rien de gentil. Il glissa sa main dans la mienne doucement.

\- Je vous en prie, reprenez, ma femme est juste étourdie.

Les conversations reprirent, les gens discutaient entre eux, personne ne se souciait de nous et je me sentis hors de danger. Quand d'un coup ma main fut serrée violemment. J'étais persuadée que si les gens ne parlaient pas aussi fort en nous ignorant tout le monde aurait pu remarquer qu'il me maltraitait. Je plaçai ma main gauche sur la main de Madara, les yeux aux bords des larmes le suppliant d'arrêter. Il gardait un visage neutre, c'était impressionnant. Personne n'aurait pu remarquer ce qui était en train de se produire.

\- Excuse-toi tout de suite.

\- Je me suis déjà excusée…

Sa main serra encore plus fort et je crus qu'il allait me la casser alors je me dépêchai d'accéder à sa demander.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne recommencerai pas je le promets…

Il lâcha enfin ma main, me regarda avec dédain, et retourna à ses conversations me forçant à parler moi aussi comme s'il n'avait pas failli me casser la main quelques secondes avant. Ma main me faisait encore souffrir mais je refusai de laisser paraître quoi que ce soit. Je ne devais pas être faible.

J'échangeai deux trois mots avec certaines personnes quand Madara me faisait comprendre que c'était à moi de parler. Ce qui m'effrayait le plus c'était que si nous n'arrivions pas à nous enfuir avec Naoko, ce serait « ça » ma vie. Je serrai les dents avec dégoût. Non, ce n'étais pas possible, je m'enfuirai avec Naoko, je ne resterai pas là.

Celle-ci essayait d'ailleurs de discuter avec moi, mais nous étions assez limitées au niveau de nos sujets de conversation puisque Madara était toujours à côté de moi.

Après de longues heures, la soirée toucha finalement à sa fin et je me sentais soulagée. Plus besoin de faire de faux sourires, plus besoins de répondre poliment à des gens que je mourrai d'envie d'insulter.

Madara se leva pour saluer ses conseillers et je savais au fond de moi qu'il attendait la même chose de moi, alors je le fis dans l'instant pour éviter d'éventuelle représailles. Les conseillers repartirent au compte goutte, certains en bougonnant, d'autres en souriant de manière malsaine. Ils me répugnaient tous. Tous les Uchiha.

\- Félicitations, Madara-sama, Fuki-sama. Nous vous souhaitons une longue et belle vie.

\- Nous nous en assurerons Kenji, merci.

Madara venait de lui répondre, je n'avais aucune envie de gaspiller de la salive pour eux, alors je m'inclinai respectueusement et attendis qu'ils disparaissent enfin de ma vue avant de porter mon attention vers mon amie qui arrivait à son tour pour me « féliciter ».

Naoko vint m'embrasser sur la joue et me chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille pour que je sois la seule à entendre :

\- Fuki-sama je… Laissez-vous faire s'il vous plaît, évitez de le mettre trop en colère, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit…

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça Naoko…

Elle me lança un dernier regard avant d'embrasser mes mains et de partir les yeux rouges. Elle avait certainement envie de pleurer. Si elle savait à quel point, je me sentais vide. Izuna s'était approché de nous pendant que je discutai avec mon amie et Madara s'adressa alors à lui.

\- Izuna, reste avec Fuki un instant, je dois dire un mot à Kenji.

Izuna hocha la tête et laissa son frère partir.

\- Toutes mes félicitations Fuki pour ton mariage. J'espère que tu rendras mon frère heureux.

\- Arrêtez de me sourire comme ça, Izuna-sama.

\- Je pense que tu peux me considérer comme ton beau-frère à présent.

Il se mit à ricaner comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus drôle au monde. Lui mon beau-frère ? J'allai être malade s'il n'arrêtait pas de me dire de telles choses.

\- Tu sais, ce n'était pas très malin de ta part de renverser le verre sur Madara tout à l'heure. Ne teste pas ses limites. Il te le ferait regretter quand vous ne seriez que tous les deux.

Je serrai les dents, c'est vrai que j'avais été idiote. Maudite impulsivité. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire machine arrière maintenant alors autant me montrer forte.

\- Merci pour les conseils.

Il continua de me sourire comme s'il m'appréciait vraiment dans le fond. Une chose était sûre, Madara n'était pas le seul à avoir un problème. Madara revint au bout de deux minutes. Arrêtant ainsi mon supplice avec Izuna.

\- Nous allons te laisser maintenant si tu le veux bien.

\- Bien sûr. Vous avez encore du temps devant vous. Profite bien.

Profite bien ? Vraiment ? Il ne faisait quand même pas référence à… ? Je crus voir un léger sourire sur le visage de Madara. Bordel de merde, mais si c'était ça. Il faisait bien référence à ça. Je pensai qu'Izuna n'était peut-être pas aussi tordu que son frère, mais ils étaient finalement semblables en tout point. Je refusai de faire « ça » avec Madara. Je ne l'aimai pas et il ne m'aimait pas alors nous n'avions pas besoin de faire ça.

Madara se tourna vers moi, toute trace de sourire avait disparu, il me fit un signe pour me dire de le suivre, je m'exécutai, mais fis en sorte de rester en retrait, je ne voulais pas le suivre, mais je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette salle non plus, j'étais comme prise au piège, encore. Il me fit rentrer dans sa chambre. Enfin, celle qui était désormais la nôtre. Elle était plutôt simple, deux grandes armoires contre le mur du fond, un énorme lit à baldaquin et un bureau avec un vase dessus, rien de plus simple. La pièce était grise, seulement le lit était couvert de draps blancs. Madara me tira bien vite hors de mes pensées.

\- Ce qui s'est passé ce soir ne se reproduira plus tu m'entends ?!

 _Le Le mariage enfin... :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. :)_

 _Maelyss64: Ahahaha j'espère que tu n'es pas trop stressée quand même ! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII :

Il avait la mâchoire serrée, je ne compris pas le moins du monde de quoi il parlait. Pourquoi était-il si en colère. Il ne pouvait s'agir de l'histoire du verre puisque je m'étais excusée platement. Izuna avait raison en tout cas, il me ferait payer chaque mauvais pas en privé.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, au juste ?

\- Cet homme qui t'observait pendant le repas, pourquoi lui as-tu lancé des regards en retour ?

Alors il ne s'agissait même pas de l'épisode du verre plein ? Il était vraiment resté concentré sur ça toute la soirée ? Je voulais lui répondre, mais j'essayai de bien choisir mes mots me rendant compte qu'Izuna avait parlé sagement. Si je voulais assurer ma survie et celle de Naoko, je ne pouvais pas jouer les fortes têtes maintenant. Même si nous étions mariés, je ne pourrais pas faire ou dire ce qu'il me plaisait, j'en étais parfaitement consciente.

\- J'ai senti qu'on me regardait et j'ai voulu voir de qui il s'agissait, c'est tout. Je ne le connais même pas.

\- Il sera torturé demain par les hommes d'Izuna.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Qu'à t'il fait de si horrible je ne

\- Tu es ma femme Fuki. Tu m'entends ?! Je ne tolérerai pas que d'autres hommes t'observent de cette manière et que tu les regardes en retour comme tu l'as fait.

Mon Dieu qu'il était possessif. Il avait pris ça comme un défi venant de moi alors que je me demandai tout simplement ce que cet homme voulait. Et maintenant il serait torturé demain. Madara avait vraiment un gros problème. Il était fou. Je n'osai pas lui répondre, mais mon corps le fit d'une certaine manière. J'attrapai le vase qui se trouvait sur le bureau et le lançai de toutes mes forces contre le mur. Il éclata en mille morceaux. Et je ne pus retenir le flot de paroles qui suivirent.

\- Vous êtes cruel, le pire homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré ! J'ai tout fait, j'ai accepté de vous épouser pour sauver mon amie, et vous trouvez encore le moyen de torturer un homme parce qu'il m'a jeté un regard, vous êtes complétement fou ma parole !

Je ne pouvais plus revenir sur ce que j'avais fait, j'avais agi par colère, tristesse et désespoir sans même réfléchir à ce que ça pouvait encore provoquer. Impulsive. Ça me qualifiait bien. Mais je sus immédiatement que cette fois, j'allai vraiment le regretter.

Madara entra dans une colère noire, m'attrapa la mâchoire, de manière assez brusque, celle-ci me brûla, toutefois, je sentis bien qu'il se retenait pour ne pas me laisser de trace sur le visage. J'essayai d'attraper sa main avec la mienne, mais elle me faisait souffrir, souvenir de ce qu'il m'avait fait plus tôt et me força à avancer jusqu'au lit. Je commençai à comprendre où il voulait en venir et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Ma colère disparaissait déjà me laissant seule face à lui, et tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de pleurnicher. Je venais d'attiser un feu qui était déjà hardent et maintenant, j'allai me brûler. Il lâcha ma mâchoire et attrapa mon poignet déjà meurtri pour me faire avancer vers lui.

\- Non Madara-sama, je vous en prie, pas ça ! Tout, mais pas ça.

Je tirai sur mon poignet pour essayer de le faire lâcher, mais ça ne servait à rien, il était bien plus fort que moi et mon poignet était bien trop faible après le traitement que Madara lui avait fait subir. Mon cœur se serrait de plus en plus. Il me poussa sur le lit et mon souffle se coupa net. Prise d'un instinct presque animal, je me débâtis du mieux que je pouvais pendant qu'il venait à son tour sur le lit en me maintenant fermement les poignets.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça. Lâchez-moi !

Madara prit mes poignets dans une seule main avant de s'emparer de mes cheveux avec sa main libre et il rapprocha nos deux visages comme cela.

\- J'ai tous les droits sur toi Fuki, tu m'appartiens. C'est ton devoir d'épouse.

Il avait parlé d'une voix glaciale, mais étrangement calme. Mes larmes commençaient à couler, pas seulement à cause de la douleur physique, mais aussi à cause de la peur. Je ne voulais pas ça. Ne pouvions-nous pas juste être marié et que cette histoire s'arrête là ?! Ça aurait été amplement suffisant pourtant…

\- Je vais crier si vous ne me lâchez pas !

Ma voix tremblait, je pleurai comme une enfant, je n'avais aucune confiance en moi, mais il fallait que je tente le tout pour le tout.

\- Vas-y, crie. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore remarqué, je suis le chef de ce clan, tu n'es qu'une étrangère, personne n'osera me défier pour t'aider, toi.

Il lâcha sa prise sur mes cheveux et m'allongea entièrement sur le lit. J'essayai de me débattre encore du mieux que je le pouvais, de le repousser, mais j'étais bien plus faible que lui, il le savait et moi aussi. Tous mes efforts étaient vains. Il défit mon kimono, retira sa propre tenue de cérémonie entièrement et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire nous étions nue. Ma peau nue au contact de l'air me donna froid. Le premier homme qui m'aura vu nue aura été mon mari certes, mais un monstre avant tout. Je priai pour qu'un miracle survienne et qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne voulais pas.

Il m'embrassa et réussis à introduire sa langue entre mes lèvres. Le contact n'aurait pas été si désagréable que ça si je ne le détestai pas et qu'il ne me faisait pas peur. Mais c'était le cas. Je ne sais pas comment il réussit à faire ça, mais en quelques mouvements, il écarta mes jambes et une de ses mains se déplaça lentement en s'arrêtant sur la courbe de mon sein avant de me caresser _là._ Là, où personne ne m'avait jamais touché, là où je n'aurai jamais cru être touchée un jour, car je n'aurai jamais dû être mariée.

Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se produisit, mais le bas de mon corps réagissait de manière instinctive, et je commençai un peu à avoir chaud. Comme si mon corps donnait une permission à Madara alors que toute mon âme criait « non ». Au bout d'un moment, il plaça son membre contre mon entrée et je me crispai directement. Il rentra en moi d'un coup brisant quelque chose. La douleur fut atroce et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri et de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il entama des mouvements de va-et-vient mais je le sentis agacé de voir qu'il ne me faisait pas plus d'effet que ça bien au contraire, il se retira alors et je pensais que c'était fini. La sensation de brûlure était toujours là, mais au moins, ça c'était fini vite.

Je regrettai tout de suite d'avoir été aussi naïve et de penser une telle chose, car il se contenta juste de me retourner, je n'avais même pas pu émettre de résistance. Il s'enfonça à nouveau en moi et j'étouffai mes cris contre le matelas en espérant que tout ça soit bientôt fini. Je ne savais pas du tout combien de temps c'était sensé durer en moyenne, mais c'était long, trop long. Je n'arrêtai pas de me demander pourquoi moi, pourquoi il avait eu besoin de me choisir moi au lieu d'une des filles de son clan. Je m'en fichai royalement qu'il ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance.

Après cette torture interminable, les larmes, la douleur, et les supplications vaines, il se libéra finalement à l'intérieur de moi avant de se retirer, et de partir du lit et la chambre, certainement pour prendre une douche. J'étais entièrement allongée sur le ventre, la tête dans les coussins à pleurer tout ce que je pouvais, mon bas-ventre me brûlait et je me sentais sale, monstrueusement sale.

Madara revint au bout d'un moment, mais ça m'avait paru drôlement court. Je tremblai à l'idée qu'il allait revenir dans le lit et il m'attira à ses côtés de façon à ce que mon dos soit collé à lui et il entremêla nos jambes.

\- C'était douloureux ?

Il se foutait de moi ? Si c'était douloureux ? J'avais envie de le tuer. Comment osait-il me demander une telle chose après avoir fait ça. Mais je n'avais pas la force de répondre tout ce qui me passait par la tête alors je me contentai de lui dire que oui, avec une toute petite voix.

\- Alors peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu te laisseras faire tranquillement sans hurler et pleurer.

Je retenais mes larmes, cette fois, mon sanglot coincé dans ma gorge. Il était cruel. Au moment où je pensais qu'il allait me laissait tranquille il posa une de ses mains sur mon bas-ventre et prise de panique je recommençai à me débattre une fois encore même si c'était parfaitement inutile vu l'état dans lequel j'étais. Il grogna.

\- Je te préviens si tu ne t'arrêtes pas tout de suite, tu vas souffrir.

Tout mon corps se raidit, j'avais eu tellement mal, et j'avais tellement peur qu'il recommence que j'arrêtai de me débattre dans la seconde. Il commença à agiter sa main doucement contre mon bas-ventre. Je me demandai ce qu'il était en train de faire jusqu'à ce que je remarque que la chaleur de ses mouvements atténuait la douleur. Malgré que ce geste n'était en rien une mauvaise intention, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de trembler encore plus en sentant ses doigts sur ma peau.

\- J'ai peur de vous…

\- Tu n'as pas à me craindre si tu me respectes.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça, alors je laissai le silence s'installer. Je m'endormis sans même m'en rendre compte, les yeux encore pleins de larmes.

Le lendemain matin, Madara n'était plus dans le lit, je me redressai et grimaçai à cause de la douleur qui me tiraillait dans le ventre. Notre ébat d'hier m'avait vraiment laissé dans un sale état. Une servante vient me ramener à manger sur l'ordre de Madara et m'indiqua qu'il était dix heures du matin. J'avais réellement dormis tout ce temps sans même m'en apercevoir. Elle s'occupa de nettoyer les morceaux de verre qui n'avaient pas bougé.

Elle m'escorta ensuite jusque dans la salle de bain et me fit couler un bain. Inconsciemment, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser à quelque chose en particulier : avait-il remarqué le petit point bleu que j'avais dans mon cou hier soir ? Je passai délicatement ma main au niveau de la petite marque, il ne l'avait sûrement pas vu, ou il aurait dit quelque chose non ? J'observai ensuite ma main, celle qu'il avait malmené hier. Etrangement, même si elle me faisait toujours souffrir le martyre, elle était seulement un peu rouge.

Je ne restais pas bien longtemps dans mon bain, car je voulais aller voir Naoko au plus vite et que je ne voulais pas m'attarder plus longtemps à penser à la chose horrible qu'il m'avait faite.

La servante revint avec un nouveau kimono, mais beaucoup plus simple que celui de la veille, celui de mon mariage. Elle m'aida à m'habiller en vitesse puis à me coiffer.

Quand je revins dans ma chambre une servante était en train de retirer les draps, il y avait une tache de sang dessus et mon cœur se serra à nouveau mais je préférai fermer les yeux, essayant de contenir mon émotion. Comment avait-il pu ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Je sursautai, mon corps se tendit immédiatement après avoir vu que c'était Madara qui venait de rentrer.

\- Laisse-nous.

Son ton ne laissa place à aucun commentaire, la servante qui enlevait les draps se dépêcha de s'incliner avant de sortir, les draps sales à la main. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, ce qui me fit trembler de plus belle. Je n'osai pas le regarder dans les yeux, mon regard étant porté sur le sol. Mes mains étaient en train de trembler d'une manière que je ne pouvais pas contrôler, je me sentis faible, je me mordis la lèvre.

\- Tu as encore mal au ventre ?

\- Oui…

\- Beaucoup ?

\- Oui Madara-sama.

\- Parfait.

Je me demandai s'il était sérieux. Quel genre d'homme était-il à la fin.

\- Si à l'avenir, tu oses me défier encore comme ça, avec tes hurlements dignes d'une sauvagesse, je m'assurerai que ta douleur soit bien pire, crois-moi. J'ai fait preuve de patience avec toi hier soir.

De patience ? Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même définition de patience.

\- Bien maintenant que tu es ma femme tu sais sans doute tu devras remplir ton devoir conjugal, comme n'importe qu'elle autre femme ici-bas.

Je me crispai et mes mains serrèrent mon kimono.

\- Mais je venais surtout pour mettre les choses aux clairs, toutes les informations que tu pourrais détenir peut importe quel clan elles concernent, devront me revenir d'ici peu. Des questions ?

\- Qu'est devenu l'homme d'hier ?

Son visage se crispa, toute la colère semblait émanée de son corps et il activa son sharingan. Je venais de toucher une corde sensible, je l'avais mis en rogne et ça ne lui avait pas plu.

\- Il est en train d'affronter Izuna. Il mourra.

Je ne savais plus quoi lui répondre, je n'avais pas envie de m'engager dans un combat que je perdrai alors je levai simplement la tête vers lui et dis :

\- Pardonnez moi Madara-sama…

Il me regarda d'un air étrange, son sharingan se désactiva et il ferma les yeux tout en posant deux doigts sur l'os de son nez.

\- Tu as d'autres questions ?

Sa voix, elle, était toujours aussi agressive.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir vu vos parents lors de la cérémonie d'hier. Ont-ils refusés ce mariage ?

\- J'ai tué mon père et ma mère est morte après avoir donné naissance à Izuna.

Il avait tué son père…Il avait dit ça sur un ton tellement détaché, ça me donnait froid dans le dos.

\- Puis-je aller voir Naoko tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui. Si c'est tout, je vais partir, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Je ne répondis pas et il commença à m'éloigner quand il s'arrêta à nouveau comme s'il venait d'oublier quelque chose et il me parla.

\- Avant de partir, prends ça.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau où le vase était posé hier soir, il y attrapa un verre rempli d'eau que la servante avait dû poser ce matin et sortie quelque chose d'un tiroir du bureau avant de me le tendre. Je le regardai avec interrogation.

\- C'est pour tes douleurs. Au ventre.

\- Auriez-vous des regrets Madara-sama ?

Il me fit un sourire malsain avant d'approcher son visage du mien et de me dire :

\- Pas le moins du monde.

Il fit demi-tour sans me lancer un regard et s'en alla. Je regardai le verre et le médicament avec détachement. Je mis le médicament dans l'eau et il commença à se désagréger tout doucement. Quand il fut fin prêt, je portai le verre à mes lèvres, mais quelque chose me stoppa. Pourquoi lui faisais-je confiance de cette manière ? Ça pouvait être n'importe quel médicament après tout. J'étais en colère contre moi-même. Malgré ce qu'il m'avait infligé, je lui faisais confiance et faisais comme une gentille fille tout ce qu'il me demandait de faire. Il fallait à tout prix que cela cesse.

Je sortis de ma chambre et avançai dans les longs couloirs, décidée à sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible et à me débarrasser de ce verre. Au moment où je croisai la plante qui m'avait déjà vu dans tous mes états quelques jours auparavant, je balançai l'eau qui contenait le médicament à l'intérieur. Et si c'était vraiment un médicament pour me soulager et qu'il essayait juste d'être gentil me souffla ma conscience. Dans ce cas grand bien lui fasse, mais un viol restait un viol et je refusai de me faire acheter et de pardonner ça avec juste un médicament pour faire passer la douleur. Si bien sûr s'en était bien un…

 _Chapitre 8 ! Bon, Madara est vraiment pas cool hein... :) Mais s'il était tout gentil ce serait pas Madara non plus donc..._

 _Maelyss64: Oui...Pas cool, hein ? Fuki en bave pas mal ! Mais bon Madara reste Madara, et même si je pense qu'il n'est pas entièrement mauvais, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit un ange non plus... loin de là ! J'espère que tu apprécieras quand même :) Bisous_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX :

Je marchai vite dans l'espoir d'arriver rapidement dans la petite maison où Naoko vivait à présent seule. Les gens que je croisai me regardaient parfois avec envie, parfois avec dégoût. Certains me dévisageaient de haut en bas et j'avoue que je n'étais pas à l'aise du tout. Je pressai alors le pas et j'arrivai enfin devant la petite maison dans laquelle j'avais vécu pendant quelques jours avec mon amie de toujours. À peine avais-je enlevé mes chaussures et mis un pied sur le sol de la maison que Naoko était déjà là me prenant dans ses bras, plus heureuse que jamais de me revoir.

\- Fuki-sama est ce que tout va bien ? Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir de la nuit… J'avais tellement peur. Vous semblez être frigorifiée ! Venez, je vais préparer du thé, vous vous sentirez mieux.

\- Merci Naoko.

Malgré tout ce qu'il m'arrivait en ce moment, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire et de me sentir « mieux » à ses côtés, elle m'apaisait en quelque sorte. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une théière pleine de thé et deux tasses, elle m'en servit une d'abord puis elle se servit la sienne avant de me redemander sur un ton un peu plus calme :

\- Est ce que vous allez bien ?...

\- Ça va merci, j'ai juste un peu mal au ventre.

\- Oh…

Elle prit sa tasse de thé la porta à ses lèvres, et bu une gorgée avant de la reposer brutalement et de me regarder avec terreur.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez… ?

\- Oui…

Je détournai le regard gêné, je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise. Et je savais qu'elle était aussi gênée que moi, mais il y avait autre chose dans son regard, de la tristesse sans aucun doute.

\- Vous désirez un médicament pour la douleur ?

\- Tu en aurais ?

\- Bien sûr ! Quand j'étais partie près de la forêt la dernière fois, je me suis assuré de ramener mes propres plantes pour éviter d'avoir à utiliser leur médicament à eux. Apparemment, ils n'utilisent pas tellement les infusions comme nous à base de plantes. Ils métamorphosent un peu la plante pour qu'elle ressemble à une gélule et ils trouvent ça mieux…

\- Oui, je suis au courant. Madara m'en à proposé tout à l'heure.

\- Vraiment ?!

Cette fois elle était choquée.

\- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas bu, j'avais trop peur qu'il m'empoisonne.

\- Oui, je comprends vous avez eu raison Fuki-sama. Je reviens tout de suite, je vais chercher les plantes et votre douleur disparaîtra en un clin d'œil.

\- Merci Naoko.

Elle me fit un grand sourire avant de partir en courant chercher tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle revient avec une nouvelle tasse et un liquide déjà présent, elle me la tendit, je le bus jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une goutte. Le goût était amer, mais c'était supportable.

\- Ça ira mieux d'ici quelques minutes normalement.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas trop pour moi, je survivrai.

\- D'ailleurs… Il ne vous a pas fait trop mal ?...

Je me raidis, mes mains commencèrent à trembler, et c'est à ce moment précis que la douleur dans le creux de mon ventre se réveilla, mais je n'avais pas envie de pleurer maintenant ou même de trop ressasser ce moment. Aussi, je décidai de lui mentir un peu.

\- J'ai eu mal si, mais ça été quand même je suppose en tout cas pour une première fois…

\- Je comprends oui…

Elle avait les joues rouges et moi aussi très probablement. Mais je devais absolument lui demander de me rendre un service.

\- Naoko ? Pourrais-tu m'aider à faire quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr, dites moi tout.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à me protéger.

\- Vous protégez ?

\- Oui, tu sais…

J'étais extrêmement mal à l'aise, mais j'avais besoin de lui demander et je savais que personne ici ne m'aiderait.

\- Oh, vous voulez dire… Un contraceptif ?

\- Oui…

\- J'y avais déjà songé, j'ai cueilli une plante un peu spéciale qui à des vertus contraceptives à ce que j'ai entendu. Vous devrez prendre votre infusion chaque jour.

\- D'accord. Et quand pourrais-je commencer ?

\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. Prenez-le de manière régulière, chaque jour vers la même heure ça sera plus efficace apparemment.

Je saisis les petites plantes et les cachai dans mon kimono.

\- Fuki-sama, vous pensez que Madara a vu votre marque ?

\- Non. Tu penses que suis assez idiote pour la lui montrer ?

Naoko baissa les yeux, j'avais parlé de manière sèche, à croire que Madara déteignait déjà sur moi. Je me sentis coupable immédiatement, je n'aurai pas dû lui parler comme ça.

\- Excuse moi… Je suis à fleur de peau ces temps-ci…

\- C'est normal... Je comprends ne vous en faites pas !

Nous parlions encore pendant une petite heure avec Naoko, j'omis de lui parler de l'homme que Madara avait fait tuer dans un excès de rage, elle était déjà bien trop terrorisée par lui rien qu'en entendant son prénom. Keiko vint me chercher m'indiquant qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. J'étais agacé de voir qu'on me considérait comme une enfant, mais je n'osai pas trop jouer à la plus maligne me remémorant la manière dont j'avais fini hier soir après avoir casé un vase sous le coup de la colère et comment ça avait fini pour moi.

Une fois arrivée dans ma nouvelle demeure, je me rendis dans ma chambre voulant à tout prix commencer à prendre ma nouvelle routine contraceptive. Je fis infuser les plantes dans de l'eau et cachai le reste de celle-ci sous mon lit espérant que Madara ou une servante ne les trouveraient pas ici. J'avalai à toute vitesse ma tasse de thé, le goût était infecte j'avais envie de vomir, mais c'était toujours mieux que d'avoir un enfant de cet homme.

Je profitai de mon petit moment de solitude pour me reposer un peu, j'allai m'allonger sur le lit et je me détendis. Au moins, je n'avais plus de risque d'avoir un enfant de lui.

Un bruit me fit sursauter, je me demandai de quoi il s'agissait alors je me levai et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre qui était ouverte. Madara était là, avec Izuna. Ils s'entraînaient ensemble. Enfin, de mon point de vue, on aurait plutôt dit qu'ils allaient se tuer. Leurs mouvements étaient incroyables, d'une fluidité et d'une force parfaite. Ils étaient vraiment impressionnants et j'osai à peine imaginer à quoi ils ressemblaient quand ils étaient en guerre. Leurs ennemis devaient être terrorisés.

J'observai Madara, la manière dont les muscles de son corps se tendaient. Ce corps qui avait été si proche du mien la nuit dernière. Je me mordis la lèvre de frustration et essayai de me sortir cette image de la tête. Son corps était attirant, il fallait l'admettre, mais ça ne concernait en rien sa personnalité et qui il était réellement.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que je les regardai, Madara venait de parer un coup d'Izuna. Quand soudain, il s'arrêtèrent et tournèrent la tête dans ma direction. Ma première réaction fut de me baisser, esperant avoir réagis assez vite et qu'ils ne m'aient pas vu.

\- Après nous avoir observé tout ce temps, il est un peu tard pour se cacher Fuki, tu ne penses pas ?

Je respirai un grand coup et me levai, essayant de paraître sûre de moi, mais j'avais honte de m'être fait prendre ainsi. Je leur tournai le dos, j'entendis Izuna rire, mais je ne bougeai pas.

\- Je ne vous observai pas, je regardai par la fenêtre et vous étiez là, c'est tout.

J'étais rouge de honte, mais heureuse d'avoir le dos tourné pour ne pas qu'ils le remarquent. Izuna rit de plus belle, et je serrai les poings, vexée. Je m'éloignai de la fenêtre et allai m'asseoir, seule, dans un coin de la pièce, espérant que ma honte s'atténuerait à mesure que les heures passeraient.

Madara rentra tard dans la soirée, j'étais déjà au lit, mais je l'attendis, ayant trop peur de ce qu'il me ferait si je dormais quand il arrivait. Je m'attendis à ce qu'il se moque de moi à cause de ce qui c'était passé cette après-midi. Mais à peine eut-il posé un pied dans la chambre qu'il s'arrêta net, m'observant de la tête au pied, les sourcils froncés. Je n'étais pas à l'aise du tout et je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre.

\- Cette odeur… Tu as pris une plante contraceptive, c'est ça ?

Son regard devint encore plus noir qu'il ne l'était en temps normal. Et mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine. Comment avait-il pu le deviner rien qu'a l'odeur ? Ça ne sentait pourtant pas si fort !

\- Qui t'as donnée une telle chose ? Je vais lui faire regretter d'être né.

\- Personne j-je les ai trouvées moi-même.

Je n'essayai même pas de nier l'existence des plantes, ça aurait été vain et je l'aurai mis dans une colère encore plus sombre que maintenant. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'était Naoko qui me les avait données.

Madara s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa doucement, mais fermement par le poignet droit pour me rapprocher de lui. Je grimaçai à cause de la douleur que ça me provoqua, mon poignet et ma main étant encore fragile à cause de lui.

\- Dis-moi la vérité tout de suite et je serai peut-être clément avec toi et la personne concernée.

Je déglutis difficilement. Devais-je lui dire ? Je décidai de me taire, mais il continua :

\- Suis-je bête, tu n'as qu'une seule amie ici, c'est donc forcément Naoko.

Il me lança un sourire qui me donnait froid dans le dos, il jouait avec moi. Il voulait voir ma réaction depuis le début.

\- S'il vous plaît, Madara-sama, elle n'y est pour rien je

\- Bien, je vois qu'hier ne t'a pas servi de leçon et que tu continues de me défier. Naoko sera punie demain à l'aube, Izuna et son sharingan s'en chargeront. Je pense qu'il s'en donnera à cœur joie.

\- Non ! S'il vous plaît elle voulait juste m'aider, c'est de ma faute, punissez-moi !

Je le suppliai à nouveau, j'avais tellement peur pour Naoko. Izuna allait la torturer. Ce n'était pas humain.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu seras puni toi aussi, tu ne sortiras pas de cette chambre jusqu'à ce que j'estime que tu puisses retourner à une vie normale. Et tu ne verras pas Naoko n'ont plus. Je pense que ça t'apprendra à vouloir me défier. Maintenant, donne-moi les informations.

\- Quelles informations ?! Je n'en ai aucune, je le jure ! S'il vous plaît.

Il m'observa attentivement quelques secondes avant de me dire :

\- Bien. Je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute, tu sais très bien quelles seront les conséquences si tu mens, pas vrai ?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre tellement j'étais pétrifiée. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et j'étais tellement épouvantée par ce qu'il venait de dire que je n'osai pas me défendre et risquer de le mettre encore plus en colère. Ma pauvre Naoko… J'aurais voulu prendre sa place. Il lâcha mon poignet et alla retirer son haut non loin de l'armoire, comme si de rien était. Madara avait beau être un bel homme, il n'en était pas moins cruel.

 _Voilà le chapitre 9 j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)_

 _Maelyss64: Ahaha :) J'aurai du appeler cette_ _fic "Les malheurs de Fuki" :') ! En tout cas, encore merci pour tes reviews, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir ! :)_

 _Landos: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre, ainsi que les autres te plairont. Et j'espère aussi ne pas te décevoir avec la suite ! :)_

 _Noctambuleuse: Ahah ! y'a pas de soucis, et puis y'a pas de contrainte tu n'es pas_ _obligée de commenter à chaque fois, je ne t'en veux pas :) merci quand même pour ta review et pour ta pour ta gentillesse :D Bisous !_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre X :

J'étais dans la baignoire, je me savonnai sans un bruit. J'avais congédié la servante plus tôt ne voulant pas de sa compagnie. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était méchante, disons juste que je n'avais rien en commun avec elle. Je repensai à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la matinée, j'avais supplié Madara une fois encore de me laisser voir Naoko, de ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais aucune de mes supplications n'avaient changé quoi que ce soit.

Je soufflai légèrement et pris appui sur les rebords de la baignoire pour sortir de l'eau. J'allai chercher moi-même une serviette et m'habillait avec un genre de kimono court et léger, réservé pour le soir normalement, qui dévoilait mes jambes. Mais étant condamnée à rester là, je préférai rester à l'aise.

Je retournai dans ma chambre et la servante était là, m'attendant bien sagement.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Fuki-sama ? Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

\- J'aimerais savoir comment va mon amie, Naoko.

Elle me regarda avec un air étonné. Son nom ne lui disait probablement rien.

\- Elle aussi a les cheveux blancs.

\- Ah, oui, je vois qui c'est. Malheureusement, Madara-sama à été très clair à ce sujet, il ne veut pas que vous sachiez quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qui se passe pour elle, Fuki-sama.

Alors comme ça, Madara avait déjà donné ses ordres. Je la remerciai quand même pour son aide et partie m'allonger dans le lit, espérant que la journée passe rapidement.

Finalement au bout d'une heure, ne voyant pas le temps passé, je me décidai à demander quelque chose.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Oui, Fuki-sama ?

\- Pourrais-tu m'emmener au bureau de Madara-sama ?

\- Est-ce important ? Madara-sama a demandé à ce que vous ne sortiez pas la chambre sauf si c'est important.

\- Ca l'est, je dois lui parler.

Ce n'était pas aussi important que j'avais essayé de lui faire croire, mais au moins elle me conduisait là où je le voulais.

\- Très bien Fuki-sama, suivez-moi.

Je lui lançai un petit sourire et la suivis à travers toute la maison jusqu'à arriver dans son bureau. La servante semblait drôlement gênée et je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais je ne voulais pas m'en soucier maintenant, alors une fois qu'elle eut toqué et qu'on lui somma d'entrer, elle me laissa la place pour que je sois seule avec mon « époux ».

Madara releva la tête, il semblait blaser, mais son regard changea rapidement quand il me vit.

\- Pourquoi viens-tu me voir habiller ainsi ?!

Il avait prononcé sa phrase les dents serrées et je vis bien qu'il bouillonnait de rage.

\- J-je… En fait, je ne pensais pas sortir de la chambre et du coup, j'ai oublié de me changer, je suppose…

\- Quelqu'un t'a vu ?!

\- Non, non personne, je le jure. Juste ma servante, c'est tout.

\- J'espère que tu es vraiment sûre de toi. Je ne tolérai pas qu'un autre homme te voit dans une telle tenue.

Je rougis instinctivement. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à ça plus tôt ?! Je savais pourtant qu'il était un maniaque du contrôle et de la possessivité.

\- Je vous demande pardon ça ne se reproduira plus. Mais je vous promets que personne ne m'a vu…

Il sembla se détendre un peu, mais pas assez pour parler avec une voix normale.

\- Qu'est-que tu viens faire ici ?

\- C'est juste que… Je voulais savoir si Keiko pouvait être ma « servante officielle » ?

\- Ta servante actuelle ne te convient pas ? Si elle t'a manqué de respect ou que ce soit d'autre, je m'occuperai de son cas personnellement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Mais je n'arrive pas à parler avec elle, je ne me sens… Pas à l'aise… Keiko est plus naturelle.

\- Hm. Je la ferai te rejoindre dans notre chambre dans ce cas.

\- Et puis-je demander autre chose ?

\- Tu me demandes déjà beaucoup.

Il était clairement agacé et je ne voulais pas le mettre trop en colère, aussi hésitais-je avant de lui demander.

\- Est ce que je pourrai avoir des livres ? Je n'aurai rien à faire le reste du temps quand Keiko sera partie.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu aurais dû y penser avant.

Je vis que malgré son agacement évident, il avait du mal à détaché son regard de ma tenue et je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir été si idiote de venir habiller comme ça. Je voulais partir vite.

\- Bien, j'ai compris… Je vais me retirer dans notre chambre dans ce cas.

\- Hm.

Je pris ça pour un oui et avançai à grands pas vers la porte, mais avant que je n'eus le temps de l'ouvrir, il me dit :

\- Et dépêche toi d'arriver à la chambre sans que personne ne te voie. Je ne veux rien entendre à ce sujet, tu m'as bien compris ?

\- Oui Madara-sama.

Il retourna à ses parchemins et je m'éclipsai à toute vitesse et couru jusqu'à ma chambre. Peu de temps après Keiko me rejoignit et nous discutions pendant quelques heures de tout et de rien. Ça faisait passer le temps. J'avais essayé de lui demander comment les choses se passaient pour Naoko et elle m'avait simplement répondu que sa torture avait fini quelques heures auparavant, mais qu'elle dormirait sûrement plusieurs jours, trop épuisée physiquement et mentalement par cet acte ignoble. Néanmoins, elle était resté vague à ce sujet.

Keiko était partie après ça, me laissant seule. J'étais terriblement inquiète pour mon amie. Je me faisais un sang d'encre.

J'étais dans la chambre, attendant le retour de Madara. Je ne savais pas quand il était sensé venir. J'essayai désespérément de trouver quelque chose à faire et finalement, piquée par la curiosité, je me dirigeai vers son armoire pour voir ce qu'elle contenait. À l'intérieur il y avait tous ses habits, tous noirs ou bleu marines. Mais quelque chose retint mon attention. Deux armes trônaient en maître du côté droit de l'armoire avec une amure rouge sang au milieu de celles-ci.

Je touchai l'armure du bout des doigts presque comme fascinée. Une des deux armes était un genre d'éventail géant, j'étais sûre que ce n'était pas un objet anodin mais bien une arme puisqu'il y avait encore quelque tache de sang dessus, probablement qui n'avait pas pu être nettoyé puisque Madara était non seulement un maniaque du contrôle et de la possessivité mais aussi de la propreté.

Mon regard se posa enfin sur l'autre arme, une faux. Je mourrai d'envie de la toucher et de la sortir de l'armoire juste pour mieux la voir, je posai mon doigt sur le manche de celle-ci, essayai de la soulever et je fus surprise tant elle était lourde. Maladroite comme pas permis, je la fis alors tomber dans un gros bruit sourd. Je m'arrêtai de bouger comme gelée sur place et je pus enfin reprendre contenance quelques secondes plus tard une fois le choc passé. Je me penchai alors jusqu'à être assise les genoux repliés, et touchai alors la lame juste pour voir si elle n'avait rien et soudain la porte s'ouvrit, me faisant sursauter. Je me coupai le doigt au passage en ayant voulu retirer ma main trop vite.

\- Ahhh.

Je portai mon doigt à ma bouche. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal. Madara se tenait devant moi et me regardait encore une fois le regard ennuyé. Il passa à côté de moi et j'avais tellement peur de ce qui allait arriver que je fermai les yeux en attendant une insulte ou quelque chose. Mais rien. Il se contenta de ramasser sa faux de la remettre en place et de me dire en même temps.

\- C'est une arme de guerre, pas un jouet.

\- Je le sais, je n'ai pas fait exprès de la faire tomber.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu fouillais dans mes affaires ?

Son ton était moins léger que quand il eut pris la parole la toute première fois. Je ne voulais pas l'énerver alors je lui dis la simple vérité.

\- J'étais curieuse et je m'ennuyais, rien de plus…

Il ne répondit pas et se changea devant moi, je détournai les yeux ne voulant pas le regarder faire ça. Une fois qu'il eut mis son pantalon pour la nuit, il m'aida à me relever.

\- Va t'asseoir sur le lit.

\- D'accord…

Je frissonnai, j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me faire. Je ne voulais pas recommencer, je n'étais pas prête. C'était un supplice pour moi. Je serrai les cuisses en me rappelant de la douleur que j'avais ressenti lors de ma première fois. Je commençai à trembler de manière incontrôlée. Il ouvrit un tiroir dans son bureau et je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait bien y chercher. Il revient alors avec quelque chose dans les mains, mais je ne parvins pas à voir de quoi il s'agissait et j'étais sûre qu'il le faisait exprès. Il s'assit près de moi, et le lit s'enfonça légèrement.

\- Montre-moi ton doigt.

J'étais réellement surprise, mais je n'osai pas dire non alors je lui tendis ma main droite et il la saisit dans sa main, il prit un bandage qu'il tenait dans sa main. C'était ça qu'il cachait alors. Et il me fit un petit pansement.

\- C'est une petite coupure, ça ne devrait pas te faire mal longtemps.

\- Vous êtes habitué à vous soigner vous-même en revenant d'une bataille ?

\- Je n'ai pas souvent rencontré quelqu'un en mesure de me blesser, et les seules fois où ça a pu arriver, mes blessures ne ressemblaient en rien à celle que tu viens de te faire.

Bien sûr, j'oubliai un peu trop souvent que je m'adressai au seigneur de la guerre en personne.

\- Allons nous coucher.

Il m'attira dans le lit, une fois allongé, il me prit dans ses bras et me bloqua pour que je ne puisse pas me défaire de son étreinte.

\- Merci... de m'avoir soigné.

Il ne répondit pas, mais je savais au fond de moi que ça lui avait fait un petit quelque chose. Étrangement, ce soir, je ne me sentis pas en danger ou même effrayée, je savais qu'il ne me ferait rien le temps d'une nuit. Et au contraire, j'étais même heureuse de constater qu'il m'avait soigné malgré que ma blessure fût minime, la chaleur de son corps me procurant une sorte de protection.

 _Chapitre 10, on dirait bien que Madara n'est pas uniquement un tyran... :) Enfin... On verra !_

 _Maelyss64: Oui lol, Madara ce ninja :') Ne t'en fais pas pour les reviews, je comprends qu'on ne sache pas toujours quoi dire, étant moi même lectrice je sais ce que c'est :) L'important pour moi c'est que mon histoire te plaise toujours à toi et aux autres car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'imaginer et à l'écrire. En tout cas, merci quand même pour les encouragements et de continuer à lire. Gros bisous :*_

 _Landos: Oui, pauvre Fuki ! Elle qui pensait être tranquille... j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu de la suite :p Merci à toi pour cette review !_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre XI :

Les jours suivants cette nuit où Madara m'avait soigné avait été relativement changeants. Il avait refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit à propos de Naoko, et Keiko ne m'avait rien de plus que ce qu'elle m'avait déjà dit aussi.

Madara avait fait quelques efforts, mais il avait également fait quelques pas en arrière. Depuis notre nuit de noces, il était bien sûr revenu pour avoir mes « faveurs ». Certaines fois, il me laissait tranquille, et les autres fois, quand il était énervé ou qu'il était sous pression, je subissais les frais. Je me débattais toujours, je refusai de subir ça toute ma vie, mais, finalement j'avais compris très vite que peu importe ce que je faisais, ça serait mon quotidien.

Quant à Naoko, quand toute cette histoire fut finie, elle refusa de me dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer. J'avais insisté pourtant en voyant les bleus sur ses bras et ses jambes qu'elle essayait de dissimuler, mais elle était restée muette alors j'avais fini par abandonner. Depuis l'incident de la contraception, je n'étais plus autorisée à la voir souvent. Elle me manquait terriblement et malgré mes supplications auprès de la Madara pour qu'il puisse me laisser la voir plus souvent qu'une fois dans la semaine, il avait toujours refusé. J'espérai que mon amie aille bien, Keiko m'avait dit qu'elle avait réussi à se faire une amie dans le clan. J'étais heureuse pour elle.

Quelques mois avaient passé maintenant, et j'avais fait la demande à Madara de pouvoir m'occuper de certaines plantes médicinales, de les faire pousser, de surveiller leur développement, mais aussi de pouvoir tester d'autres remèdes. Il avait toujours refusé jusqu'ici, mais avait changé d'avis une semaine auparavant, il m'avait fait appeler pour me dire que j'avais le droit ainsi que Naoko de nous occuper des plantes médicinales à conditions bien sûr que des shinobis soient avec nous à cause de ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois. Je m'étais empressée d'accepter et d'aller prévenir Naoko, c'était à peu près la seule chose positive que j'avais pu avoir depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Je ne savais pas précisément depuis combien de mois exactement nous étions là et je n'avais pas envie de savoir.

Madara me menait la vie dure souvent. Il était fidèle à lui-même. J'essayai tant que je le pouvais de l'ignorer, mais ce n'était jamais vraiment possible quand on vivait avec la personne concernée.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je pensai à lui-même quand j'étais en train de faire mes recherches sur une toute nouvelle plante, mais pourtant il m'obsédait. Non pas comme si j'étais amoureuse de lui ! Loin de là ! Mais plutôt comme quelqu'un que je ne comprenais pas et dont j'essayai de percer le mystère.

Je secouai la tête rapidement, tout cela devait cesser il ne méritait pas autant d'attention. Il n'en méritait même aucune. Il était juste un homme cruel, fait pour être à la guerre en tout temps.

J'allai chercher un livre à la bibliothèque du clan Uchiha, mon clan par alliance désormais, je venais d'étudier la plante pendant au moins une heure et j'avais besoin de connaître toutes ses caractéristiques. Je rentrai à nouveau dans mon laboratoire avec environ cinq livres sous la main que je comptai bien éplucher ce soir. Mon Dieu, tout cela me passionnait vraiment. Comment une simple plante pouvait-elle régler tel ou tel problème. C'était fascinant.

Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, mais la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Je ne voulais pas laisser mon travail en plan, après tout, j'avais bien trop avancé pour aller me coucher maintenant. Je faisais juste une petite pause de quelques minutes pour aller me chercher un verre d'eau et à mon retour, je vis Madara m'attendant à la porte du laboratoire. Aussitôt, mon cœur se mit à battre très très vite. J'avais oublié qu'il voulait absolument qu'on se couche en même temps ce soir, je n'avais donc pas respecté la régle qu'il m'avait imposé.

\- Madara je

\- Tais-toi.

Je ne répondis pas un mot, mon corps se mit à trembler de toute part. Il s'approcha de moi et me porta d'un coup pour que je me retrouve assise sur la table de mon laboratoire, comme je me plaisais à l'appeler. Je posai mes mains sur son torse et essayais de le repousser du mieux que je le pouvais. Quand il était aussi proche, je savais très bien ce que ça impliquait ensuite et je n'étais pas prête pour ça, je ne voulais pas.

\- S'il te plaît, je vais avoir mes menstruations bientôt, j'ai mal au ventre.

Il attrapa la base de ma nuque pour me rapprocher de lui et il m'embrassa directement. C'était un peu ça manière de me dire « je me contrefous de ce que TOI tu veux ». J'essayai de me débattre vainement, mais il me mordit la lèvre de manière assez forte pour que je sente un léger goût de sang. Son action m'arrêta net dans mon élan, j'avais bien trop peur qu'il ne me fasse plus mal encore. Je fermai les yeux essayant de cacher mon dégoût. Et je sentis sa main attrapé mon menton fermement dans ses mains.

\- Ouvre les yeux.

J'ouvris alors les yeux, sentant très clairement qu'il ne me laisserait pas en faire qu'à ma tête. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il défit mon kimono, sans pour autant le retirer complétement et parcourais tout mon corps avec ses mains et lèvres. Il s'arrêta sur ma poitrine un instant et y laissa quelques morsures. Mes yeux se fermèrent à nouveau sans que je puisse vraiment le contrôler. J'avais tellement peur et je voulais tellement fuir cette réalité que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Madara me tira les cheveux d'un coup pour que ma tête soit en arrière à présent, ses mains étaient proche du point bleu dans ma nuque et il me susurra à l'oreille des mots tout sauf tendres.

\- Si tu refuses d'ouvrir les yeux alors je pourrais te les retirer. Ils ne te sont d'aucune utilité n'est ce pas ?

Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Essayerait-il de m'arracher les yeux ? Non, il ne pouvait pas être fou à ce point. Je refusai de croire qu'il puisse être un tel monstre. Mais je ne voulais vraiment pas le mettre en colère et risquer de le découvrir, alors je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux, une fois de plus. J'affrontai la vérité. Je me faisais violer.

\- Bonne fille.

Il lâcha enfin mes cheveux et continua de m'embrasser, de me mordre ici et là. Comment l'homme qui avait pu me bander ma coupure quelques mois auparavant pouvait-il aujourd'hui me menacer d'arracher mes yeux ?

Je me forçai de calmer ma respiration, malgré moi, mon corps s'échauffait petit à petit. Je fixai un point contre le mur derrière lui je ne voulais pas le regarder et je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre avec mes yeux, car il m'avait déjà interdit à deux reprises de les fermer.

Au bout d'un laps de temps qui m'avait paru bien trop long déjà, il descendit son pantalon et je serrai les dents instinctivement me préparant psychologiquement à la douleur qui allait suivre. Quand il fut enfin en moi, il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre et entama de longs va-et-vient.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était en train de se produire, là, dans mon laboratoire, sur mon bureau. C'était un droit où je me sentais bien et pas menacé, qu'il m'avait lui-même permis de fréquenter, mais encore une fois, il venait de m'enlever cette petite échappatoire.

Finalement, il se déversa en moi, et s'éloigna lentement tout en restant à l'intérieur de moi. Il respirait plus fort que d'habitude et moi aussi malgré le fait que mon corps avait quand même réagis sans ma permission à ses caresses. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois langoureusement avant de se retirer et je grimaçai de douleur contre ses lèvres, car malgré le fait que nos ébats ensemble étaient fréquents, je n'étais certainement pas assez détendu et réceptive à ses caresses pour me laisser complétement aller. C'était bien plus compliqué d'accepter les baisers, les caresses et les moments privés quand on détestait la personne.

Madara m'aida à descendre de mon bureau et à refermer mon kimono à peu près correctement. J'étais toujours au moins un peu angoissé à ses côtés.

\- Allons nous coucher.

\- C'est que je

Il me lança un regard qui voulait bien dire « ne discute pas » et je ne voulais pas jouer avec le feu d'autant que j'étais, il est vrai, un peu fatiguée. Je le suivais donc sans émettre trop d'opposition en serrant les jambes à cause du liquide qui y coulait et arrivés dans notre chambre, je posai à peine la tête sur l'oreiller que je m'endormis.

J'avais passé une nuit sans rêve et au réveil je me sentais comme lessivée, ça me faisait toujours ça quand je passais un moment intime avec Madara. Je me levai à contre cœur et une servante vint prendre soin de moi, elle m'emmena prendre un bain, me coiffa, me rapporta un petit déjeuné digne de ce nom pendant qu'elle m'aider pour m'habiller et une fois tout cela finit, je lui demandai si elle serait prête à m'accompagner faire une petite balade. Je ne voulais pas retourner tout de suite au laboratoire à cause de ce qui s'y était passé la veille et je ne voulais pas non plus rester dans cette chambre que je trouvais triste.

Nous marchions depuis pas mal de temps déjà et je commençai enfin à me détendre alors j'engageai la conversation.

\- Depuis combien de temps fais-tu cela ? Je veux dire t'occuper de la maison de Madara-sama ?

\- Depuis deux ans maintenant. Avant moi, c'était ma mère, mais elle est morte d'une maladie.

\- Oh, je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas-

\- Ce n'est rien Fuki-sama.

Je voulais changer de sujet au plus vite, alors je cherchai un moyen de faire diversion en quelque sorte.

\- Et Madara te mène t'il la vie dure ?

\- Je n'oserai pas me plaindre, il est notre chef de clan et nous protège. Je serais une femme horrible de faire une telle chose, vous ne pensez pas ? C'est en quelque sorte grâce à lui que j'ai une vie plutôt calme ici.

\- Oui, je comprends.

Elle me fit un grand sourire et je me disais qu'elle pourrait devenir une amie aussi au fil du temps, peut-être.

\- Et vous Fuki-sama ? Tout se passe bien avec Madara-sama ? Enfin, je veux dire…

Je la regardai bafouiller et j'explosai de rire. Un rire franc que je n'avais pas eu depuis un moment maintenant.

\- Et bien, je suppose que tu sais un peu comment il est. Il peut parfois se montrer… Agréable je dirai et les autres fois et bien il me donne froid dans le dos !

\- Il faut que cela reste entre nous, mais… Madara-sama n'a jamais été vraiment talentueux vis-à-vis des femmes.

Je la regardai et je rougis comme pas permis. Mon Dieu elle ne faisait quand même pas référence à « ça » ? Je ne savais plus quoi répondre, mais elle remarqua très vite mon malaise et se dépêcha d'ajouter :

\- Non non Fuki-sama ! Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je voulais dire toutes les femmes avec qui il a pu avoir une aventure… C'était à peine s'il leur parlait ou leur lançait un regard. Apparemment même dans l'intimité… Il était complétement indifférent quand elles étaient là.

\- Non, c'est de ma faute, je crois que… depuis que je le fréquente, je comprends un peu tout à l'envers. Je te prie de m'excuser.

\- Ce n'est rien Fuki-sama.

\- D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander, je vois souvent des hommes s'entraîner, mais rarement des femmes. Seuls les hommes peuvent devenir shinobi ?

\- Nous suivons un entraînement également, seulement, il dure moins longtemps. Car quand nous avons l'âge de nous marier, nous épousons un membre du clan et ensuite notre rôle est en quelque sorte de procréer pour assurer qu'il y aura toujours des hommes pour nous défendre. Nous assurons aussi le bon développement à l'intérieur du clan et la plupart des femmes suivent l'enseignement de Akihide pour devenir médecin aussi. Chacun à un peu son rôle à jouer ici, vous comprenez ?

\- Oui, je crois.

J'étais heureuse de pouvoir parler enfin avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis qu'on me privait de Naoko. Je ne lui racontai rien de privé, mais nous arrivions à rire malgré tout et moi ça me plaisait beaucoup. Je me sentais un peu plus libre en ce moment qu'avant ou même qu'il y a encore quelques heures et je savais que ce sentiment ne durerait pas et qu'il fallait que je profite de chaque seconde.

J'aperçu un peu plus loin une espèce d'endroit avec des fleurs. Je voulais y aller, peut-être trouverais-je une autre plante qui pourrait être utile.

\- Je vais aller voir ces plantes si ça ne te dérange pas. Elles pourraient sûrement me servir.

\- Bien sûr allez-y.

J'y allai, une fois arrivée près de celle-ci, je me penchai, mais je n'y trouvai que des plantes que je connaissais déjà ou de jolies fleurs avec beaucoup de couleur. Assez étrange que de si jolies fleurs poussent dans un endroit pareil. Une branche craqua sur le sol, je me retournai abruptement et je vis que ma servante avait un kunai sous la gorge et une main sur la bouche. Un homme la retenait maintenant en otage et il faisait partie du clan lui aussi. J'en étais persuadée, je l'avais déjà vu.

J'avais du mal à déglutir, les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient. Est ce que cet homme en avait après moi ? Ou après le pouvoir de Madara. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui prendre à lui au juste ?

D'un coup net, sans trop réfléchir, il retira son kunai de sa gorge et lui planta dans le ventre. Une énorme tache de sang apparut sur sa tenue et au moment où il la lâcha elle tomba au sol sans pouvoir amortir sa chute. L'adrénaline parcourut mon corps entièrement et je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire si ce n'est courir.

Je me relevai et commençai à courir le plus rapidement possible, mais je savais très bien qu'il me rattraperait, il était un shinobi, entraîné, prêt à tuer, pas moi. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il s'était téléporté devant moi alors que j'avais à peine parcouru une vingtaine de mètres. Il m'attrapa par le poignet et s'apprêtait à me poignarder moi aussi, je fermai les yeux priant pour que tout se finisse vite, mais le coup n'arriva jamais. La pression sur mon poignet diminua jusqu'à être totalement inexistante.

Quand j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, il y avait du sang partout, Izuna se tenait à quelques mètres de nous et il ne semblait pourtant pas avoir bougé. Je compris cependant rapidement quand je vis son sharingan activé. Il l'avait tué, de la même manière qu'il aurait pu nous tuer Naoko et moi quelques mois auparavant. Il y avait du sang partout, c'était une véritable boucherie. Je me mis à trembler de manière incontrôlée. Je me sentais mal. Je pensais que j'en avais fini avec les spectacles sanglant depuis ce jour-là.

Ça me faisait froid dans le dos de voir à quel point ces yeux pouvaient être une arme redoutable.

Mon regard se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme à terre, en sang déchiré de toute part, j'avais du mal à retrouver mon souffle, je n'arrivai plus à me concentrer, mes oreilles bourdonnaient.

\- Fuki ? Fuki tu m'entends ?

On me parlait ? Le bruit devenait de plus en plus clair et audible à mesure qu'Izuna essayait de capter mon attention. Je ne répondis pas, bien trop sous le choc même si j'étais désormais parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il disait.

Il abandonna finalement et s'approcha de moi, il saisit ma main et d'un coup tout s'arrêta, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je crois que maintenant que l'adrénaline était redescendue, je pouvais enfin mesurer la peur que j'avais ressenti. Je frappai son torse de toutes mes forces, j'essayai de le repousser, je criai, je pleurai. Je le détestai, lui et son malade de frère. Ils m'avaient bousillé, ils avaient gâchés ma vie et celle de Naoko. J'avais failli mourir aujourd'hui. Mourir. Après les tortures, les viols, aujourd'hui j'avais fait pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, une rencontre avec la mort et je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Ma servante s'était fait tuer comme un animal sous mes yeux. Elle qui était si douce et gentille… Elle ne méritait pas ça.

Il s'impatienta certainement et réactiva son sharingan, je commis la faute de lever le regard vers lui et de planter mes yeux pleins de larmes dans les siens. Ses yeux rouge sang me firent m'évanouir instantanément.

Je repris connaissance dans ma chambre. Mes yeux me faisaient extrêmement mal, ma main était dans celle de quelqu'un. Je tournai la tête pour voir le visage de cette personne. C'était Naoko. Évidemment.

\- Est ce que ça va ? Je vais aller chercher le médecin tout de suite.

\- Non attends ! Merde…J'ai mal à la tête…

\- Fuki-sama vous jurez maintenant ?

Je levai un sourcil, ah oui ça fait quelque temps que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Comme quoi avec tout ce qui nous arrivent en ce moment les gens changent.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis endormie.

\- Vous avez dormi une journée entière.

\- Oh…

Elle m'observa un peu l'air grave.

\- Fuki-sama… Le médecin… M'a dit que vous étiez enceinte.

\- Quoi ?!

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu plus grand choc de toute ma vie. J'ai bien compris ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Que je suis enceinte ? Enceinte de Madara.

\- Vous m'avez bien comprise… Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je n'avais plus mes règles.

\- Environ 2 mois.

\- Madara le sait ?

\- Non, j'ai demandé au médecin de ne rien lui dire encore, que vous lui annoncerez vous-même.

\- Je vois…

Je fixai le mur en face de moi. Il était blanc, il y avait comme des fissures. Un peu comme moi. Plus j'avançai dans ma vie, plus je me brisai lentement.

\- Je serais là pour vous Fuki-sama, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber et

\- Tu vas m'aider à partir.

 _Chapitre 11 posté bien plus tôt, mais bon je me suis engagée auprès de Noctambuleuse alors je tiens ma promesse :) ( d'autant que le chapitre précédent était bien plus court comme elle me le disait ) beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans ce chapitre :) J'espère que ça vous aura plu!_

 _Si je peux me permettre, pour les gens qui me suivent et qui ne saurait peut être pas, Maelyss64 et Noctambuleuse écrivent, elles aussi, et personnellement je suis une vraie fan de ce qu'elles font pour le moment, j'ai hâte de lire la suite de leur histoire alors n'hésitez pas à aller jetez un oeil._

 _Maelyss64: Oui il va vraiment falloir sortir le champagne ce sera pas tous les jours lol :) Je crois qu'elle n'a pas pu souffler longtemps la pauvre :') Qu'est ce que je lui fais vivre ahlala... En tout cas Karai elle, est entre de bonnes mains lol :) Merci pour la review et à bientôt bisous_

 _Noctambuleuse: Bon une fois de plus on s'est parlé par PM ( ça va devenir notre habitude :) ) alors j'ai pas grand chose à te répondre :/ Mais comme je te l'ai dis, j'essayerai d'être plus attentive à ce que tu me disais et merci toujours pour ta délicatesse et gentillesse, et aussi et toujours de continuer à lire cette histoire._

 _Sachez chers lecteurs, peut importe qui vous êtes, que même si une seule personne aime ce que je fais, je serai la personne la plus heureuse du monde et que je suis contente de voir que malgré les fautes, où les petits problèmes que je peux avoir quant à la rédaction de cette histoire, certaines personnes l'apprécient et prennent le temps de la lire. Merci beaucoup :*_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre XII :

\- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, partir maintenant que vous êtes enceinte ? Madara ne vous laissera pas partir comme ça.

\- Je ne lui dirais pas. Et toi non plus. Je dois trouver quelqu'un qui va s'occuper de moi.

\- Moi, je m'occuperais de vous, Fuki-sama.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, quelqu'un qui va régler cette situation.

\- Vous voulez dire… Interrompre la grossesse ?

Je la regardai enfin droit dans les yeux, c'est vrai qu'en l'entendant prononcer ces mots ça prenait une toute autre dimension, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne l'avais en fait jamais eu. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cet enfant venir au monde.

\- Oui Naoko, c'est bien ce que je dis.

\- Mais c'est interdit et

\- Je n'aurai pas cet enfant Naoko, tu m'entends ?!

Je lui avais crié dessus pour la première fois. Elle baissa la tête comme une enfant prise en train de faire une bêtise. Je soufflai un peu, elle ne méritait pas que je m'en prenne à elle.

\- Pardonne-moi, Naoko… Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus ainsi.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement interdit, Fuki-sama… C'est dangereux, vous pourriez y laisser la vie…

Ah… Voilà, la vraie raison… Elle s'inquiétait à cause de ça…

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas avoir cet enfant, tu le comprends bien non ?

Elle ferma les yeux secoua la tête et quand elle les rouvrit elle avait les yeux rouges, pleins de larmes.

\- Puis-je vous convaincre de renoncer à cette idée ?

\- Non, je le ferrai avec ou sans ton aide…

\- Je comprends, dans ce cas, je vais…Trouver une personne qui fait ça loin du village et vous aider à vous enfuir.

\- Merci…

Elle hocha la tête et reprit ma main dans la sienne.

\- Naoko ? L'homme qui m'a agressé… Que me voulait-il ?

\- Apparemment, son supérieur s'était opposé à votre mariage avec Madara et donc il avait donné l'ordre à cet homme de vous tuer s'il en avait l'occasion.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'une chose pareille puisse arriver. La servante qui m'avait accompagné s'était fait tuer comme un animal, et tout ça par ma faute… Je ne connaissais même pas son nom… Un tas d'images sanglantes me revinrent en mémoire et j'en eus des nausées. Quoi que... Je ne savais plus ce qui en était réellement la cause désormais... Je demandai à Naoko de me laisser me reposer, car j'étais toujours exténuée. Elle partit rapidement et je m'endormis aussi vite que je m'étais réveillée.

Le lendemain, je me levai doucement, Madara était en train de se changer devant son armoire. Je refermai les yeux en vitesse espérant qu'il n'ait rien remarqué.

\- Je sais que tu es réveillée, pas la peine de faire semblant.

J'ouvris les yeux à contre cœur, et l'observai il avait juste un pantalon sur lui et il était pieds et torse nu. Il avait les muscles saillants, et de petites cicatrices parcourait son corps. Ses longs cheveux ébène tombaient dans son dos et un peu devant ses yeux.

\- Ce qui s'est passé avec cet homme n'arrivera plus jamais.

Quoi ?

\- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

\- Quand tu es sortie avec cette servante, tu étais surveillée par mon frère, mais il a préféré attendre avant d'agir pour voir jusqu'où il irait. Je déteste les traîtres et encore plus les gens qui pensent pouvoir avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur moi. Dorénavant, tu seras surveillé encore plus et tu ne pourras plus sortir de la maison qu'avec au moins deux de mes meilleurs hommes.

\- D'accord…

Je savais que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, je n'obtiendrai pas gain de cause.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle a souffert ? Je veux dire, la servante ?

\- Non. Elle a été enterrée il y a une heure.

J'avais mal à l'âme, mais je ne voulais pas lui montrer.

Il me laissa en plan, et sortie de la chambre sans un mot de plus. Je me sentais soulager de savoir qu'il était parti, mais en même temps angoissé. Comment j'allais faire moi pour m'échapper si je ne pouvais plus sortir de la maison comme je le voulais ?

Naoko entra dans la chambre sans toquer avant et je sursautai en pensant que c'était Madara et qu'il allait vouloir quelque chose de moi… Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit en tailleur dessus. Je commençai à la sermonner en chuchotant

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Naoko ? Tu as demandé l'autorisation à Madara ?

\- Non, j'ai soudoyé la servante pour qu'elle me laisse vous voir un instant. J'ai réussi à trouver une femme qui pratique l'avortement en dehors du village.

\- Comment as-tu pu en trouver une aussi vite ? Tu t'es adressé à une Uchiha ?

\- Oui, mais ne vous en faite pas, je peux lui faire confiance, elle-même a eu recours à cette femme, elle ne dira rien à personne.

\- Peut-être, mais on a un autre problème, Madara va me faire surveiller tout le temps et je ne pourrais plus sortir de la maison comme je veux à moins d'être accompagné et d'avoir une bonne raison.

Elle me regarda avec désespoir et regarda les draps du lit un instant avant de planter à nouveau son regard dans le mien et de me dire :

\- Je sais ce qu'on va faire, vous pratiquez toujours vos recherches dans le laboratoire pas vrai ?

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Alors vous allez utiliser une de vos plantes qui fait dormir sur ces gardes et vous vous échapperez.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas venir, mais ce n'est pas grave ils ne me feront rien, vous êtes la maîtresse de clan et s'ils veulent vous retrouver, ils auront besoin de moi, personne ne vous connaît comme moi ici-bas.

\- C'est trop dangereux pour toi Naoko…

\- Non, tout ira bien.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Nous parlions pendant plusieurs minutes de ce plan que nous étions en train de mettre en route et Naoko me redonna espoir. J'allais pouvoir m'échapper et régler le… « Souci » dont j'étais victime.

Trois jours passèrent et j'avais réussi à éviter jusqu'ici tout rapport sexuel avec Madara, prétextant être malade. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux, il m'arrivait d'avoir des nausées. La révélation d'Akihide m'avait en fait, fait développer tous les symptômes que je refoulais avant. Mais je contrôlai mes nausées assez bien en général, je m'en servais juste pour que Madara me laisse tranquille et ne se doute de rien avant que je parte.

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Je devais partir pour treize heures environ, j'avais préparé une boisson avec des plantes qui faisait dormir, heureusement elles étaient inodores et personne n'aurait pu se douter de ce que contenait vraiment la boisson. Mon clan s'en servait beaucoup à l'époque pour aller chercher des informations chez les autres.

J'avais contraint la servante de le servir aux shinobis la menaçant que si elle n'écoutait pas, je la ferais punir par Madara lui-même. Ayant bien trop peur du chef de clan elle n'osa pas me défiait alors qu'elle aurait parfaitement pu. Après tout, Madara n'obéissait qu'à lui-même et certainement pas à moi, une femme. Même si j'étais SA femme.

L'heure arriva très vite, les ninjas avaient bu la boisson et dormaient à présent, Naoko était venu me chercher pour que nous partions vers le côté du village où le moins de personne possible y était. Le plan se déroula exactement comme nous l'avions prévu et j'allais réussir à partir sans encombre, ou presque. Nous avions dû échapper à un groupe de harpies qui nous avait repéré et nous suivait, mais heureusement Naoko avait demandé à la fille sur qui elle avait des informations de nous aider à sortir de là, ce qu'elle, à mon plus grand étonnement, fit.

Arrivées à la forêt, j'embrassai la joue de Naoko.

\- Merci Naoko, d'avoir toujours été une si bonne amie pour moi.

\- Je vous protégerai toujours, vous le savez bien.

\- Oui… Je l'ai toujours su.

\- Evitez les grandes routes, passez par la forêt. Et si jamais ils vous retrouvent…

Je me mis à frissonner, si jamais ils me retrouvaient maintenant, j'étais dans de beaux draps.

\- Ils ne me trouveront pas. Même s'ils le font, je n'aurai rien à leur dire, et ils n'oseraient pas me faire du mal, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr… Ne les laissez pas mettre la main sur ces informations.

\- Jamais.

Je passai la main sur mon petit point bleu, celui que je m'embêtai tant à cacher chaque jour, celui qui avait provoqué ma chute. Un tout petit point bleu placé dans ma nuque.

Elle m'embrassa les mains avant de me dire de partir et de ne surtout pas m'arrêter ce que je fis.

Je marchai désormais depuis au moins deux bonnes heures maintenant et j'avais l'impression de tourner en rond. Je ne me perdais pourtant pas facilement en forêt, ça faisait longtemps qu'avec Naoko nous étions en vadrouille et pourtant, je me sentais niaise à cet instant précis. Je ne savais plus par où j'étais passée, il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence. Je décidais alors de faire une marque sur un arbre pour être sûre de ne pas me tromper encore.

J'avais toujours l'impression de m'éloigner et pourtant mes pas me guidaient encore et toujours à cet arbre que j'avais marqué, peu importe la direction que je prenais. Je ne voyais plus qu'une seule solution, un membre du clan Uchiha m'avait retrouvé. Déjà. Il en était impossible autrement.

\- On pourrait arrêter ce petit jeu maintenant non ? Ça fait assez longtemps que je tourne en bourrique.

\- Tu t'en es enfin aperçu ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Je reconnus cette voix, Madara. Qui d'autre. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas tout simplement ramenée au village dès que vous vous en êtes rendu compte Madara-sama ?

\- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu as tenté une chose aussi stupide alors que tu aurais pu mourir pour trahison.

\- Vous avez toujours su que je ne resterai pas sagement dans votre maison à vous attendre. Qu'un jour ou l'autre j'aurai tenté de m'enfuir. Êtes-vous si surpris que cela ?

\- Pas le moins du monde Fuki. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, après tout, je savais très bien quel genre de personne tu étais quand je t'ai choisi. Ma question, c'est pourquoi sans Naoko ?

\- Je ne vous répondrai pas, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Il s'approcha d'un pas menaçant et je reculai immédiatement, la confiance qui quelques secondes plutôt était dans chaque cellule de mon corps venait de se faire la malle et me laissait démunie, face à Madara qui était visiblement très agacé. Il semblait réellement prêt à me faire beaucoup de mal maintenant. Allait-il me tuer ?

Mon cœur s'emballa et je commençai à ne pas me sentir bien du tout, j'avais la nausée envie de vomir, et je savais bien pourquoi… ça n'était pas le moment. Moi qui avais utilisé ces nausées à bon escient, j'en étais désormais l'esclave. Je me penchai et tombai à genoux, j'essayai de respirer doucement, de ne pas vomir, mais rien n'y fit, je vidai mon estomac de façon peu gracieuse devant Madara qui avait, j'en étais persuadée, envie de me tuer.

\- Tu es enceinte, c'est ça ?

Mon être entier se figea à cette simple phrase. Il avait compris. Je continuai à avoir des nausées, mais j'avais besoin de le regarder, de savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'avança une fois de plus vers moi et je me redressai trop vite donc je dus me laisser retomber au sol. Ma main se plaça de façon naturelle sur mon ventre, chose qui ne s'était jamais produite avant.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de nous,vous m'entendez ?!

\- Tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres.

Sa voix était sèche et me promettait de longues souffrances si je ne la fermai pas rapidement, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'avais envie de pleurer, mais je me retins, par peur qu'il profite de cet instant de faiblesse immense pour me tuer, nous tuer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire hein ?!

Il s'approcha tellement vite que je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, mes cheveux pris dans sa poigne de fer, je fermai les yeux à cause de la douleur, mais je refusai d'enlever la main de mon ventre.

\- Parle !

Il venait de crier et mes larmes coulèrent sans que je ne puisse plus rien contrôler. Il me faisait tellement peur. J'étais obligée de parler, je ne savais pas quel sort il nous réserverait à Naoko, moi et le bébé.

\- Je voulais aller voir une femme à l'extérieur du village pour le bébé…

Je savais que la suite ne lui plairait pas du tout, mais il tirait tellement fort sur mes cheveux que je savais aussi qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout entendu.

\- Je voulais qu'elle m'enlève l'enf-

Je n'avais même pas fini ma phrase que sa main rentra en collision avec ma joue directement. Il avait frappé tellement fort que ma vue s'était troublé quelques instants et que mon oreille raisonnait.

\- Tu comptais te faire avorter, c'est bien ça que tu veux dire ?

Il avait parlé d'une voix calme, bien trop calme après ce que je venais de lui annoncer, et la gifle que je venais de me prendre. Je hochai la tête prête à affronter son prochain assaut, sa prochaine gifle ou tout autre chose à venir. Mais ça n'arriva jamais alors je fus la première à parler.

\- Je ne voulais pas que cet enfant devienne comme vous, un shinobi cruel et sans cœur. Je n'ai même jamais voulu avoir d'enfant avec vous, je ne vous aime pas.

\- Ton avis m'importe peu Fuki, on va rentrer et tu vas donner naissance à mon héritier que tu le veuilles ou non. Mais crois-moi, je ne te pardonnerai pas d'avoir voulu le tuer et je te le ferais regretter aussitôt qu'il aura quitté ton corps.

À chaque fois que je pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas être pire, il me prouvait que j'avais tord, et qu'il pouvait l'être à bien des égards. Il me releva, et nous téléporta dans le village de nouveau, enfin dans notre maison plutôt. Il alla me poser sur le lit sans grande délicatesse et sortie directement. Je me relevai prête à aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, ayant bien trop peur de la suite et voulant nettoyer toutes les traces de mes pleurs, mais il revint avant même que je puisse m'en aller, avec le docteur.

\- Il va t'examiner, tout de suite. Si la vie de mon héritier à été mis en péril à cause de toi prépare-toi à en endurer les conséquences. Naoko ne résistera pas longtemps à ce qu'on va lui faire.

Mon sang se glaça. Il n'oserait pas. Pas vrai ?

Il sortit de la pièce tout de suite après ses mots et le médecin m'invita à aller m'asseoir au bout du lit pour qu'il puisse faire son examen de la plus facile des manières qu'il soit. Il avait l'air aussi gêné que moi.

\- Je pensais que Madara-sama était au courant, que vous lui auriez dit Fuki-sama. Maintenant, il est très en colère après vous.

\- Peu m'importe, je ne veux juste pas qu'il touche à mon amie. Vous pourrez me donner de ses nouvelles ?

\- J'essayerais.

Je ne répondis pas, j'essayai juste de me concentrer sur ma respiration pour calmer mes larmes et aussi pour ne pas trop penser à ce que le docteur essayait de me faire.

Quand il eut fini, il m'aida à me relever et me dit que je n'avais rien à craindre que la vie du bébé n'avait pas été mis en danger. Je me sentis soulager. Mon bébé allait bien. C'était assez ironique comme situation, je ne voulais pas de cet enfant, car je n'aimais pas Madara et que je savais qu'il en aurait fait un monstre. Cependant, le fait d'avoir été à deux doigts de le perdre m'avait fait prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas seulement l'enfant de Madara, mais le mien aussi et que je pourrais contribuer à le faire devenir une bonne personne et à ne pas suivre le chemin de son père. Oui, j'étais déterminée à présent. Prendre des décisions, même futiles, m'avaient toujours fait survivre. Alors, une fois encore, je m'en sortirai. J'avais une vie en plus à protéger maintenant.

Je me dirigeai vers mon lit, voulant me détendre un peu après cette journée épuisante.

\- On va discuter toi et moi.

Je serrai les mâchoires de rage, comment avait-il pu entrer sans que je ne l'entende.Ça en devenait agaçant à la fin. J'avais à peine fait un pas vers le lit, quel genre de ninja il était à la fin ?! Ah oui, le genre qui allait me faire vivre une misère sans nom.

\- Où est Naoko ?

\- J'en ai assez de ton petit jeu, Fuki. Je t'ai respecté pourtant, je t'ai laissé du temps, je t'ai donné une chance de parler, de me donner tes informations, la plupart de mes adversaires non pas cette chance tu sais ? Cependant tu as refusé, prétextant de rien savoir. Mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux, n'est-ce-pas ? N'étant pas non plus sans cœur, je voulais fermer les yeux, vraiment. J'ai essayé.

Est ce qu'il était sérieux ?

\- Sauf que maintenant je n'ai plus un, mais deux problèmes. Vois-tu Fuki, c'est assez embêtant, tu possèdes des informations, et tu portes désormais mon héritier. Il faudrait que tu sois folle pour penser que je te laisserai partir comme ça.

\- Cet enfant n'est pas seulement le vôtre.

Il me fit un énorme sourire, mais celui-ci n'avait rien de jovial.

\- Non, tu as raison. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas tué Naoko. Pas encore.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. « Je n'ai pas tuer Naoko », « Pas encore »… Alors, l'idée de la tuer lui avait vraiment traversé l'esprit ?...

\- Je te soumettrai, Fuki et un jour tu prendras la décision de m'être loyale, comme n'importe qu'elle épouse.

Je serrai les poings, il était complétement fou, dans quel monde vivait-il celui-ci ? Il pensait vraiment qu'un jour je serai sa petite femme soumise ?

\- Mais je sais que n'y arriverai pas en tuant Naoko tout de suite.

Il s'approcha de moi, écarta de sa main gauche mes cheveux, pour les mettre du côté droit. Il toucha mon petit point bleu dans ma nuque et mon premier réflexe fut de m'écarter légèrement en sentant le contact de ses doigts avec ma nuque. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Alors il savait que cette marque était là.

\- Oh. Tu es surprise ? Tu pensais vraiment que ça m'avait échappé ? Laisse-moi t'apprendre une petite chose. On arrive rarement à cacher ce genre de chose à la personne qui partage notre lit.

Je m'écartai avec dégout, cette fois poussant sa main, et m'insultant de tout les noms. Comment avais-je pu être aussi naïve ?

\- C'est un tatouage, rien de plus. De là où je viens, c'était quelque chose de très courant pour les jeunes filles.

\- Mais Naoko n'en a aucun, elle. Serais-tu en train d'essayer de me mentir, une fois encore ?

Ma respiration s'accélérait, il le sentait, j'en étais sûre et ça me rendait dingue.

\- Oh, tu trembles ?

\- Ce tatouage était destiné aux personnes ayant un statut social assez élevé.

\- Ça veut dire que tu es une princesse ?

Il ricana et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

\- Je ne suis pas une princesse. Mais j'appartenais à une famille qui était plutôt bien vu. C'était différent pour Naoko.

\- Et d'où viens-tu exactement, Fuki ?

\- De très loin.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Il ne ricanait plus et semblait même réellement agacé par la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

\- Assez loin pour que je ne connaisse rien des Uchihas et des Senjus. Et puis, ça n'a aucune importance si je suis condamnée à rester ici, pas vrai ?

\- Assez juste. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion Fuki, un jour, tu baisseras ta garde et je saurais tout.

\- Pourquoi ne pas continuer à me torturer et essayer de me faire parler dans ce cas ?

\- C'est bien plus amusant de te voir croire que tu pourras garder ça pour toi.

Il me tourna le dos et allait s'en aller mais j'avais une dernière chose à lui demander.

\- Ne faites pas de mal à Naoko, elle voulait juste m'aider. Pardonnez-lui.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, me maudissant par avance pour ce que j'allai dire :

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Nous verrons bien ce qui arrivera.

Et il sortit de notre chambre sans même me lancer un regard.

 _Chapitre XII enfin là, j'espère comme d'habitude qu'il vous aura plus ! :) Fuki s'est mis dans de beaux draps!_

 _Noctambuleuse: Ahahaha ! Mais je te l'avais promis donc :) en fait non, pas vraiment, j'ai juste ajouté/supprimé certaines phrases. A partir de maintenant les chapitres seront plus long de toute façon. La fiction est déjà entièrement écrite, j'écris quelque chose d'autre en ce moment :) Ouais Madara est pas cool :/ Clan complétement inventé. J'ai inventé où même changer certaines choses pour arriver à la fin que je voulais, tu verras si tu lis jusqu'à la fin :p C'est vrai ?! tu ne t'y attendais pas ? Ah je suis tellement contente, j'avais peur que justement cette partie soit un peu évidente :) merci encore pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent :) bisous_

 _Maelyss64: "Bizarrement elle à la poisse" si tu savais comme j'ai ris en voyant ton commentaire ! C'est vrai que je la traumatise un peu quand même... :/ Mais bon :) heureusement tout ça n'est qu'une fiction lol. C'est tout à fait naturel d'avoir parlé de ta fiction, elle a à peine commencé que je veux savoir la suite, on se soutient du mieux qu'on peu, c'est pas toujours évident d'écrire :) merci encore pour la review, ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir. bisous et à la prochaine !_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre XIII:

Quelques jours avaient passés depuis que j'avais tenté de m'enfuir, Naoko était toujours enfermée. Keiko m'avait dit que mon amie était dans un sale état, mais qu'elle tenait bon. Elle m'avait aussi dit que si Madara ne l'avait pas fait exécuté sur le champ c'était une bonne nouvelle. Je ne savais pas trop comment voir la chose. Il était bien trop dangereux pour pouvoir se réjouir maintenant.

Je m'ennuyai grandement car je n'avais plus accès au laboratoire. Ordre de Madara bien évidemment, alors je passais le plus clair de mon temps à parler avec des servantes, ou à lire. Mais il m'arrivait aussi de parler à mon bébé. Je voulais qu'il sache que même si j'avais essayé d'attenter à sa vie, ce n'était pas parce que je ne l'aimais pas, mais parce qu'ici, il n'aurait rien. Pas un père aimant, pas une vie de famille stable. Il serait condamné à vivre une vie de shinobis et je ne voulais pas qu'il vive ça. Malheureusement Madara en avait décidé autrement et je devais maintenant m'adapter à la situation, veiller à ce que mon bébé soit en sécurité. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Quand la matinée fut passée, je pris la décision d'aller voir Madara. Je voulais aller voir Naoko, je savais que c'était le seul qui pourrait m'y autoriser alors je voulais l'affronter, tout du moins essayer. Arrivée devant son bureau, je toquai, attendis qu'il me dise de rentrer et ensuite, je patientai à l'intérieur de son bureau le temps qu'il congédie les hommes qui y étaient présents.

\- Que veux-tu ?

Son ton était toujours aussi froid, et je me demandai réellement qu'est-ce qui avait pu le faire devenir comme ça, car j'espérais du fond du cœur qu'il n'était pas né comme ainsi. Ça serait trop triste.

\- J'aimerais avoir l'autorisation de rendre visite à Naoko.

\- Non.

\- S'il vous plaît, elle est seule depuis-

\- Qu'elle s'estime heureuse de ne pas être six pieds sous terre à l'heure actuelle.

Je rejouai sa phrase dans mon esprit plusieurs fois. Naoko en était là à cause de moi. Je savais qu'il était inutile d'insister alors je me consolai en me disant que je réessayerai peut-être demain. En attendant, j'étais déterminé à sortir de cette maison.

\- Dans ce cas…J-J'aimerai sortir d'ici pour une après-midi, je m'ennuie, je n'ai rien à faire.

\- Oui, c'est à peu près ce qui arrive quand on tente de s'enfuir.

Je me sentais comme une petite fille vexée. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de m'humilier ?

\- Je pense surtout que ça ferait du bien au bébé aussi.

\- Dit la femme qui a tenté de le tuer.

Il n'allait donc jamais me laisser tranquille… Comment osait-il me dire pareil chose ? Il savait très bien que je n'aurai jamais pris cette décision, si ce bébé avait été mon choix et s'il n'était pas son père. Après tout, on ne peut pas dire que cet enfant avait été conçu dans l'amour.

\- Je sais que j'ai commis une erreur… Une énorme erreur, mais je suis là maintenant, et le bébé va bien, si vous voulez tant le garder pourquoi ne pas me laisser prendre l'air ça lui fera le plus grand bien à lui aussi.

Il fronçait les sourcils, il n'avait pas l'air très content que je lui tienne tête, il se leva, je reculai immédiatement contre le mur et je pris la parole avant qu'il n'eût le temps de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous pourriez venir vous aussi. On pourrait rendre visite au clan. Ça leur ferait plaisir de voir leur chef autre part que dans son bureau ou en train de s'entraîner. Et… Vous pourriez me surveiller vous-même si c'est votre manque de confiance en moi qui vous pousse à me dire non et puis…

Je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Si nous devons avoir cet enfant ensemble, je veux qu'il se sente bien avec nous deux. Un enfant a besoin de ses deux parents alors… Faire quelque chose ensemble pourrait lui être bénéfique. Même si ça ne changera rien à nos sentiments respectifs.

Il m'observa sans rien dire et esquissa un sourire, je crois, mais ça c'était passé si vite que je n'en été pas sûre.

\- Bien. Nous sortirons dans une heure et nous irons rendre visite au clan.

\- Merci je

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je fais ça, mais pour le bébé.

\- Vous tenez beaucoup à lui n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est mon enfant, j'ai besoin d'un héritier.

Je soupirai légèrement, je savais qu'il n'était pas du genre à en dire long, mais tout de même. Ça se voyait qu'il tenait à l'enfant, et que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait besoin d'un héritier.

Il me dit de partir, j'obéis rapidement et retournai à ma chambre attendant que Madara vienne me chercher. Une servante arriva dans ma chambre me ramenant ma nourriture quotidienne. Quand Madara m'avait ramené au village, il avait ordonné aux servantes de la maison de s'assurer que je mange bien trois fois par jour pour ne pas mettre la santé de l'enfant en péril maintenant que j'étais de retour. J'avais bien refusé une fois de manger, car je n'avais vraiment pas faim et les servantes étaient allées tout lui raconter. Au final, il était venu lui-même me nourrir et je n'avais pas vraiment apprécié cette expérience. Je fermai les yeux avec dégoût en y repensant. Il m'avait attrapé d'une main au niveau des joues me forçant à ouvrir la bouche. Il m'avait fait tellement mal qu'il avait laissé des marques vertes jaunes sur mes deux joues. Depuis là, je m'étais promis de toujours bien manger ce qu'on me donnait pour éviter de devoir encore vivre un pareil moment.

Je mangeai donc silencieusement mon repas et la porte s'ouvrit, Madara se tenait dans l'encadrement.

\- Finis vite ton repas et nous sortons, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire.

\- Oui.

J'essayai de manger le plus vite possible, mais ça ne lui suffisait apparemment pas.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide, c'est ça ?

\- Non Madara-sama, j'ai presque fini, s'il vous plaît…

Il m'observa comme si j'étais la chose la plus pathétique à ses yeux et alla vite dans la salle de bain pour faire, je ne sais quoi. Je finis mon repas et posai le plateau sur le bureau de la chambre, car je savais qu'une des servantes viendrait le récupérer. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie de la maison, enfilai mes chaussures et en relevant la tête, je vis que Madara était arrivé sans que je l'entende et qu'il était fin prêt à partir lui aussi.

Nous marchions en silence, jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons les rues où le clan vivait. Beaucoup de femmes étaient dehors, des enfants dans les bras ou qui courraient à côté d'elles. Elles s'inclinèrent avec respect en nous voyant. Madara ne daignait même pas leur lancer un regard. Mais j'avais bien remarqué que les femmes étaient vraiment heureuses de le voir dehors. Je baissai mon regard pour m'assurer qu'on ne remarque pas trop mon ventre. Ça ne se remarquait pas encore, mais c'était surtout que j'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer quand tout le monde apprendrait la grande nouvelle. Je n'aurai jamais dû tomber enceinte et je n'aurai jamais dû donner un héritier à un autre clan que le mien… Je me sentais frustrée mais Madara tourna la tête vers moi pour me regarder alors je fis comme si de rien ne souhaitant pas engager la conversation avec lui.

Nous nous dirigions ensuite vers le camp d'entraînement. Les shinobis étaient en train de s'entraîner, et d'autres plus âgés s'occupaient d'entraîner les enfants au maniement des armes. J'imaginai Madara emmener notre enfant à cet endroit dans quelques années et ça me donna froid dans le dos. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive.

Izuna qui s'entraînait avec quelqu'un, vit son frère au loin et se dirigea vers lui sans même prévenir son adversaire.

\- Attends-moi là une seconde.

\- D'accord.

Il partit à la rencontre de son frère et ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes, me laissant seule. Ils faisaient presque la même taille. Ils étaient tous les deux très impressionnant et je me demandai si c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient hérité de leur père ou de leur mère. Madara leva son bras droit et me pointa alors avec son pouce sans même me regarder, Izuna me lança un regard mais, comme son frère, je n'aurai pas su dire ce qu'il pensait à ce moment-là. Une chose était certaine ils parlaient de moi, et j'avais peur d'être paranoïaque mais j'étais quasiment sûre que ça avait un rapport avec ma grossesse, sinon pourquoi lui parlerait-il de moi ? Je n'étais certainement pas assez intéressante à ses yeux pour qu'il parle de moi avec lui. Madara revint enfin vers moi quand il eut terminé sa conversation avec Izuna, ce dernier se dirigeant à nouveau vers son adversaire.

\- Suis-moi.

Je suivis Madara, je ne savais pas où il m'emmenait, je n'étais jamais dans ce coin du clan, mais les paysages étaient à couper le souffle.

L'air frais me fit le plus grand bien, et le soleil était éclatant. Je me sentais bien en cet instant, j'avais l'impression d'être libre à un détail prêt ; Madara. Il ne disait pas un mot, il marchait simplement. Je voulais briser le silence, mais j'avais peur qu'il n'apprécie guère. Je me sentais toujours perdu près de lui, je le détestai peut-être, mais il était le père de mon enfant alors ça ne devrait pas être compliqué à ce point d'avoir une conversation.

\- Merci de m'avoir accompagné dehors… Même si vous ne l'avez pas fait pour moi.

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil, mais ne répondit pas. D'accord… ça allait être sympathique je le sentais… Je regardai mes pieds pendant qu'on marchait pour essayer de me maintenir occuper. Mais je ne résistai pas bien longtemps à essayer de lui parler.

\- Pourquoi vous ne parlez pas ?

\- Si tu l'ouvres encore une fois Fuki, je te promets que je vais te prendre contre cet arbre.

Je fermai la bouche directement, indignée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? J'étais déterminée à ne plus lui adresser un mot, je n'avais aucune envie de le sentir en moi à nouveau. Puis tout de même, j'étais enceinte, qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

Nous marchions donc pendant plusieurs minutes sans échanger un mot, une parole, jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence lui-même.

\- Viens.

Je n'osai pas lui répondre à cause de sa menace d'il y a quelques instants, mais je le suivis sans broncher. Il me conduisit près d'un lac et la vue était vraiment époustouflante. Je me risquai à lui dire quand même ne pouvant garder cela pour moi.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique Madara-sama.

\- Je sais.

Je souris légèrement, il n'était pas bavard et restait l'homme qu'il était, un shinobi sans cœur prêt à tuer ou faire du mal à n'importe quel moment, cependant son enfant comptait beaucoup pour lui, même s'il ne l'avouerait peut-être jamais, et je me demandai si en m'emmenant ici, il ne voulait pas essayer de faire un effort avec moi.

Je me sentais en paix avec moi-même à cet endroit, je me sentais bien et je ne voulais penser à rien d'autre. J'étais désormais assise les jambes repliées sur ma gauche en train de regarder ce sublime lac. Je lançai des coup d'œil à Madara pour voir ce qu'il faisait, essayant d'être discrète. Il se tenait à mes côtés, debout prenant appuie contre un arbre, les bras croisés sur son torse, tout en regardant la vue et s'il avait remarqué que je l'observai, il ne m'en fit rien savoir.

\- Je sais que ça ne compte probablement pas à vos yeux, mais je n'ai jamais voulu tuer notre enfant pour le plaisir. J'étais très perturbée. Ce n'est pas la vie dont j'avais rêvé.

\- Ça ne change rien à ce que tu as fait.

\- Je sais bien… Mais vous savez aussi que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec vous. Je vous avez demandé de me tuer quand vous m'aviez fait part de votre projet de mariage, j'étais sérieuse…

\- C'est moi qui décide qui meurt et qui vit Fuki. Certainement pas quelqu'un qui me donne un ordre. Pas même ma femme.

\- Ça, je l'avais remarqué…

Je rigolai légèrement. Ça avait été naturelle, mais quand je m'en étais rendu compte, j'avais mis ma main sur ma bouche pour m'arrêter. Madara avait tourné les yeux dans ma direction et m'observait avec ses beaux yeux onyx, comme si lui aussi, cette petite conversation l'avait rendu un peu plus léger un court instant.

\- Vous avez discuté avec Izuna-sama avant sur le terrain d'entraînement.

\- Et donc ?

\- Est-il au courant ? Que je suis… ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous lui confiez beaucoup de choses, pas vrai ?

\- C'est mon frère.

\- Oui, ça je le sais bien.

\- Je dois y aller, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Izuna va te rejoindre, il est déjà en chemin, comme ça, tu pourras rester encore une heure ou deux.

\- Oh d'accord… Donc, on se voit ce soir ?

\- Oui. Ce soir.

Madara me regarda avec arrogance, et me tourna le dos en partant en un éclair. Il m'impressionnait toujours autant quand il faisait ses trucs de ninja.

J'espérai pouvoir profiter d'un petit moment, seule, pour analyser tout ça. Comment pouvait-il être si horrible parfois, et d'autre fois beaucoup plus humain ? J'étais perdue avec lui, je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser. Et pendant ce temps ma pauvre Naoko était seule et probablement mal en point… Mes poings se serrèrent sur mon kimono. Si j'avais été un homme, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurai dit à Madara ce que je pensai de ses méthodes de barbares.

Izuna arriva à peine quelques secondes après que Madara fut parti et coupait court à mes pensées.

\- Bonjour, Izuna-sama.

\- Bonjour, Fuki.

\- Je suis désolée que vous soyez là à jouer la nourrice.

\- Ce n'est rien. Mon frère à des obligations et je le comprends parfaitement.

J'étais mal à l'aise avec lui, encore plus qu'avec Madara alors je me dépêchai de trouver quelque chose à dire pour combler le vide.

\- Vous êtes très proche tous les deux.

\- On était tous très proche les uns des autres.

\- Tous ?

\- Madara ne t'a rien dit ?

Je le regardai avec hébétement. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je lui fis non de la tête.

\- Nous étions cinq. Cinq frères. Trois sont mort quand nous étions encore enfants, lors d'une guerre.

Mes poils se hérissèrent. Pauvres Madara et Izuna, je compatissais. C'était horrible de perdre ses frère et sœurs de cette manière, surtout qu'ils étaient encore enfants quand c'est arrivé… Plusieurs souvenirs revinrent me frapper de plein fouet mais je réussis à les ignorer assez bien, exercice que j'avais assez pratiqué pendant quelques années maintenant.

\- Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Pas même évoqué. Je suis désolée d'entendre ça…

Il me fit un grand sourire avant de me dire :

\- C'était il y a très longtemps maintenant. On doit avancer. Mais je suis quand même étonné qu'il ne t'ait rien dit, puisqu'on se trouve à l'endroit exacte où on se battait tous les cinq quand nous étions plus jeunes.

\- Vraiment ? Il n'a jamais rien mentionné de tel.

Je pris le temps de remettre un peu tout ça dans mon esprit. Bien sûr, je n'aimai pas Madara, mais cette histoire me touchait beaucoup. Je l'imaginai bien enfant, perdant trois de ses frères. C'était horrible, traumatisant même. Je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait et d'une certaine manière, il me faisait de la peine, je le comprenais un peu mieux pour une fois, grâce à Izuna.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question, Izuna-sama ?

\- Hm ?

\- Est ce que c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu si… et bien…

\- Horrible ?

Je lui lançai un regard paniqué en regardant à droite et à gauche, comme si Madara allé surgir d'un coup et me tuer sur place alors que c'était lui qui avait dit ça. Je n'aurai jamais osé dire une telle chose…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Fuki, il ne me fera rien, et dans tous les cas, je sais me défendre. Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ça qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, mais ça n'a pas dû aider, en effet.

\- Je vois…

\- Mais Fuki… Madara n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais en soit. Son plus grand rêve par exemple, c'est d'instaurer la paix.

\- La paix ?! En menant une guerre à chaque fois qu'il en à l'occasion ?!

J'avais craché ces paroles comme du venin alors que ce n'était pas mon intention première.

\- La paix ce n'est pas aussi simple à avoir, tu sais. Des sacrifices sont obligatoires pour l'obtenir.

Lui-même s'était renfermé et il redevenait le frère de l'homme qui m'avait torturé auparavant. Nous ne parlions plus et je me contentai de garder mon regard sur le splendide lac devant moi. J'essayai de retrouver la paix intérieure que j'avais pu ressentir avant qu'il n'arrive, mais ça me semblait impossible.

D'un coup, une douleur lancinante me traversa le ventre et ne me quittait plus. Ma respiration devint chaotique, ma main se posa sur mon ventre et j'avais l'impression de plus rien contrôler.

\- Izuna-sama, ramenez-moi, s'il vous plaît, je dois rentrer tout de suite.

Son regard changea du tout au tout. Il ne comprenait pas et je le remarquai bien. Mais il avait entendu que ma voix avait changé et que je soufrai vraiment. Il ne posa pas de question, m'aida à me relever et nous nous dirigions vers la maison. Mon ventre me faisait atrocement mal, et je me pinçai les lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait à la fin. Les derniers mètres étaient les pires, la douleur que je ressentis ne me semblait même pas humaine.

Arrivé à l'intérieur de la maison, je retirai mes chaussures juste à l'entrée, et je me dirigeai directement vers la chambre à coucher. Izuna me suivait jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la porte de ma chambre et à ce moment précis la douleur fut fulgurante et je manquai de tomber à genoux, seul un petit « Ahh » sorti d'entre mes lèvres ne voulant pas crier. Izuna attrapa mon bras gauche pour le passer sur ses deux épaules et m'aider à avancer jusqu'à la chaise pour que je m'y assoie, puis il s'accroupit en face de moi me regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

\- Fuki, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal au ventre ?

Je peinai à respirer, la douleur ne me quittant pas une seconde, j'étais incapable de lui répondre et pourtant, cette fois, j'aurai aimé le faire et lui dire que non, ça n'allait pas du tout. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud entre mes jambes. Je me penchai en avant du mieux que je pus pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, pendant qu'Izuna se redressa et s'écarta.

Du sang. J'avais du sang qui me dégoulinait en un long filet épais sur la cuisse. Mes larmes commençaient à couler sans que je le remarque réellement bien trop préoccupé par cette terrible apparition.

Le premier qui réagit vraiment fut Izuna.

\- Je vais aller prévenir Madara.

\- Non, Izuna-sama, je vous en supplie, non pas ça.

J'avais agrippé sa main comme si c'était le seul moyen de le retenir. Il resta devant moi sans bouger, lui-même confronté à une situation à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Il paniquait, j'en étais consciente. Je venais de perdre le bébé. Mon cœur se brisait en mille morceaux et il semblait que ces mille morceaux m'écorcher chaque petite parcelle de mon âme. Ce petit être qui était en moi et avait commencé à grandir, ce mini moi en quelque sorte venait de mourir tragiquement. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Mes sanglots devinrent de plus en plus bruyant et je dus lâcher sa main pour mettre la mienne devant ma bouche pour éviter de faire trop de bruit. Ma douleur n'était pas seulement physique mais aussi bel et bien psychologique.

\- Demandez-lui de venir me voir quand il aura fini avec sa journée, je lui expliquerai à ce moment-là.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée d'attendre autant pour le lui dire.

\- Izuna-sama, s'il vous plaît… Pour une fois, juste pour une fois, pouvez-vous, je vous en prie, respectez ma volonté.

Étrangement, je ne pensai pas qu'il accepterait, mais il le fit en posant pour seule condition de rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que la servante annonce que Madara le cherchait et à ce moment, il irait lui dire de venir me voir. J'acceptai, je n'avais de toute façon pas trop le choix.

Tout se passa très vite, j'allai dans la salle de bain, nettoyer tout ce sang. Je pleurai, et mon cœur, s'il en restait quelque chose, ne semblait être plus que chagrin et douleur. Quand je revins dans la chambre, Madara était là, il attendait mon retour. Izuna avait dû lui dire que quelque chose c'était passé, et il devait certainement voir à mes yeux rouges que quelque chose de très grave, c'était produit.

\- Izuna m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire.

\- J'ai perdu le bébé, j'ai

Je pris le temps de souffler quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- J'ai fait une fausse-couche.

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, aucune expression ne trahissait ses pensées et pourtant, j'aurais bien voulu en voir à cet instant. Même si c'était de la colère, ça m'aurait détourné de ma peine pour un moment au moins, j'attendis des cris, des reproches, des insultes, des coups même. Je ne sais pas en réalité ce que j'attendais, mais une réaction au moins. Mais il n'en eut aucune. Il m'observa de la tête aux pieds avant de dire :

\- Je t'envoie le médecin tout de suite.

Il venait de sortir de la chambre, en me laissant là, seule debout au milieu de la pièce, mon cœur se serrait encore plus qu'avant si c'était possible, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser ou je ne sais pas trop. Je m'installai sur le rebord du lit avant de me laisser tomber en arrière. Mon corps comme une poupée de chiffon rebondit légèrement. Mes larmes continuaient de couler. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que mon corps pouvait en contenir autant.

J'aurais aimé que Madara reste à mes côtés. Non pas parce que je l'aimai, mais parce que j'étais tiraillé par une tristesse qu'il devait normalement, lui aussi ressentir. J'aurais aimé qu'il ait une réaction, même si ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas de sentiment compatissant, même de la colère m'aurait suffi, mais il n'eut rien de tout ça. Il s'est contenté de me dire qu'il m'enverrait le médecin et de partir.

Le docteur arriva peut de temps après, m'ausculta, et me dit que ma vie n'était pas en danger, que j'aurai en revanche encore peut être quelques petits saignements, mais rien de grave et que je pourrai à nouveau procréer dès que Madara et moi, nous remettrions à la tâche. Cette dernière phrase m'avait révolté, comment osait-il me dire pareille chose alors que je venais de perdre mon bébé. Je le congédiai, ne voulant voir personne.

J'étais seule, allongée dans mon lit tel une poupée de chiffon, quand Keiko arriva tout essoufflée, un brin paniquée :

\- Fuki-sama, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Je tournai la tête vers elle pour la regarder, elle avait les yeux rouges et les cheveux en batailles. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de me dire :

\- Naoko a mis fin à a ses jours…

Sa voix s'était étranglée quand elle avait tenté de retenir son sanglot. Ma gorge se noua mais je tentai tant bien que mal de parler.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?!

Je m'étais redressée légèrement sur mes coudes pour mieux la voir.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée…

J'éclatai à nouveau en sanglots. Je détestai cette journée, cette vie tout entière et tous les Uchihas. Keiko grimpa sur le lit et me prit dans ses bras comme Naoko l'avait fait avant elle, quand je doutai de moi, il a de cela quelques mois.

\- Shhh Fuki-sama. Je suis là. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Je vous le promets.

Ses larmes étaient bien présentes aussi. Mais au moins à l'inverse de Madara, elle était restée avec moi.

Je pleurai comme une hystérique, Keiko me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Je voulais mon bébé, je voulais Naoko…

 _Chapitre 13, j'en fais vivre des vertes et des pas mûres à ma Fuki... j'espère que vous ne me détestez pas :') Mais bon, c'est pour le bien de ma fiction. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!_ :)

 _Malyss64: Bon déjà je tiens à m'excuser platement, je viens juste de remarquer que j'ai rajouté une lettre à ton nom d'utilisateur à chaque fois que je te répondais, j'étais convaincu que ton nom c'était Maelyss64 :') Je suis vraiment désolée ! Sinon je suis d'accord, ça fait un peu Madara le démon... mais bon :) Je pense que si j'étais à sa place, j'aurai essayé de fuir moi aussi lol. Merci encore pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)_

 _Noctambuleuse: On fait pas de promesse si on ne pense pas les tenir :p Du coup tu as la réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, en espérant que tu ne sois pas déçue. Heureusement, cette histoire à encore plusieurs chapitres devant elle... Ce serait trop triste de s'arrêter quelques chapitres après ça ! Et merci pour ta review, comme à chaque fois :)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre XIV:

Une semaine avait passé depuis que j'avais perdu mon bébé et mon amie. Naoko avait été enterrée, mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de me rendre sur sa tombe. J'étais déprimée, je ne mangeai que très peu, j'avais perdu du poids, je ne dormais quasiment plus la nuit. C'était un cauchemar perpétuel. J'avais aussi refusé de sortir de la chambre voulant rester seule un maximum. Les seules personnes que j'ai pu voir étaient Keiko, qui se chargeait de m'apporter mon repas et de vérifier que j'allai « bien », tout du moins vu la situation, et Madara.

Enfin, Madara ne comptait pas vraiment excepter se mettre au lit et m'attirer dans ses bras pour dormir, on ne peut pas dire qu'il était là pour moi, lui. Une fois il avait même voulu recommencer, il m'avait embrassé dans le cou et je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait pris, mais je m'étais débattu comme un forcenée, criant, le poussant, j'avais fait tout ce qui était possible et inimaginable. Étrangement, il m'avait laissé tranquille et n'avait pas demander son « dû » comme il aimait bien l'appeler.

Les journées se ressemblaient toutes, elles étaient plus ternes les unes que les autres et me provoquaient même de petites angoisses sans que je comprenne vraiment d'où elles venaient.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sans que je ne m'y attende vraiment. Mais moi qui étais si craintive avec les dernières années, n'avais même pas sursauté, comme si l'agneau s'était résigné à mourir.

Madara se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte une main sur la taille. Ce geste, qui aurait pu efféminer certains hommes, le rendait encore plus viril et encore plus beau. S'il n'avait pas été ce qu'il était, j'aurai pu moi aussi le trouver attirant. Sans doute. Sauf qu'il était en parti responsable de la mort de mon amie, et rien ne pouvait changer ça.

\- Lève-toi, va mettre un pantalon et un haut qui sont dans mon armoire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je te le dis et c'est tout.

Le ton qu'il employait pour me parler me frustrait vraiment. Jamais il ne serait gentil alors ? Je me levai de la chaise qui était positionnée juste devant le bureau, je pris un de ses pantalons et chemise et je passai devant lui avec un air blasé, en le frôlant avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour me changer.

Son pantalon était bien trop grand pour moi et sa chemise de même, j'appelai donc une servante pour me mettre des épingles ou que ça tienne ou quelque chose, car je ne pourrai tout simplement sortir comme ça. J'aurai l'air ridicule. Après tout : qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ? Rien. Mais je savais que Madara ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille.

Une fois tout habillée, je le rejoignis, il me dévisagea de haut en bas, sûrement réalisant à quel point j'avais l'air stupide dans cette tenue. Mais il ne dit rien et m'emmena dans un genre d'arène. Il nous emmena au milieu de celle-ci, et me dit d'un ton très calme.

\- Je veux que tu donnes tout ce que tu as.

\- Vous voulez que je me batte contre vous ?

\- Oui. Attaque-moi.

\- Je n'ai pas envie, et puis je ne sais pas me battre.

\- Tu ne sais pas faire grand chose en fait.

Il venait de me piquer au vif, mais j'essayai de chasser toutes les insultes qui se trouvaient dans mon esprit.

\- Attaque-moi Fuki, je ne me répéterai pas.

\- Je ne veux pas, j'ai eu assez de violence dans ma vie depuis que je vous connais.

\- Tu inclus le fait de vouloir tuer ton enfant ?

Trop s'était trop. Mon cœur était déjà assez brisé pour ne pas me lancer mes erreurs d'avant dans la figure. Je m'approchai de lui pour le gifler, déterminée à lui montrer que ce qu'il faisait été mal. Au lieu de ça, il attrapa mon poignet droit et il me poussa à terre de sa main gauche. J'aurai pu rire s'il ne m'avait pas autant blessée dans mon égo, j'étais ridicule, même pas capable de lui mettre une gifle, il était bien plus fort que moi et ma petite tentative aurait pu se résumer à une enfant de trois ans qui voulait essayer de nouvelle chose avec son père, avant que ce dernier ne lui montre qu'il n'était pas son ami.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que tu es perdue le bébé. Tu n'arrives déjà pas à te protéger toi alors comment aurais tu pus protéger un enfant chétif.

Chaque nouvelle phrase qu'il prononçait était comme un coup-de-poing dans l'estomac. Comment osait-il me dire une telle chose ? Prise d'un élan de colère, je me rappelle seulement m'être levée sur mes deux jambes m'élancer vers lui avec toute la rage que j'avais accumulé depuis le mariage, et je le frappai de toutes mes forces. Mes larmes coulaient toutes seules et je mis à frapper son torse autant que je le pouvais. Il ne réagissait quasiment pas, c'était tellement frustrant. Environ cinq minutes après, il se décida à me rendre « les coups » en me giflant assez fort pour que je morde ma lèvre en même temps que je me mette à saigner abondamment. Je touchai avec ma main le sang sur la commissure de mes lèvres. Je recommençai à le frapper au torse, comme une folle à liée, j'avais besoin de me défouler et je refusai qu'il me gifle encore, je n'étais pas une poupée et encore moins sa poupée.

\- Tu es horrible ! La pire personne que je connaisse ! Tu n'as pas de cœur, tu m'as torturé, après tout ce que tu m'as fait ! J'ai même frôlé la mort, mon amie s'est tuée à cause de vous tous et maintenant, j'ai perdu mon enfant ! Tout ça à cause de toi Madara ! Si tu n'avais pas été un shinobi je… Mon bébé, mon bébé…

Ma voix se brisa en un sanglot bruyant et pas digne d'une femme de chef de clan, mais cela m'importait peu. Je voulais mon bébé, je pleurai la mort de ce petit être qui avait grandit en moi pendant quelque temps. Ce même petit bébé que j'aurai pu tuer pour lui éviter une vie de souffrance et aussi par égoïsme, et qui, quand j'ai été forcé de le garder était devenu la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée au monde. Oui. Je m'en serai occupée, je l'aurai protégée de Madara et de ce monde de shinobi infâme. Je l'aurai aimé. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et me l'avait arraché, brutalement, douloureusement. Et la vie m'avait aussi puni en me prenant mon amie.

Je me retrouvai la tête contre son torse, brisée, lessivée. Je voulais que ma douleur cesse, peu importe le prix à payer.

\- Tu m'as tutoyé.

Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu… Maintenant que la pression redescendait petit à petit, je me rendis compte que si mon état de folie m'avait fait dire des choses atroces et que je n'aurai jamais pu dire en état normal, et bien Madara lui était et avait toujours été le même. Il n'hésiterait pas à me faire du mal à moi et aux autres si je ne m'excusai pas rapidement et prenais l'entière responsabilité de mes actes.

\- Je m'excuse Madara-sama, je n'aurai jamais dû faire-

\- Cet enfant repose en paix à présent Fuki. Et puis tu peux être fière de Naoko, elle t'a été fidèle jusqu'au bout. Sa loyauté est tout ce qui compte. Elle savait à quoi elle s'engageait quand elle a voulu t'aider, alors tu ne devrais pas la pleurer ainsi.

La voix de Madara était un peu plus douce que d'habitude, mais je ne pris pas le temps de m'arrêter sur ce détail trop longtemps. Je me remis à pleurer de plus en plus fort, il avait raison pourtant, mais ça faisait si mal de l'entendre dire tout ça.

\- Ça suffit. Arrête de pleurer comme une enfant.

Son ton était redevenu le même que celui que j'avais toujours connu jusqu'ici, froid, distant, méchant. Je me forçai à me calmer, même si c'était comme une tempête en moi. Je pleurai intérieurement ne voulant pas le froisser plus que ça.

\- Naoko… Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle se soit suicidé, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça, j'en suis sûre…

\- Pourtant, les faits sont là, Fuki. Accepte-le. Tu guériras un jour.

Il nous raccompagna à la maison et il me laissa passer dans la salle de bain la première. J'étais sale, les habits étaient abîmés, pleins de poussières, mes cheveux étaient à la limite du répugnant tant ils étaient en bataille, mes lèvres étaient esquintées et ma lèvre supérieure particulièrement enflée à cause de la morsure. Mes yeux étaient d'un rouge vif tellement j'avais pleuré. J'étais vraiment horrible en cet instant, mais je m'en fichai. J'allai dans la baignoire et me savonnai doucement après avoir retiré tous mes vêtements. Madara commença à s'impatienter derrière la porte, j'étais longue et perdu dans mes pensées. J'avais perdu deux être important pour ma vie future, mon amie, et mon bébé.

Je donnerai tout pour avoir un petit bébé, j'avais l'impression de devenir folle. J'étais réellement prête à tout. Même à ça. Je soufflai un grand coup et j'attendis que l'impatience de Madara prenne le dessus et qu'il finisse par craquer et rentrer dans la salle de bain ce qui arriva bien vite. Je tournai alors juste la tête pour l'apercevoir un peu et fis comme si de rien. Il se dévêtit et rentra dans le bain, il se plaça derrière moi, m'embrassa l'épaule gauche et décala mes cheveux afin d'avoir une vue sur mon point bleu. Mon corps s'échauffa tout seul rien qu'à la caresse de sa bouche. Ça me répugnait un peu parce que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, mais je voulais un enfant, et je savais aussi que j'avais besoin de ça pour en avoir un, alors je réprimai toute envie de pleurer et je me motivai, prête à passer à l'acte. Avant que je n'eus le temps de me faire quoi que ce soit, il me dit quelque chose qui me surprit au plus haut au point.

\- Tu as de très beaux yeux.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Son compliment était sincère et ça m'aidait à me conforter que je faisais le bon choix. Alors j'avançai mes lèvres vers les siennes et je l'embrassai langoureusement, il fut réellement surpris, mais ne m'arrêta pas.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me pressa contre lui. Je sentis tous ses muscles se raidirent. Son membre était fièrement tendu contre mon bas-ventre. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il fut en moi et je dois avouer que j'appréciai ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Je pouvais enfin ressentir autre chose que de la tristesse et de la colère. Même si c'était pour quelques minutes.

Au bout de quelque mouvement, mon corps entier se contracta et j'eus la sensation de ne plus contrôler mon corps. Et sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte Madara avait fini lui aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

J'étais à bout de souffle, épuisée, et j'étais confuse et ne compris rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Madara me lança un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas avant de sourire fièrement.

\- Un orgasme, très chère.

Je rougis dans l'instant, j'avais déjà entendu parler de ça, mais je ne savais pas que c'était aussi puissant et toutes les sensations que ça procurait. Nous continuons de nous laver après ça, et j'eus tellement de mal à soulever mon propre corps, tant cette journée m'avait exténuée, que Madara me souleva pour m'emmener au lit. Je m'attendis à ce qu'il reste avec moi, mais il me dit qu'il avait de petites choses à régler et il me laissa seule dans la chambre. Étrangement, je me surpris à penser que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé s'il était resté avec moi pour une fois. J'essayai de lutter, et de penser à ce que cette journée avait bien pu m'apporter et au final, je finis par m'endormir le cœur beaucoup plus léger que les jours précédant. Madara m'avait bien aidé finalement. Je commençai peut-être à faire mon deuil.

Le lendemain matin, je me sentais toujours aussi légère que la veille. Madara avait trouvé la bonne méthode pour me faire décompressé. Il n'était déjà plus présent dans notre lit, mais je voulais le revoir. Lui demander de m'aider à me défouler encore.

Je le cherchai dans toute la maison, mais ne le trouvais pas. Je commençai à me sentir triste à nouveau, j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir me lâcher encore un peu pour faire face à toute cette tristesse.

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

\- Izuna-sama, pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu. Oui, je suis à la recherche de votre frère.

J'étais un peu gênée, avec ce qui c'était passé pour la dernière fois. Après tout, il savait que j'étais enceinte et que j'avais perdu le bébé.

\- Il est au lac, celui de l'autre fois.

\- Ah…

Je me rappelai que je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de sortir seule. Tant pis, je devrais rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre.

\- Tu peux y aller, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Un petit sourire se fraya un chemin sur mon visage.

\- Merci, Izuna-sama.

J'allai me mettre en route quand il me dit :

\- J'espère que tu vas mieux.

Lui aussi était sincère, bizarrement, j'avais la nette l'impression que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir été touchée en perdant l'enfant.

\- Merci, je vais bien.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, mais j'irai mieux bientôt. Il le fallait. Je me mis à partir dans la direction du lac, espérant arriver à temps et que Madara ne soit pas déjà parti.

Finalement, il était toujours là, il s'entraînait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je viens à peine d'arriver, comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?

\- Tu fais plus de bruit qu'un éléphant.

J'ignorai sa réplique et continuai sur ma lancée :

\- J'aimerais que vous m'appreniez à me battre.

\- A te battre ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher hier, pour que…que je me défoule, je suppose.

\- Tu n'allais vraiment pas bien, j'ai besoin que tu sois dans le meilleur état d'esprit possible pour me donner un héritier.

\- Oh, je vous en prie, on sait tous les deux que c'est faux.

Il me lança un regard noir, serra les mâchoires et les poings, mais ne démentit pas ce que je venais de dire.

\- Vous vouliez que j'aille mieux, simplement parce que vous n'êtes pas cruel. Tout du moins pas autant que vous essayez de l'être.

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- Personne ici ne vous entend, ni ne vous voit, vous savez.

Il secoua la tête et s'assit en face du lac. L'endroit où il allait avec ses frères avant. Je ne voulais pas évoquer le fait qu'Izuna m'avait raconté des détails de sa vie privée alors je ne fis comme si de rien, mais au fond de moi, j'étais un peu triste pour lui. Moi aussi, j'avais perdu des personnes qui m'étaient cher.

\- Donc… Vous savez faire des techniques ninjas, je suppose ! J'aimerais beaucoup en voir une.

\- Pourquoi cela.

\- C'est impressionnant, et je ne vous ai jamais vu faire. S'il vous plaît.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu.

\- Je le sais bien.

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil, se mit debout. Et je pus encore une fois admirer sa grandeur, c'est vrai qu'à côté de lui, je devais avoir l'air d'une enfant.

Il fit des signes avec sa main, mais ce fut trop rapide pour que je puisse voir quoi que ce soit, il plaça ses doigts près de sa bouche, souffla, et une énorme boule de feu apparut, allant raser l'eau du lac, d'habitude si bleu, calme, et rassurante.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de ce feu ardent. J'avais du mal à avaler ma salive alors que les flammes dansaient devant mes pupilles.

Quand la boule de feu disparu, j'étais incapable de parler. Le nombre de personne que ça pouvait tuer, en une seule fois. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je sentis que Madara me regardait alors je tournai la tête vers lui pour le regarder, droit dans les yeux.

\- Alors ? Impressionnée ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que… Que vous maîtrisiez ce genre de technique. Je ne m'imaginais pas.

\- Je me trompe, ou tu as eu peur ?

\- Et bien, c'est… Un peu terrifiant quand même.

\- Tant mieux, c'est le but.

Je le regardai à la volée, un peu paniquée, mais me repris bien vite et tournai la tête vers le lac une fois de plus, bien sûr que c'était le but, il était un shinobi, pas un homme ordinaire.

\- Lève-toi.

Je me levai sans protester, qu'est ce qu'il me voulait cette fois ?

\- Tu veux t'entraîner alors ?

\- J'ai surtout envie d'effacer toute cette tristesse et cette colère.

\- Suis-moi.

Il m'entraîna, vers un terrain d'entraînement, alla chercher quelque chose qui était rangé dans une caisse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Attrape.

Il me lança une épée dans les mains, que je rattrapai de justesse. Je commençai à être anxieuse, j'avais une arme entre les mains, quelque chose qui pouvait tuer. Il fallait que je sois prudente avec mes gestes.

\- C'est dangereux, non ?

\- Pas si tu sais t'en servir.

\- Je pourrais vous blesser.

\- Impossible, la seule personne que tu pourrais blesser ici, c'est toi-même.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas tord mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver avec son attitude suffisante.

\- Pourquoi cette épée est si petite ?

\- C'est celle qu'on donne au enfant quand ils apprennent à se battre.

\- Oh…

\- Tiens, le manche comme ça.

Il me montra comment tenir l'épée correctement, je me sentis vraiment gauche.

\- Et quand tu frappes, fait le toujours d'un coup sec, ne soit pas hésitante.

Je déglutis et hochai la tête.

\- D'accord.

Je m'entraînai avec cette épée pendant au moins deux heures et j'avais déjà fait quelques progrès, je n'étais pas très à l'aise au début avec cette arme à la main. Mais j'avais réussi à surmonter ma peur et maintenant, je me débrouillai plutôt bien pour une débutante.

\- Rentrons, tu es épuisée.

\- Non, je vais bien.

\- Fuki, j'ai dit on rentre.

Je vis qu'il n'accepterait pas que je proteste une fois encore alors je me tus et je le suivis jusqu'à notre maison.

Une fois arrivé, il demanda à Keiko de nous préparer à manger et de nous l'apporter dans notre chambre. Keiko parut étonnée de nous voir tous les deux ensembles, mais elle nous fit un gros sourire à tous les deux et se chargea de préparer à manger.

Madara et moi allions dans notre chambre, mais j'avais tellement transpiré aujourd'hui que je mourrai d'envie de prendre une douche.

\- Madara-sama, aurais-je le temps d'aller prendre une douche avant que Keiko nous ramène à manger ?

\- Oui, mais dépêche-toi.

Je lui fis oui de la tête et partis prendre ma douche. Quand je revins, Madara m'attendait assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés sur son torse. Le repas était en face de lui.

\- J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, et ceux-ci se plantèrent dans les miens.

\- Si c'était le cas, je t'aurais cherché moi-même. Keiko vient juste de rapporter le repas.

J'allai m'asseoir en face de lui et nous commençâmes à manger en silence, jusqu'à ce que Keiko frappe à la porte et que Madara lui dise d'entrer.

\- Je vous ai apporté du saké, comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

\- Pose-le et laisse-nous.

\- Bien.

Elle alla déposer la bouteille de saké sur la table et s'en alla.

Je voulais continuer à m'entraîner à manier l'épée, mais il fallait que je lui demande l'autorisation.

\- Est-ce que nous pourrons recommencer ?

Il leva un sourcil et attendu que je précise ce à quoi je faisais référence. J'espérai qu'il ne se méprenne pas et qu'il pensait que je faisais allusion à la fois dernière dans le bain alors je m'empressai d'ajouter :

\- L'entraînement. Pour que je sache manier l'épée correctement.

\- Si tu veux, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps, alors ce ne sera pas souvent.

\- D'accord.

Nous continuâmes notre repas, en parlant des différents types d'épées qui existaient. Il me racontait des anecdotes sur comment les enfants ici apprenaient à s'en servir…

Keiko revint plusieurs fois nous apporter du saké, je bus encore et encore et je commençai à sentir que l'alcool faisait effet sur moi. En effet, je sentis mes joues devenir rouges dû aux nombreux verres que j'avais bus. Mais Madara, lui, semblait allait parfaitement bien. Il ne montrait aucun signe d'ivresse apparent.

J'étais incapable de m'arrêter de parler, lui dévoilant des choses sur moi dont il se moquait probablement, alors que d'habitude j'essayais quand même de me contenir avec lui. Je commençai à lui raconter avec amusement un des souvenirs qui avait bercé mon enfance, et j'étais vraiment heureuse en cet instant, de pouvoir partager des choses avec lui, autre que des sermons, des menaces ou partager un moment intime.

\- Je me rappelle qu'une fois, j'avais à peine une dizaine d'années, j'avais grimpé dans un arbre, oh, mais bien sûr pas comme un shinobi le ferait, on ne m'a jamais appris des trucs de ninjas. Je pensais être une aventurière ahaha, et je suis montée le plus haut possible. Mes nourrices me criaient dessus, mais ça m'amusait. Sauf que j'ai déchiré un bout de mon beau kimono ce jour-là, et j'ai commencé à paniqué en pensant que mes parents allaient me tuer s'ils l'apprenaient.

J'éclatai de rire, comme si ce souvenir était l'un des plus beau de toute ma vie, Madara esquissa un sourire, modestement, mais ne dis rien, me laissant rire aux éclats.

\- En fait, mes parents m'ont bien puni ce jour-là.

\- Ils ont eu raison. Je t'aurais puni moi aussi si tu avais été ma fille.

Je le regardai avec des yeux taquins, et j'explosai de rire à nouveau.

\- Mes parents, ils étaient des gens bien.

\- Etaient ?

\- Ils- ils sont morts. Tous les deux. On était très doué dans la manipulation des plantes chez moi, c'était un peu notre sharingan à nous… Sauf que je n'étais pas très intéressé, je voulais m'amuser et rien d'autre. Naoko, elle était bien plus douée que moi. Une vraie passionnée. Si j'avais su à l'époque tout ce qui m'attendait, j'aurais étudié, moi aussi, avec plus de sérieux.

Je lui fis un petit sourire triste, et soudain, toute la joie qui m'animait à cause de l'alcool quelques secondes plus tôt semblait avoir disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à un sombre sentiment de nostalgie.

\- Naoko, depuis tout ce temps, c'était elle, ma famille…

Mes discours n'avaient plus grand chose de cohérent, je me mélangeai, mais tout fusait à grande vitesse dans ma tête mélangeant tout. Puis je fondis en larmes, lamentablement. Madara ne bougea pas, ni même ne prononça un mot, il se contenta de m'observer, ayant perdu toute trace d'amusement sur son visage. J'essayai d'essuyer mes larmes, mais d'autres revinrent aussitôt alors je me décidai à reprendre un autre verre de saké pour pouvoir retrouver le sentiment qui m'animait avant celui-ci. Mais Madara fut plus rapide que moi et attrapa mon verre et la bouteille pour la poser à côté de lui, me regardant avec un air hautain avant de me dire :

\- Tu as assez bu pour ce soir.

\- Un verre ne changera rien et

\- J'ai dit que tu as assez bu.

Ça y est, sa personnalité de leader refaisait surface. S'il avait décidé que je boirai plus ce soir, alors je pouvais faire une croix sur l'idée de boire un verre de plus.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle se soit suicidée me laissant seule ici…

\- J'avais demandé à ce que Naoko soit enfermé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je voulais lui faire peur moi-même pour m'assurer qu'elle ne recommencerait pas quelque chose de stupide. Elle était seulement supposée rester enfermée jusqu'à ce que je sois disposé à la relâcher. Je ne sais pas qui est l'imbécile qui n'a pas suivi mes ordres mais il paiera dès que j'aurais trouvé de qui il s'agit.

Alors, ce n'était pas de la faute de Madara ? Etrangement, je le crus. Il semblait si sincère. Ou alors j'étais bien trop atteinte par l'alcool pour faire la distinction du vrai et du faux.

\- Même si j'étais en colère contre Naoko et que je ne lui aurai jamais pardonné, je ne voulais pas en arriver là.

\- Vraiment ? Vous l'avez menacé de mort plus d'une fois pourtant…

\- Crois-moi ou non, je ne comptais pas mettre ces menaces à exécution. Tu étais seule ici. Tu n'es pas une ninja non plus, alors je n'aurai jamais pu la faire torturer au point qu'elle devienne folle ainsi. Et puis, j'ai un frère moi aussi, et je refuse que quelqu'un puisse lui faire du mal, alors je comprends ce que tu ressens, je crois.

Alors j'avais bien raison de croire qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvais qu'il le prétendait. Mais je ne répondis pas sentant que j'allai me remettre à pleurer sinon, mais j'en profitai pour lui dire autre chose.

\- Izuna-sama… M'a dit à propos de vos trois autres frères. Je suis navrée, vous savez.

\- Peut importe.

\- Lui aussi a dit la même chose. Mais je comprends, ce que vous ressentez. Ma mère était enceinte de mon frère ou de ma sœur quand elle est décédée.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher.

\- Attendez ! Vous savez cette histoire point bleu dans ma nuque, c'est un peu comme

\- Tais-toi. Je ne veux rien entendre à ce sujet, je suis un ninja et un chef de clan, je ne profiterai pas de ton état d'ivresse pour obtenir tes informations. Et… encore moins sur ma femme.

\- Vous disiez que ce serait plus amusant de croire que je pouvais garder ça pour moi… Je n'ai peut-être plus envie de garder ça pour moi…

\- Tu es surtout ivre et tu ne sais plus ce que tu racontes. Et puis, il se pourrait que j'aie changé d'avis, ce n'est pas ce que j'espérai quand je disais que tu me raconterais tout par toi-même.

J'étais vraiment étonnée de l'avoir entendu dire ça, mes larmes se mirent à nouveau à couler, encore dues à l'alcool.

\- Merci, Madara-sama.

Il me fit un signe de tête, se leva et me porta pour me mettre au lit, je me roulai en boule sur le côté, me mis à pleurer de plus belle, et avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de la chambre, je lui dis :

\- Vous savez, je vous ai toujours trouvé très beau.

Il me lança un regard que je n'aurai pas su déchiffrer et le seul qu'il me dit avant d'aller dans la salle de bain fut : « Dors ». Je frottai mes yeux avec insistance voulant cesser de pleurer. Et je m'endormis avant même que Madara n'ait pu revenir.

 _Voilà, chapitre 14, un peu plus léger que les autres ( malgré tout lol) j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)_

 _Malyss64: Penserais-tu que je suis une méchante ? Parce que si c'est le cas... Dans cette fiction je t'avoue que c'est plutôt le cas :) Tu m'en diras des nouvelles de Madara d'ailleurs, sur ce chapitre il me plaît plutôt bien ( enfin tout le temps mais shh ) Oui, exactement je voulais qu'on voit Madara un peu autrement car il n'est, selon moi, pas complètement mauvais, je pense juste qu'il a vécu des choses qui on fait que ça n'a pas aidé sa personnalité je dirai. Mais n'oublions pas qu'il aimait son frère de tout son coeur et qu'il ne voulait que la paix à la toute base... Enfin j'espère que tu vois là où je veux en venir :p sur ce, merci pour la review et les encouragements. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours. Gros bisous et merci encore :)_

 _Noctambuleuse: Oui depuis le début que tu le dis... :) Décidément je n'arrête pas de te surprendre ! J'espère que c'est une bonne chose :p Exactement, Fuki fait hypocrite et c'est un peu le but recherché si je puis dire... Enfin c'est pas que je veuille faire d'elle une hypocrite, mais je cherchais à la rendre humaine le plus possible, elle est jeune, ce qu'elle vit tous les jours n'est pas facile et je pense que l'annonce de la grossesse lui a fait un tel choc qu'elle n'a pas su prendre du recul vis à vis de tout ça, elle a prit conscience que c'était son enfant à elle aussi, un peu tard selon moi, et ça l'a poussé à faire des erreurs, qu'elle regrette amèrement à l'heure actuelle je pense d'ailleurs... Et donc pour la réponse finale, cette fiction contient en tout 23 chapitres et un épilogue. Voilà voilà :) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ça te plaira et gros bisous :)_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre XV :

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce fameux jour où je m'étais donné à Madara de mon plein gré, mais toujours aucun signe d'une éventuelle grossesse. J'espérai de tout cœur ma fausse-couche ne m'eut pas rendu stérile même si le médecin affirmait que non. Depuis la fois où j'avais pris la décision de faire l'amour avec lui, il avait sans doute pensé que je l'acceptai pleinement. Je n'avais pas entièrement changé d'avis sur lui, même après la soirée où j'avais énormément bus, mais je voulais tellement un enfant que je me laissai faire sans broncher. Les jours où il n'était pas énervé à cause de sa journée, il m'arrivait même de prendre du plaisir avec lui. Je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce sentiment.

Je m'étais également rendu sur la tombe de Naoko de nombreuses fois. Les paroles de Madara m'avaient beaucoup aidé pour faire le deuil de mon bébé et de mon amie. J'avais aussi eu plus de facilité à essayer de me créer une vie avec Madara, depuis que j'avais appris qu'il n'était pas le responsable du suicide de mon amie. Malgré tout, je pensai tous les jours à mon bébé et Naoko, mais c'est vrai qu'il m'avait appris à vivre avec d'une certaine manière et sans réellement comprendre pourquoi j'avais le sentiment que je dépendais de lui maintenant.

Madara m'avait redonné l'accès à mon laboratoire, depuis notre conversation. J'en étais plus qu'heureuse. Akihide m'avait aussi appris quelques petites choses sur la médecine et lorsque Madara était parti se battre, il y a de cela deux mois, j'avais été capable de soigner deux de ses petites blessures.

Il avait aussi décidé de m'entraîner personnellement le soir après ses longues journées à diriger tout le clan Uchiha. Il m'avait appris à manier un kunai, un sabre plus grand que l'épée, et même des shurikens. Tout ce qu'il y a dont ne peut plus basique pour un ninja, et d'ennuyant pour un homme comme lui qui pourrait me tuer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Mais toujours est-il qu'il faisait l'effort de passer ces moments avec moi et je lui en étais reconnaissante, en quelque sorte. Il est vrai que je préférai être avec lui que seule. Parfois même, je songeai que moi aussi, je pourrai faire des efforts et essayer de rendre cette relation moins compliquée pour nous deux.

Aujourd'hui, le réveil avait été rude, et la journée semblait d'une lenteur affolante. J'avais passé deux heures dans la soirée d'hier à m'entraîner sous le regard de Madara et j'avais des courbatures partout. Je marchai comme si j'avais des brûlures sous les pieds qui m'empêchaient de me tenir correctement. J'avais un peu honte que quelqu'un puisse me voir dans cet état, mais je relativisai en me disant que j'étais la maîtresse de clan et que je pouvais donner une punition à quiconque oserait se moquer de moi.

J'arrivai dans ma chambre, je m'installai dans le lit, j'essayai de caler mes jambes du mieux que je le pouvais pour ne pas trop avoir à les bouger et ne pas souffrir. Quelqu'un frappa rapidement et n'attendit pas mon accord pour rentrer dans la chambre et je reconnus Keiko directement. Elle et moi nous étions rapprochés depuis la mort de mon amie et j'étais vraiment heureuse de l'avoir à mes côtés.

\- Keiko que fais-tu ici ? N'étais-tu pas censée aller te promener aujourd'hui ?

\- Si, Fuki-sama, mais je devais vous voir. J'avais envie d'être avec vous.

\- C'est gentil, je me serai bien levée pour t'accueillir plus chaleureusement, mais je crains que mes jambes ne soient pas d'accord.

\- Encore votre séance d'entraînement avec Madara-sama ?

Je souris grandement quand je me rendis compte à quel point ça devait avoir l'air ridicule qu'il perde son temps à m'entraîner.

\- Oui, c'est à cause de ça.

Nous discutions pendant plusieurs minutes de choses et d'autres, riant comme des amies de longue date.

\- Avez-vous des petits gâteaux en forme de lune fourré au chocolat ici ?

\- Non, pas à l'intérieur du clan. Mais il nous arrive d'aller chercher des produits de ce type à l'extérieur chez des fournisseurs à l'extérieur du clan.

\- Oh, je vois.

J'étais un peu déçue, ces gâteaux étaient mes préférés et j'aurai donné beaucoup pour pouvoir en manger un dans la journée. Mon ventre commença à s'agiter rien qu'à cette pensée, mais je changeai vite de sujet sachant que je ne pourrai pas assouvir ma gourmandise.

\- Et dis-moi, Keiko, tu as toujours été comme ça ? Aussi enjouée, je veux dire ?

\- Non, pas toujours Fuki-sama. Si vous m'aviez rencontré quelques années plus tôt, je pense que vous ne m'auriez jamais adressé la parole.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Oui j'étais très triste, tout le temps. Je voulais devenir un shinobi, et être utile à mon clan d'une autre manière que celle que mon rang me le permet. Puis, les choses étaient très compliquées dans ma vie à ce moment. Et ensuite, on m'a envoyé dans la maison de Madara-sama pour devenir la gouvernante officielle.

\- Oh, je voi... Dis-moi,toutes les filles du clan lui courraient après apparemment, enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, est-ce vrai ?

\- La plupart, oui. Etre choisis comme maîtresse de clan c'est quelque chose quand même.

\- Je suppose, oui.

\- Etes vous jalouse, de ces femmes ?

\- Moi ? Pas du tout, qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

\- Simple curiosité.

Elle me fit un grand sourire, fidèle à elle-même.

\- Alors, Madara-sama et vous… ? Les choses avancent bien ?

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Keiko ?

\- Vous semblez, plus détendue avec lui maintenant.

\- Ça dépend des fois, tu peux me croire. Il est si arrogant, ennuyant, colérique, violent, impulsif et… et

\- Et tellement beau.

\- Exactement ! Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

\- Mais vous avez dit oui.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. C'est toi qui a dit ça.

\- Mais vous étiez d'accord.

\- Oh, Keiko…

J'étais rouge pivoine, Keiko prenait plaisir à me voir mal à l'aise de la sorte, j'en étais persuadée. J'essayai de détourner la conversation le plus vite possible :

\- Au fait, Keiko, tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Oh, oui ! Le médecin aimerait vous voir rapidement.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Ma prochaine visite est supposée être dans un mois seulement.

\- Je sais, mais il a insisté en disant que ce serait urgent.

\- Je vois, penses-tu que cela peut attendre demain ? La soirée approche et Madara va bientôt arriver.

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais vous laisser comme ça vous pourrez bien profiter tous les deux.

\- Keiko !

Elle avait pris un air tout innocent, faignant de ne pas comprendre où je voulais en venir.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr.

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant légèrement.

\- Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas amoureuse que vous ne pouvez pas ressentir une certaine attirance pour lui.

Je rougis fortement, et baissai les yeux comme une enfant. Une attirance ? Non. Impossible, je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde. Ce n'était pas un cœur d'artichaut après tout, même si les derniers temps il était beaucoup plus agréable et facile à vivre qu'avant il m'avait déjà fait tellement la souffrir. Je serais folle si je ressentais de l'attirance pour lui. Et pourtant, sa phrase avait laissé le doute en moi. Ce pourrait-il que j'en ressente ? Mais si elle avait raison ?

Dans ce cas n'était que purement physique.

Je secouai la tête et lui dit qu'elle se trompait, refusant de lui faire part de mon trouble. Elle s'inclina et me laissa seule dans la chambre, complétement perdue.

La porte s'ouvra à la voler, à peine une minute plus tard, et Madara arriva vers moi directement, il s'allongea sur le lit encore tout habiller et voyant que je ne bougeai pas d'un poil, il attrapa doucement mon bras et me tira en arrière pour que je m'allonge, moi aussi. Nous étions allongés, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans un mot. Je lui jetais des coups d'œil pour voir ce qu'il faisait, il avait les yeux fermés, et semblait presque endormi. Au moment où j'allai lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait, il se leva et prit des vêtements propres dans son armoire avant de quitter la pièce pour aller prendre une douche. Bon, il avait peut-être simplement envie de se détendre et il avait dû s'apercevoir que j'allai le questionner alors il a préféré fuir.

Madara le terrifiant en train de fuir à cause de simple question, c'était assez drôle à imaginer.

Quant à moi, j'étais toujours allongée, n'ayant pas bougé d'un iota. Je luttai pour ne pas m'endormir. Je devais discuter avec lui.

Au moment ou mes yeux étaient en train de se fermer, il arriva et s'installa dans le lit à mes côtés, les cheveux encore humides et le torse nu.

\- Madara-sama, pensez-vous que nous aurons un enfant prochainement ?

\- Tu t'en fais beaucoup trop. Plus tu y penses plus c'est mauvais pour toi.

\- Sans doute…Mais j'aimerais tellement avoir un enfant. Et puis les journées me paraissent bien longues…

\- J'aimerais bien que mes journées soient plus courtes aussi. Malheureusement, on fait avec ce que l'on a, Fuki. Maintenant, tais-toi et dors.

\- Mais est-ce que je

Son regard devint encore plus noir que d'habitude si s'en est possible et son visage se durcit, il était évident qu'il n'aimait pas du tout que je n'écoute pas ses ordres et que ça le mettait dans une rage folle. Je fermai alors la bouche et ne poursuivis pas en me tournant juste dos à lui pour passer la nuit. Il m'attira contre lui et je me mis à trembler à nouveau. Même si je le tolérai plus facilement que je ne l'aurai fait, il y a quelque temps, agir comme si c'était mon mari, celui que j'aimai et que j'avais choisi était trop pour moi. Tout était bien trop paradoxal. Je me plaisais à imaginer comment serait notre vie si j'étais amoureuse de lui, et lui de moi, et j'aimai cette idée-là. Mais je craignais que tout ne se passe bien trop vite pour moi, j'avais besoin de temps pour espérer un jour avoir une vie de couple « normal », à supposer que ça puisse arriver un jour, bien sûr. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas agir comme si rien ne s'était passé en si peu de temps, je devais garder à l'esprit que même s'il m'avait aidé à faire mon deuil, il était quand même au moins un peu responsable de mon malheur. Mais étonnement, c'était difficile de garder ça en mémoire quand j'avais besoin d'un allié dans ma vie.

Le lendemain matin, Madara était toujours à mes côtés. Je restai au lit sans bouger ne voulant pas le réveiller, en fixant le plafond, mais ses sens de ninja avaient dû lui faire remarquer que la situation avait changé et que je m'étais réveillée puisqu'il ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. À peine les yeux ouverts qu'il se leva déjà et partie en direction de la salle de bain après être allé chercher des vêtements propres dans l'armoire. J'étais un peu vexé qu'il ne m'ait même pas dit bonjour, mais qu'importe. Je me levai à mon tour et une servante que je n'avais encore jamais vue vint me ramener le petit-déjeuner dans la chambre.

Comme toutes les femmes de ce clan, elle avait des cheveux noirs très court, une bouche fine et son corps, lui, vêtu d'un kimono bleu foncé orné de fils oranges, était splendide, elle aurait tout aussi bien plus s'appeler Vénus. Je sentis une once de jalousie pointer le bout de son nez. Comment Madara avait-il pu jeter son dévolu sur moi, quand il avait des femmes pareilles dans son clan… Pourtant, elle évitait mon regard, et ne semblait pas décider à parler.

Je la remerciai après qu'elle m'eût servi une tasse de thé et essayai d'engager la conversation malgré tout.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Aika.

\- Tu es une servante sous les ordres de Keiko ?

\- Oui, tout à fait. Si vous avez fini, je vais vous emmener dans la salle de bain, Madara-sama à dû finir et vous avez un rendez-vous chez le médecin si je ne me trompe pas ?

Sa phrase n'attendait en fait aucune réponse, elle avait juste fait en sorte d'être polie. Sans doute, détestait-elle ce poste et avait trop peur de Madara pour demander à faire autre chose. Elle essayait d'écourter notre moment ensemble et j'en avais conscience. Je répondis tout de même avec un sourire essayant de ne pas lui paraître trop désagréable à mon tour.

\- Non, tu as raison, allons-y.

Elle m'emmena alors dans la salle de bain m'aida à me déshabiller, et à me laver. Quand je sortis de l'eau, elle me passa un kimono noir avec des motifs rouges dessus et me noua mon obi. Elle m'installa devant un immense miroir et commença à m'attacher les cheveux d'un chignon bas qui cachait bien ma petite marque bleue. Pas une seule fois, elle eut croisé mon regard, j'étais mal à l'aise, mais essayai de la cacher.

Elle avait les mêmes manières que Keiko, que toutes les femmes de ce clan en fait, mais quelque chose me dérangeait, je n'étais pas vraiment en confiance avec elle. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et moi non plus ne sachant pas quoi lui dire tant elle était froide avec moi. Elle ne semblait pas m'apprécier le moins du monde. Quand tout fut fini, je pus voir que le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant, je me sentais enfin comme son égal. Je lui souris, la remerciai et la congédiai enfin, car je devais maintenant aller voir le médecin et préférai y aller seule.

En arrivant devant la porte de sa salle, je toquai et attendis qu'il me demandât d'entrer avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Fuki-sama, vous allez bien aujourd'hui ?

\- Ça va merci Akihide, mais puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir maintenant puisque la prochaine visite n'était pas supposée être pour maintenant.

\- Et bien oui, mais les choses ont changé quand j'ai fait les tests sur votre sang et vos analyses d'urines.

Ses mots me coupèrent le souffle. Il avait trouvé quelque chose dans les analyses ? ça voulait dire qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose d'inquiétant, que je ne pourrai plus avoir d'enfant ? Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. J'essayai de garder mon sang-froid, mais j'avais besoin de savoir de quoi il s'agissait et vite.

\- Je ne pourrai plus jamais avoir d'enfant, c'est bien ça ? J'en été tellement sûre, ça fait un moment maintenant qu'on essaye avec Madara et je me doutai que

\- Qu'est ce que vous raconter là au juste ? Il ne s'agit pas de cela du tout.

Je m'arrêtai net et le regardai avec incompréhension. Il me sourit tendrement comme un père pourrait sourire à sa fille et il me fit m'asseoir sur une chaise non loin de son bureau. Il alla d'ailleurs lui-même s'installer derrière celle-ci.

\- Vous êtes enceinte Fuki-sama.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous avez bien compris.

Il ferma les yeux me fit un énorme sourire et laissa échapper un petit rire. Mes mains tremblaient et je sentis ma gorge se nouer.

\- Comment est-ce possible je…

Ma voix se brisa soudain et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour reprendre une certaine contenance.

\- C'est tellement inattendu… Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Plus que sûr, j'ai refait tous les tests plusieurs fois, je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs ou procurer de fausses joies vous comprenez ?

\- Mais je n'ai aucun symptôme je

\- Je sais, mais toutes les grossesses ne se passent pas de la même manière, des fois on est malade, des fois non, des fois on prend beaucoup de poids, des fois ça ne se voit même pas. Certaines ont même leur menstruation alors qu'elle son enceinte et l'ignore.

\- Oh mon Dieu… C'est...

J'éclatai en sanglots à ce moment-là, et rien ne pouvait me retenir.

 _Chapitre 15 est ici, bon la fin est assez prévisible et il ne se passe pas grand chose de dingue, mais j'en ai besoin pour avoir la fin que je souhaite avoiri pour ma fiction, vous comprendrez ! :) En espérant que ça vous plaise. ( je vais poster un deuxième chapitre tout de suite comme il est assez court et j'en posterai peut être même un autre dans la semaine mais je ne donne pas de jour exacte et voilà :) )_

 _Malyss64: Oui enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt qu'il se calme ! On tient le bon bout lol ! Maintenant, à voir si ça tient, qu'en penses-tu ? Merci pour ta review comme d'habitude ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, gros bisous et à la prochaine :)_

 _Lilian: Hi, so first of all, forgive my possible mistakes in English, as you know, it is not my native native language.I don't know if it's useful to answer because I don't know if you'll read this but anyway. So thanks for the criticism, I didn't get offended at all, you were not insulting at all, you just have an opinion and I'm fine with this. Thanks to have shared it with me. Now hopefully you won't get offended with what I have to answer ( first of all because I can't answer to everything without spoiling the end of my fiction, hope you understand that). So first of all : It is all fiction, I don't condone violence against women in real life, if I wrote this fiction, it was just because I wanted to write something different from a basic love story nothing more, I warned at the beginning of this story that there would be rape precisely to avoid this kind of situation and the kind of this fiction is "drama". I am not going to justify the behaviour of Madara with his past at all by the way, I just wanted to insist on his bad side in this story because I kind of "needed" it for the end of my story. I hope you understand what I mean by this. But I agree with the fact he could simply fall in love with someone without all of these dark moments in a story I won't deny this, that just wasn't my choice. About Fuki, she isn't in love with Madara ? I didn't really understood what you meant with this, or maybe that was a mistake of mine and I should have make it more clear about one thing : Fuki isn't in love with Madara at all, she isn't kind of masochist, actually I just used something called : the Stockholm Syndrom in this fanfiction to make it goes in the way I wanted. Now that she had lost her friend, and the baby she expected, what does has she left ? Nothing, precisely, and when you have nothing left you might take bad decisions, and do crazy things, so somehow that was my intention and I wanted to play with the fact that she is clearly so lost and so desperate that she is ready to have sex with Madara just for this, to kinda get back a feeling she once had before it all get worse for her. I hope what I'm saying is clear ^^ and about being predictable I won't say a thing because I wouldn't want to spoil my fiction before the end of it but I understand very well why you said this and I respect it. Now if it can reassure you, the new fiction I am writing these days is also with Madara, and it's completely different, no violence of this kind etc... So I am able to do a "normal" love story, it's just that it wasn't my choice for this one, and sorry if you didn't like it. Unfortunately what I m writing cannot please everyone.. Yet I hope you'll find some fictions written in the way you would. Sorry for this long answer, if you want to discuss about this you can PM me if you want, it would be a pleasure talk with you. Thanks to have shared your opinion with me anyway, and also to have done this in the way to improve, I appreciate it, have a good day :)_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre XVI :

\- Il faut que je prévienne Madara-sama, Akihide !

\- Ah ! Votre relation à évolué à ce que je vois.

\- Et bien, il fait des efforts alors… Je dois en faire aussi, pas vrai ?

\- Certainement, Fuki-sama. Ne perdez pas une seconde, allez le lui dire.

\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je enceinte ?

\- Environ un mois.

Je me levai de ma chaise et lui lançai mon plus beau sourire avant de courir pour aller à mon chez-moi. Une fois arrivée, je croisai une servante et je m'empressai de lui demander :

\- Excuse-moi, saurais-tu où est mon époux ?

\- Il est en plein conseil avec les anciens.

\- Merci !

Je repris ma course, et elle me regarda partir en courant avec surprise. C'est sûr que ça ne devait pas être très digne d'une épouse de chef de clan, mais je m'en fichai bien. J'étais trop heureuse pour m'en soucier. J'arrivai devant la salle ou le conseil se tenait. Je replaçai mon kimono correctement et essayai de reprendre contenance avant de toquer à la porte. Quelqu'un dont je ne reconnus pas la voix me dit d'entrer.

Madara était assis en bout de table, il dominait les anciens, juste avec sa posture. Izuna, lui, n'était pas présent. Madara me fit un signe de tête pour que je le rejoigne et me tienne à ses côtés. Je brûlai d'impatience de lui dire cette nouvelle qui me rendait si heureuse. Mais je devais prendre mon mal en patience et attendre qu'ils aient fini leur discussion. J'avais bien du mal à me retenir de sourire comme une idiote.

\- Fuki-sama.

Les anciens s'inclinèrent tous en signe de respect, et je leur fis un léger signe de tête. Très vite, l'un d'eux reprit la parole pour fini la discussion là où ils l'avaient laissé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, cette conversation prit fin.

\- Nous devrions acheter plus d'armes. Même si nos yeux sont un atout lors du combat, les armes ne sont pas négligeables lors d'une guerre. Et nous devrions réellement revoir notre budget à propos de cela.

\- Bien, nous en reparlerons une prochaine fois. Laissez-moi seul avec ma femme.

Les hommes se levèrent un à un et partirent en s'inclinant respectueusement de la même manière qu'ils l'avaient fait lorsque j'étais rentré. Madara se leva de son siège et me surplombait d'une tête au moins.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- J'attends un enfant.

Son regard était planté dans le mien, il me fit un léger sourire. Un sourire sincère, et mon cœur explosa de joie.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Un mois d'après Akihide.

\- Bien. Va chercher Keiko et allez passer du temps ensemble. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

\- Oh d'accord… Puis-je le lui dire ?

\- Oui, mais ne l'ébruite pas trop pour le moment.

Je hochai la tête, je rougis un peu, mais je me sentais vraiment heureuse en cet instant.

Je le quittai juste après ça pour aller voir Keiko et lui faire part de la bonne nouvelle. J'allai dans ma chambre et je la trouvais en train de faire notre lit.

\- Keiko ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire !

\- Oui, Fuki-sama ?

Elle remettait les coussins en place et s'approcha de moi avec un sourire tendre.

\- Je suis enceinte Keiko ! Depuis un mois ! Tu imagines ?!

\- Fuki-sama, c'est magnifique ! Vous avez prévenu Madara-sama ?

\- Oui, je lui ai dit… Mais il est très occupé aujourd'hui alors nous n'avons pas pu parler longtemps.

Elle dut percevoir ma déception car elle enchaîna directement.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est très heureux malgré tout.

Je lui souris et nous passâmes la journée entière à parler du bébé qui grandissait dans mon ventre. Je lui fis part de mes doutes et de mes angoisses à cause de ma fausse-couche. Mais elle trouva les mots justes pour me rassurer. Mais quelque chose d'autre me vint alors à l'esprit.

\- Au fait, Keiko, j'avais juste une question. Connais-tu une certaine Aika ?

\- Aika ? Oui, c'est une jeune femme très talentueuse qui est un peu plus âgée que vous.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur elle ?

\- Et bien, elle était amoureuse de Madara-sama quand elle était plus jeune, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui, mais il est possible que les choses n'aient pas changé.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- Mais dites-moi, pourquoi me parler d'elle ?

\- En fait, elle

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et me coupa dans mon élan.

\- Entrez.

Une jolie jeune femme aux traits typiques des Uchiha entra, elle était plus petite que la moyenne, mais semblait adorable.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger Fuki-sama, je cherchais Keiko et on m'a dit qu'elle se trouvait ici.

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

\- Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour faire un inventaire des prochaines choses à acheter pour le clan, Keiko.

\- D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.

La jeune femme s'inclina devant moi et fit un signe de tête à Keiko avant de nous laisser en fermant à nouveau la porte derrière elle.

\- Vous me disiez ?

\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas important. Va aider tes amies.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Certaine.

\- D'accord, Fuki-sama.

Elle me fit un grand sourire avant de partir rapidement à la poursuite de son amie et de me laisser dans ma chambre.

J'étais allée prendre mon bain et j'étais en train de retourner dans ma chambre, j'avais les cheveux encore un peu humide, mais je me sentais bien. Tellement bien. C'était un sentiment qui m'avait drôlement manqué. A tel point, que j'en avais oublié la tristesse, la douleur et la colère, comme si ceux-ci n'avaient jamais existé. J'allai enfin avoir droit à ma part de bonheur à moi aussi. En ouvrant la porte, je vis que Madara était déjà à l'intérieur.

\- Je pensais que vous arriveriez plus tard.

\- Je me suis libéré. On a quelque chose à fêter après tout.

Je lui fis un énorme sourire, il voulait vraiment fêter ça ?! J'étais tellement heureuse en cet instant que j'allai à sa rencontre sans hésiter une seconde, ce qui encore quelques semaines auparavant m'aurait paru être un supplice. Il s'était libéré pour venir célébrer cette nouvelle avec moi. Ça me touchait énormément. Je devais bien reconnaître qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvais que je le pensais quand je l'avais rencontré. Il me tendit une grande boîte rouge, fermée.

\- Tiens, j'ai ramené ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre.

Son ton était autoritaire, au moins j'étais rassuré de voir qu'il restait fidèle à lui-même avec ses ordres. Je lui pris la boite des mains et l'ouvris avec précaution. Il y avait des petits gâteaux en forme de lune fourré au chocolat. Mes préférés. Keiko m'avait pourtant dit qu'il n'en existait pas ici, et qu'il fallait sortir du clan pour aller en acheter. D'autant plus que l'inventaire avait seulement était fait aujourd'hui.

\- Comment avez-vous su ?

\- Keiko m'en a parlé.

\- Keiko vous parle de moi ? Vraiment ?

\- Je lui demande un rapport sur toi tous les jours.

\- Oh.

Je n'avais pas envie de me fâcher maintenant, j'étais bien trop heureuse avec mon nouveau petit bébé et mes gâteaux favoris.

\- Je voulais ramener du saké, mais ça ne ferait pas bon ménage avec ta grossesse.

\- Non, en effet.

\- D'autant plus que tu ne tiens pas bien l'alcool, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

J'explosai de rire, un rire franc, j'avais un peu honte de cet épisode quand même, et je devais bien admettre que je ne rappelais pas de tout. Madara ne rit pas avec moi, mais je vis bien qu'il était amusé. Nous nous assîmes par terre devant notre lit, et j'attrapai un petit gâteau et le lui tendis. Il le prit et nous commençâmes à les manger en même temps que nous parlions. La communication entre nous n'avait jamais été aussi facile, il me racontait ses exploits de guerre, ses batailles. Il me parla même de ses trois frères morts au combat. Mais étrangement ça n'avait rien de triste, non, c'était une discussion entre deux personnes qui d'une certaine manière apprenaient un peu mieux à se connaître, après tout ce temps. Et pour une fois, l'alcool n'en était pas la cause.

Je me sentais si bien, ce fut comme une renaissance, c'était la première fois que je parlai aussi bien avec lui. J'espérai que ce moment durerait pour toujours. A cette pensée, mon cœur fit un bond et je sentis mes joues rougir un peu. J'aimerais bien que tous les jours soient ainsi. Si seulement notre relation avait pu commencer comme ça. Je sentis me sentis un peu triste de penser à ça. Aurait-on jamais une relation normale après tout ça ?

\- On devra organiser une réception pour annoncer ta grossesse au clan.

\- Une réception ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui, on fera ça quand tu auras dépassé les trois mois de grossesse pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de problème.

\- D'accord, vous pensez qu'ils seront heureux ?

\- Depuis le temps qu'ils attendent ça, je suppose, oui.

Nous avions discuté si longtemps que je commençai presque à m'endormir, assise. Madara me dit d'aller me coucher le temps qu'il allait dans la salle de bain, ce que je fis. Je luttai pour ne pas m'endormir voulant attendre qu'il me rejoigne dans le lit. Ce soir, je n'avais plus une once de dégoût pour lui. Plus un seul sentiment de rancœur, ou même de peur. Je voulais juste profiter de ce moment de joie pure que j'avais ressenti tout au long de la journée, et m'allonger près de lui sans avoir envie de pleurer.

Quand il arriva enfin et se glissa dans le lit je fis exprès de me coller à lui posant mes mains sur son torse. Est-ce que c'était ça l'amour ? Si ma vie pouvait rester comme ça indéfiniment, peut-être que je serais prête à tout pardonner, à tout recommencer.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés et Madara avait préparé la réception dont il m'avait parlé le jour où je lui avais annoncé que j'attendais un enfant. La réception aurait lieu dans quelques heures. Keiko m'aidait à enfiler mon kimono. Mais elle ne le serrait pas trop. Même si mon état ne se voyait pas encore tellement, j'avais quand même déjà pris un peu de poids et je ne voulais pas étouffer.

Madara restait Madara, il changeait d'humeur tellement souvent, c'était agaçant parfois. Mais je me rendais compte qu'il essayait d'être moins désagréable, alors je lui pardonnai ses sautes d'humeur du mieux que je le pouvais, même si ça m'ennuyait fortement.

La réception commença à vingt heures tapante. Tous les membres du clan étaient là, réunit pour un dîner. J'étais assise à côté de Madara et il se leva juste avant que nous ne commencions à manger pour faire son annonce.

\- Moi, Madara Uchiha, vous annonce que vous aurez un héritier d'ici peu. Mon fils, si s'en est un, prendra ma place quand il sera suffisamment âgé et fort pour vous protéger et vous guider comme je le fais depuis maintenant plusieurs années.

Son discours avait été bref, mais efficace, tous les Uchiha s'étaient levés et étaient venus nous féliciter, mais cela semblait faux chez certains, ils me considéraient probablement toujours comme une étrangère. Quelques femmes ensuite avaient voulu toucher mon ventre. J'étais assez gênée, mais je les laissai faire ne sachant pas comment réagir autrement.

Mais quelque chose me tracassait beaucoup. Je savais qu'il faudrait que je m'oppose à Madara dans le futur. Je ne voulais pas que mon enfant devienne un shinobi comme lui. Même si notre relation commençait à aller mieux, ça ne signifiait pas que j'étais prête le laisser faire de notre fils un monstre.

 _Donc voilà le chapitre 16, j'espère qu'il vous plaira il vient en complément avec celui d'avant, je les ai séparé en les écrivant pour plus de facilité, mais comme ils sont relativement court et aussi qu'il ne s'y passe pas non plus grand chose « d'important » je voulais absolument les poster en même temps :) a très vite pour le chapitre 17 qui arrivera ( si tout se passe bien ) avant vendredi prochain._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre XVII :

Depuis que l'annonce de ma grossesse avait été faite, tout se passait pour le mieux, j'en étais à mon quatrième mois de grossesse et ça commençait à bien se voir maintenant. Madara avait ordonné à Keiko d'être là pour moi tout le temps et de veiller à ce que je ne manque de rien. D'une certaine manière, il prenait soin de moi, à sa façon. Qui aurait cru que je finirai par penser ça…

J'avais pris l'habitude de me promener avec Keiko depuis un mois maintenant, tous les matins, nous sortions ensemble et il nous arrivait de croiser des membres du clan qui s'arrêtaient et me félicitaient. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris le principe, me féliciter d'être enceinte. C'était ce qu'on attendait de moi depuis le début, on aurait même pu me tuer si je n'avais pas eu d'enfant à un moment donné. Alors me féliciter…

Mais à cet instant, je me sentais bien, même libre en quelque sorte. Je commençai enfin à me faire accepter par plusieurs personnes ici, car je portai l'héritier de leur chef de clan. Je portai l'enfant de Madara, et tout le monde espérait que ce soit un fils. En ce qui me concerne, je me fichais pas mal d'avoir un garçon ou une fille. Je voulais juste prendre soin de mon bébé, l'aimer de tout mon cœur et plus le temps passait plus j'étais sûre, même si je ne lui dirai jamais, que Madara ne serait pas un mauvais père.

D'un coup, le sol se mit à trembler sous nos pieds, je regardai dans tous les sens pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais rien n'était à porter de vue. Keiko attrapa ma main, et me fit un signe de tête pour me rassurer, elle ne semblait pas aussi terrorisée que moi. Le shinobi qui devait me protéger arriva et nous demanda de le suivre sans tarder. Mon cœur tambourinait fortement dans ma poitrine. Et si c'étaient « eux » qui revenaient pour moi ?

Non. Impossible. Comment auraient-ils pu savoir que je me trouvai ici. Je devais en avoir le cœur net.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

\- Une attaque, maîtresse.

\- Le clan est attaqué ? Mais qui serait assez fou pour faire une chose pareille ?!

Keiko venait de parler et je sentais dans sa voix qu'elle allait craquer, je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Et si tout ça, était de ma faute ?

Le shinobi nous entraîna assez loin de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, dans un genre de grotte, il faisait très sombre et je n'étais pas rassurée d'être là, mais c'était mieux que de risquer nos vies.

\- Madara-sama s'occupe de tout, vous ne craignez rien ici, je vais sceller cette grotte et vous ouvrirais quand le danger sera écarter.

\- Les femmes et les enfants ? Que va t'il leur arriver ?

\- Ils sont en sécurités, Fuki-sama.

Il scella la grotte avant même que je ne puisse prononcer une phrase, nous restâmes dans le noir par peur d'attirer l'ennemi jusqu'ici, si par malheur, ils sentaient la chaleur du feu. La grotte était scellée, mais nous avions à faire à des shinobis alors sait-on jamais. Nous ne voulions prendre aucun risque. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Ce pourrait-il qu'ils reviennent pour finir le travail ? Ou alors je tirai des conclusions trop vite et c'était le clan Senju qui était en train d'attaquer le clan Uchiha. Mais et les autres ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient aussi bien que ce que ce shinobi m'avait dit.

\- Au secours !

Je sursautai en entendant ce cri, il y avait des enfants dehors. Je tournai la tête vers Keiko, elle aussi semblait en proie à un grand dilemme.

\- Il faut leur ouvrir ! Keiko !

Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite, regardant la paroi de la grotte qui avait été scellé.

\- Keiko !

Elle sembla enfin prendre conscience que je lui parlai puisqu'elle tourna la tête vers moi.

\- Il faut qu'on leur ouvre !

\- Fuki-sama !

Keiko secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de mettre votre vie en danger, Madara-sama ne me le pardonnerait pas !

\- Keiko, s'il te plaît, ton clan est en train de se faire attaquer ! Ce sont des enfants dehors ! Et tu sais que je ne peux pas ouvrir cette grotte, tu es la seule ici, à pouvoir faire ça.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Keiko !

Je lui attrapai le bras et la regardai droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu dois le faire !

Elle ferma les yeux respira un grand coup, se mit debout sur ses deux jambes et fit des signes de mains à toute vitesse, la grotte s'ouvrit et une trentaine d'enfant arrivèrent. Le bruit dehors était insupportable, j'avais envie de pleurer mais je me retins. Ils avaient besoin de nous, ce n'était pas le moment pour laisser mes sentiments me contrôler. Nous les laissâmes rentrer un par un, tous plus terrifier les uns que les autres, ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de 7 ans.

\- Fuki-sama il faut qu'on se dépêche de sceller la grotte à nouveau.

\- Oui.

Je m'apprêtai à rentrer quand je vis deux formes au loin. Etait-ce les ennemis ?

\- Fuki-sama ! Nous n'avons pas le temps !

Je continuai de regarder. Comme si je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de ces deux formes. J'avais l'impression de ne plus voir correctement, mon cœur battait la chamade. J'étais incapable de bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'un des enfants, un petit garçon, me sortit de ma stupeur en hurlant à Keiko :

\- Non ! Ne scellez pas la grotte tout de suite, c'est Mikoto et Hana sensei !

Je tournai la tête vers lui puis à nouveau vers les deux formes qui approchaient. Maintenant qu'il le disait, je pouvais en effet percevoir que ces deux formes étaient en fait deux femmes. L'une était soutenu par l'autre, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle semblait être en proie à une énorme détresse.

Ni une ni deux, je courus pour aller les aider, mon kimono se relevant légèrement un peu plus à chaque foulée. Keiko me hurlait de revenir que c'était dangereux mais je ne l'écoutai pas. Ces deux femmes allaient mourir si on les laissait dehors, et je ne pouvais pas laisser Keiko sceller la grotte sans elles.

Mes poumons me brûlaient, et mes mollets me tiraient, je n'avais plus l'habitude de courir autant depuis que j'étais enceinte. Une des deux femmes s'arrêta soudain de marcher et poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de tomber à genoux. Elle devait sûrement être blessée, l'autre femme tenta de la relever mais n'y parvint pas. Je n'avais pas une seconde à perdre, plus que quelques mètres nous séparaient, je devais accélérer la cadence.

Quand j'arrivai en face des deux femmes je ne perdis pas une seconde et attrapa le bras de la brune qui était à terre et l'aidai à se relever. Avec l'aide de l'autre femme, nous la faisions avancer aussi vite que nous le pouvions, et Keiko qui s'était mis à ma poursuite, arriva pour aider à son tour sa camarade, déchargeant l'autre femme de son fardeau.

Nous nous dépêchâmes de rentrer dans la grotte et Keiko la scella en à peine une dizaine de secondes. J'aidai la jeune femme qui souffrait le martyr à s'asseoir et elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Je me rendis enfin compte qu'elle était, elle aussi, enceinte. Mais à un stade beaucoup plus avancé que le mien au vu de son ventre.

\- Mikoto-sensei !

Deux petites filles s'étaient rapprochées de la jeune femme qui souffrait, les larmes au yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle réussit néanmoins à parler.

\- Ça va aller.

La jeune femme, avait du mal à respirer, elle était dégoulinante de sueur pourtant elle essayait de rassurer les enfants. Et moi j'étais comme paralysée. Keiko arriva enfin, et elle s'empressa de lui poser les bonnes questions car j'en étais vraiment incapable, bien trop choquée par tous les événements.

\- Mikoto ? Est-ce que tu me vois correctement ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu as perdu les eaux ?

\- Oui, elle les a perdus il y a environ une heure.

L'autre femme aux cheveux ébènes, celle qui donc s'appelait Hana venait de lui répondre. Mikoto étant bien trop occupé à essayer de contenir ses larmes.

\- Merde ce n'est pas vrai !

Quelque chose me revint en mémoire à ce moment là.

\- Keiko, mais… Vous avez toute suivis des cours de médicine pas vrai ? C'est ce qu'une servante m'a dit une fois !

Keiko n'eut pas le temps de me répondre qu'Hana s'en chargea.

\- Oui, Fuki-sama, pour soigner des blessures de nos hommes, mais pas pour accoucher une femme, c'est le travail à Akihide ça.

Keiko secoua la tête de gauche à droite et posa ses mains sur sa tête comme si elle s'apprêtait à craquer.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » On n'allait pas la laisser mourir là tout de même ? Je commençai à m'agiter sérieusement.

\- On va l'aider à accoucher !

\- Quoi ?!

Keiko et Hana venaient de s'indigner en même temps, et Mikoto luttait pour me regarder tant on avait l'impression qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible Fuki-sama, je comprends que vous vouliez l'aider, mais accoucher quelqu'un ne s'improvise pas !

\- Hana à raison, Fuki-sama ! Nous n'avons aucun matériel pour la faire accoucher dans de bonnes conditions, et pas non plus de connaissances qui pourraient nous aider.

\- On ne peut pas la laisser dans cette état ! On doit essayer au moins !

\- Les hommes auront réglé le problème et viendront nous aider d'ici peu, j'en suis persuadée. Nous devons attendre.

\- Ils sont en train de repousser une attaque ennemie Hana ! On ne peut pas compter sur eux, enfin !

\- Mais vous avez vu l'état dans lequel elle est ?! On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !

\- Peut-être que quelque chose ne se passe bien ?!

\- Tu penses vraiment Hana ?

\- Je n'en sais rien je n'ai jamais eu de mômes moi !

Plus nous essayâmes de trouver une solution plus nous paniquions, ne sachant pas quoi faire, aucune d'entre nous n'ayant jamais eu d'enfant avant.

\- AHHHH

Nous sursautâmes et cette fois je pris l'initiative de m'accroupir en face d'elle, sur sa gauche Hana se plaça et sur sa droite Keiko s'accroupit aussi. Chacune des deux jeunes femmes attrapèrent les mains de Mikoto pour lui donner de quoi prendre appuie. Les petites filles qui c'était approché de nous plus tôt firent en sorte de se mettre derrière Mikoto pour qu'elle ait un autre appuie et qu'elle puisse un peu relâcher la pression. Enfin… Si tant est qu'elle puisse le faire…

\- Chut, Mikoto, il ne faut plus que tu cris, tu dois te contenir à présent, sinon tu vas ameuter tout le monde ici !

\- Elle à raison Mikoto, tu vas devoir te faire violence.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient désormais un visage impassible, déterminées, on allait devoir l'aider à donner naissance, nous n'avions pas d'autres solutions.

\- Mikoto, écoute-moi.

La jeune femme aux membres tremblant me regarda droit dans les yeux et je vis qu'elle était extrêmement fatiguée, alors je fis de mon mieux pour lui parler le plus calmement possible.

\- Tu vas pousser de toutes tes forces, d'accord ? Mais tu ne feras pas un bruit. Tu t'accroches aux mains de Keiko et de Hana et tu ne lâches rien tant que le bébé n'est pas né. Compris ?

Elle hocha la tête, ne pouvant probablement plus parler.

\- On est avec toi et on ne te laissera pas.

Je lui fis un petit sourire dans le but de la rassurer et écarta son kimono et son sous kimono le plus rapidement possible. Le bébé s'agita dans mon ventre comme pour protester à toute cette vague de stresse qui s'emparait de mon corps.

Faite que tout se passe bien…

Elle se mit à pousser, bloquant sa respiration, et serrant les mains de Keiko et d'Hana de toutes ses forces, quant à moi j'attendais de voir le bébé. Quand elle relâcha ses efforts, nous soufflions avec elle, pour essayer de lui montrer comment reprendre un rythme normal, pour qu'elle ne s'épuise pas trop vite. Je jetai un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule, les enfants étaient tous recroquevillés, et regardai ailleurs, certains étaient même en train de pleurer et mon cœur se serra.

S'il vous plaît, faites que ce ne soit pas _eux_ qui viennent pour moi…

Au bout d'un moment que je crus interminable, je vis la tête et au bout de trois poussées de plus, le bébé était là. Keiko ne perdit pas une seconde et retira son obi pour entouré le bébé qui était plein de sang.

Mikoto était vraiment à bout de souffle mais elle réussit à se calmer à la vue de son bébé, des étoiles dans les yeux, comme si la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie avant c'était complétement évanoui.

\- Donnez-moi mon bébé.

Keiko s'approcha et lui mis le bébé dans les bras et nous restâmes toutes les trois à contempler ce nouveau né dans les bras de sa mère comme si c'était le plus beau spectacle qu'il nous eut été donné de voir.

La grotte s'ouvrit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, et j'étais vraiment désorientée. Plusieurs shinobis du clan nous annonçâmes que tout était fini et sous contrôle et demandèrent de les suivre, ce que nous fîmes sans nous faire prier, bien trop pressées, mais pour des raisons différentes. Keiko et les enfants voulaient certainement retrouver leurs parents, Hana voulait certainement aller se coucher et Mikoto désirait probablement rentrer prendre du repos et annoncer à sa famille qu'elle avait mis au monde une magnifique petite fille. Quant à moi, je voulais retrouver Madara au plus vite et lui demander qui était les attaquants d'aujourd'hui. Je devais savoir.

En arrivant dans ma demeure, je me mis à courir malgré la fatigue dans toute la maison pour arriver jusqu'à ma chambre, ou je rentrai sans même essayer d'avoir une certaine contenance, Madara se tenait debout devant la fenêtre regardant dehors, il était plein de sang. Même comme ça, il était vraiment beau. Ses longs cheveux lui tombaient dans le dos et je remarquai qu'il avait gardé ses gants de combat.

\- Madara-sama ?

\- Tu vas tout me raconter, maintenant.

 _Voilà le chapitre 17, il n'est pas très long, mais le chapitre suivant à une grosse révélation comme vous vous en doutez :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de l'avoir coupé ainsi :) j'avoue que c'est pas cool mais bon... ça créer du suspens :') J'avais dit que je posterai ce chapitre avant vendredi... Théoriquement on est toujours pas vendredi mais bon je tiens à m'excuser, je comptais le publier avant, mais bon ma semaine à été assez compliquée donc... Mais en tout cas le voilà ! Et le chapitre 18 suivra donc tout naturellement le vendredi ( donc demain ) :)_

 _Malyss64 : Madara restera Madara... ahahha :) En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il ne te frustrera pas trop ^^' gros bisous à la prochaine :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_WARNING: Ce_ _chapitre va contenir des scènes de violences._

Chapitre XVIII :

Alors il savait que tout avait un lien avec moi, donc j'avais raison aussi de penser depuis le début qu'ils m'avaient retrouvé.

\- Je vais le faire, mais tu dois d'abord me dire s'il y a eu des morts.

\- Ça t'aurait arrangé sans doute, mais non, seulement des blessés.

\- Je ne me réjouis pas de ça Madara ! Je m'inquiétai pour les gens de ton clan et je

Je ne finis pas ma phrase me rendant compte que je n'avais pas dit « Madara-sama » comme à mon habitude. Je tremblai un peu, j'avais peur qu'il me le fasse payer, mais sa seule réaction fut de tourner la tête pour pouvoir m'observer avec ses yeux onyx.

\- Parle. Maintenant !

Il avait hurlé ses dernières paroles et j'avais sursauté tant il m'avait fait peur. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie ainsi en sa présence. Mais je ne pouvais pas garder ça plus longtemps je devais tout lui raconter. Je le savais très bien.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et me lançai.

\- Je m'appelle Fuki Sato. Je suis née très loin d'ici, dans un endroit où il neigeait tout le temps. Certains disent même que c'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons les cheveux blancs. Mon père était un grand shinobi. Mes parents s'attendaient donc à avoir un garçon, mais c'est moi qui suis venue au monde. Chez moi, les femmes n'avaient pas le droit de devenir shinobi, ou même d'avoir un entraînement ninja, c'était donc une vraie tragédie pour eux. Ils ont dû malgré tout, placer tous leurs espoirs en moi. Je devais épouser le fils du chef de mon clan. Cette alliance devait permettre à mon clan d'avoir un héritier qui pourrait nous sortir de la misère. Nous placions tout notre espoir dans cette union.

\- Tu n'aimais pas l'homme qu'on t'avait choisi, et tu t'es enfui te mettant à dos ton prétendant.

\- Pas du tout.

Je venais de l'intriguer, je le savais, alors il se retourna pour me faire face cette fois et me fit un signe de tête pour me faire comprendre de continuer.

\- Je connaissais un peu l'homme que je devais épouser, et même si je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, je comprenais très bien les attentes de mon clan et pour rien au monde, je me serais enfuie.

Mes souvenirs s'entrechoquaient, c'était si douloureux…

 _Une jeune fille d'à peine 14 ans venait de sortir de sa chambre, se cachant ici et là pour éviter les servantes qui circulaient dans la maison. Elle avait de long cheveux blanc, et de beaux yeux verts qui pétillaient à chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur quelqu'un. Elle respirait la joie de vivre._

 _Elle courrait jusqu'à arriver devant une porte close, elle prit deux épingles à cheveux qu'elle avait caché dans son beau kimono bleu et ouvrit la porte. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur rapidement, espérant que personne ne l'eut vu._

 _Elle chercha un endroit où se cacher mais elle s'arrêta dans son élan quand elle vit un tas de parchemin ouvert sur le bureau de son paternel._

 _Est ce que c'était mal si elle jetait un œil ? Après tout, elle était grande maintenant, elle pouvait bien lire un parchemin, elle aussi un jour, serait l'épouse d'un homme qui devra prendre des décisions politiques et elle espérait bien pouvoir l'aider dans cette tâche._

 _C'est ainsi qu'elle s'approcha du bureau, un peu anxieuse, mais aussi excité parce qu'elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait été interdit. Elle ouvrit le premier parchemin, c'était un rapport de mission, rien de plus banale. Finalement la jeune fille était un peu ennuyée, si tous les parchemins qui étaient posés là étaient ainsi, ça promettait d'être ennuyeux à mourir._

 _Mais elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait._

 _Elle en ouvrit un deuxième, puis un troisième, encore et toujours des rapports de missions. Elle soupira toujours plus ennuyée et vit que deux des parchemins étaient tombés au sol. Elle se pencha et les prit dans ses mains et commença à les lire._

 _Elle eut du mal à avaler sa salive, le premier parchemin concernait son point bleu caché dans sa nuque. La jeune fille porta instinctivement sa main à l'endroit même où il se trouvait. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit qu'il était esthétique, rien de plus rien de moin,s et qu'elle était la seule à avoir été marqué car elle était une jeune fille importante._

 _Elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'elle lisait, alors elle changea de parchemin, espérant mieux comprendre le premier._

 _Ses yeux lisaient et relisaient encore une fois le second bout de papier qu'elle avait entre les mains. Une déclaration de guerre. Au moment où elle allait voir la signature en bas du parchemin pour savoir de quel clan il s'agissait, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant la jeune fille complétement paniqué qui venait de faire tomber le parchemin par terre._

\- _Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon bureau, Fuki ?!_

 _La jeune fille prise en faute ne put que baisser la tête et se sentir honteuse d'être ainsi rentrée et d'avoir lu les parchemins sans y être conviée._

\- _Sors d'ici tout de suite, dépêche-toi de retourner dans ta chambre, tu ne dineras pas ce soir._

 _La jeune adolescente aux cheveux blancs partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Elle détestait se faire sermonner ainsi, même si elle savait qu'elle l'avait mérité. Elle n'avait jamais été très obéissante, et souvent elle se faisait punir ainsi._

 _Elle arriva dans sa chambre et jeta des affaires par terre pour exprimer sa rage. Personne ne pouvait la voir, personne ne pouvait entendre ses ruminements, mais elle continuait. Pour qui se prenaient-ils tous ?! Elle avait peut-être commis une erreur, mais ils lui avaient bien menti aussi._

\- _Fuki-sama !_

 _L'adolescente se retourna et vit son amie de toujours à sa fenêtre, Naoko._

\- _Naoko, qu'est ce que tu fais ici !_

\- _Vous serez bientôt mariée… J'aimerai encore profiter du temps qu'on à ensemble pour jouer. Mais je crois comprendre que vous êtes puni, alors…_

\- _Non ! Je viens ! Mes parents sont agaçant. J'ai envie de jouer avec toi, moi aussi._

 _Naoko se mit à sourire comme si elle venait d'entendre le plus beau compliment de toute sa vie, et Fuki oublia bien vite sa frustration et les choses qu'elle venait de lire. Après tout, pour les enfants, rien n'a plus vraiment d'importance quand il s'agit de s'amuser…_

 _Les deux jeunes filles étaient sorties en douce, elles s'amusaient près de la forêt où leur clan vivait. Il y avait de la neige partout, il y faisait très froid, et on avait du mal à distinguer les deux adolescentes tant leurs cheveux se confondaient avec la neige, heureusement la couleur de leur kimono les rendaient un peu plus visible_ _. La seule chose qui permettait de les différencier était la longueur de leurs cheveux, ceux de Naoko étant bien plus court à l'époque._

 _Elles s'amusaient comme deux folles, se lançant des boules de neige, riant au éclats. L'innocence à l'état pur. La nuit commençait à tomber, mais elles ne s'en soucièrent guère. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait leur arriver ?_

 _Quelque chose vola au dessus de leur tête, les deux adolescentes arrêtèrent leur jeu pour lever la tête en même temps. Fuki plissa les yeux, comme si elle essayait de mieux voir, et une petite boule de feu arriva droit sur l'arbre à côté duquel elles se tenaient. Elles poussèrent un cri et se jetèrent sur le côté._

 _Fuki prit enfin conscience, allongé dans la neige, avec son amie à ses côtés, que la déclaration de guerre qu'elle avait pu lire dans la journée, n'était peut-être pas aussi loin que ce qu'elle croyait._

\- _Mes parents !_

\- _Non, Fuki-sama ! On ne peut pas y aller !_

\- _Mes parents sont là bas, Naoko !_

 _Trois hommes se tenaient debout, ils étaient de dos, sur un rempart du clan, et une femme à leur côté. Celle-ci lançait sans relâche des boules de feu, sur les habitations qui constituaient le clan. Le feu dansait devant les yeux de la jeune Fuki, elle avait envie de vomir. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Des hurlements s'échappaient de la bouche de ses camarades. Sa tête tournait, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer._

\- _Fuki-sama, on doit y aller avant qu'ils ne nous voient ! Vite !_

 _Naoko était tellement terrorisée qu'on aurait dit que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites. Elle attrapa la main de la jeune Fuki, et la força à courir, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Mais la neige ralentissait leurs mouvements considérablement et laissait des traces de pas._

\- _Naoko attend ! Ils nous retrouveront facilement ! Regarde les traces de pas !_

 _Les deux adolescentes étaient à bout de souffle, paniquée et craignaient pour leur vie. Ce fut la première fois qu'elles firent connaissance avec ce sentiment, mais certainement pas la dernière._

 _Naoko se mit à trembler comme une feuille, regardant partout autour d'elle pour trouver un endroit, quelque chose de quoi se cacher. Elles entendirent un bruit au loin et leur sang se glaça dans leurs veines._

\- _Naoko ?_

 _Fuki remarqua un lac assez grand, l'eau n'y était pas gelée, et une berge. Elle identifia rapidement un genre d'abri qui s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres où elles pourraient aller se cacher. Elles n'auraient qu'à rentrer dans l'eau, tout en ayant quelque chose au dessus d'elle qui les couvre. Elles s'éloigneront des dernières traces de pas, et elles seront sauvées._

\- _Viens Naoko, dépêche-toi !_

 _Naoko suivit son amie en courant à toute jambe une fois qu'elles arrivèrent Fuki commença à se déshabiller rapidement._

\- _Qu'est ce que vous faites, Fuki-sama ?!_

\- _On n'a pas le choix Naoko, si on garde nos kimonos avec des couleurs aussi voyantes dans un décor pareil, on augmentera nos chances de se faire repérer !_

 _Naoko retira son kimono bien vite, elle aussi et quand les deux jeunes filles furent à moitié nues, seulement vêtu de leur sous kimono blanc elles entrèrent dans l'eau, serrant les dents, noyant leur vêtement avec des pierres qu'elles avaient trouvé sous la neige._

 _Très vite, leurs lèvres devinrent bleues et elles avaient du mal à avancer, pourtant elles persistaient. Elles voulaient rester en vie. A chaque respiration qu'elles prenaient, un petit nuage sortait de leur bouche entrouverte. Quand elles furent assez loin, elles s'arrêtèrent. Et attendirent là, pendant au moins une heure. Elles ne sentaient plus leurs membres, elles allaient mourir de froid, les deux adolescentes en étaient persuadées, jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir._

 _Elle se réveillèrent le lendemain, côte à côte, dans une auberge, des tas de couvertures sur elles._

\- _Où sommes-nous ?_

\- _Je n'en ai aucune idée Naoko…_

 _Elles se levèrent prudemment, sur leur garde. Elles virent que des kimonos étaient placés sur une chaise avec pour seule note : « j'espère que ça pourra vous aider. » mais aucune trace d'une éventuelle personne. Un plateau de nourriture était également posé par terre, elles se jetèrent dessus et mangèrent tout ce qu'elles purent._

\- _Quelqu'un nous a sauvé la vie, Naoko!_

\- _Oui, on dirait bien qu'on a eu de la chance…_

 _Naoko n'avait pas été très expressive, probablement en état de choque pensa l'autre jeune fille._

 _Les deux jeunes filles purent enfin souffler et se reposer. Mais à leur réveil, la réalité les frappa de plein fouet. Qu'était-il arrivé à tous les autres ?! Elles s'empressèrent de retourner de là où elle venait, espérant trouver d'autres survivants. Mais en s'éloignant de la maison environ un kilomètre plus loin, elles trouvèrent le corps d'un homme, allongé sur le ventre, dans la neige. Seulement celle-ci n'était pas blanche comme à son habitude, non, elle était rouge. Les deux jeunes filles comprirent assez rapidement que ce devait être l'homme qui les avait aidés, mais qu'il en avait perdu la vie. En revanche, elles remarquèrent qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de sang et à trop d'endroit différent, pour que celui-ci n'appartienne qu'au pauvre homme. Ce qui voulait certainement dire que les ninjas qui l'avait attaqué, étaient aussi blessé. Ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi elles n'avaient pas été retrouvées._

 _Elles enterrèrent l'homme sous la neige du mieux qu'elles le purent et partirent à nouveau en direction de là où elles habitaient encore quelques heures auparavant. Quand elles atteignirent l'entrée de leur clan, elles avaient l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve. Tout n'était que cendres. Des corps traînaient ici et là. Parfois, même pas des corps en entier. Pas une trace d'un éventuel survivant. L'odeur, elle, était insupportable. Il y avait du sang partout. Les deux jeunes adolescentes avancèrent, mains dans la main, le souffle court._

 _Fuki aperçu enfin sa maison. Tout du moins, ce qu'il en restait, elle lâcha la main de son amie et courut vers la ruine qui était sous ses yeux. Elle tenta d'avancer, sautant par dessus les débris et poussant les obstacles qui lui barraient la route._

 _Elle aperçu sa mère, allongée une partie du visage brûlée, et le ventre ouvert. On pouvait apercevoir le fœtus qui aurait dû être son frère ou sa sœur, mort lui-aussi._

 _Elle se pencha pour vomir et Naoko arriva enfin, elle avait eu du mal à rejoindre son amie qui était partie avec bien trop de précipitation. En arrivant à sa hauteur, elle l'a pris dans ses bras, essayant de la rassurer, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait._

\- _Mon père, Naoko, où est-il ?_

\- _Je n'en ai aucune idée, Fuki-sama… Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester là, nous devons partir. C'est trop dangereux._

\- _Je ne partirai pas sans avoir tenté de le retrouver._

 _Naoko ferma les yeux. Plus elles paniquaient, moins elles réfléchiraient correctement._

\- _Allons-y dans ce cas, mais dépêchons-nous._

\- _Oui._

 _Les larmes dévalaient les joues de la jeune Fuki, elle tremblait, et sangloter sans pouvoir s'arrêter._

\- _Fuki-sama, je crois que je l'ai trouvé, regardez !_

 _Elle pointa du doigt une direction sur sa droite. Effectivement, le père de la jeune fille aux cheveux longs blancs était allongé sur le sol non loin de la mère de cette dernière. Un bras lui manquait et plusieurs parties de son corps avaient été gravement brûlés. Il était méconnaissable._

\- _Père, vous m'entendez ?_

 _Fuki renifla bruyamment, ses yeux étaient rouges, elle espérait que son père pourrait l'aider._

\- _Père ?_

 _Mais son père ne réagit jamais. La jeune fille pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, brisée. Elle était bien trop jeune et trop fragile pour faire face à tout ce malheur. Elle n'avait jamais connu la guerre jusqu'à hier. Elle en garderait un traumatisme toute sa vie._

 _Naoko prit son amie par les épaules._

\- _Nous devons y aller, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre._

\- _Mais aller où ? Nous n'avons nul part où aller Naoko._

\- _Notre clan avait des alliés. Dans le temps tout du moins… Nous pourrions peut-être leur demander l'asile ?_

\- _Oui, c'est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire… Mais nous devons éviter de marcher à des endroits où tout le monde pourrait nous voir, s'ils sont encore à notre cherche je…_

\- _N'y pensons pas ! Tout ira bien. Nous devons juste emprunter la forêt et partir le plus loin possible d'ici. Vers un autre pays même s'il le faut._

 _C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes filles furent sur la route pendant environ trois longues années, la peur au ventre, ne connaissant rien du monde extérieur, livrées à elles-mêmes._

\- Puis nous sommes tombées sur vous. Le clan Uchiha. Vous pensiez que nous étions avec les Senjus, ce n'était pas le cas, ça ne l'a jamais été. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils me retrouveraient ici…

Je baissai la tête, regardant le sol, car mes larmes commencèrent à couler et je ne voulais pas qu'il le remarque.

\- Pardonne-moi Madara, je sais que je t'ai mis en danger, ton clan et toi, mais je ne le voulais pas, je n'ai jamais voulu une telle chose, je t'en pris, tu dois me croire.

\- Je te crois.

Je tremblai légèrement. Je devais lui dire, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Je… Quand je suis née, mes parents ont… Ils ont scellé quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi, c'était ça, le premier parchemin que j'ai lu dans le bureau de mon père. Mais je n'ai découvert la vraie nature de tout cela qu'un an seulement auparavant…

Je soufflai un bon coup et dégageai mes cheveux et mon kimono pour bien laisser apparaître ma nuque. Je me retournai et lui montrai mon point bleu.

\- Ce point bleu ici, c'est ça le sceau. Mais je ne peux pas y avoir accès, personne ne le peut. Apparemment, ils avaient fait venir un shinobi du clan Uzumaki pour le créer. Je suppose que ces hommes et cette femme étaient au courant et voulaient récupérer les informations que j'avais…La déclaration de guerre venait sûrement d'eux, et c'est sans doute pour ça, qu'ils ont exterminés tout mon clan, et comme ils n'ont jamais mis la main sur nous…

Madara s'approcha de moi, me retourna et m'observa les sourcils froncés comme s'il essayait de me comprendre, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler.

\- Je t'en pris… N'utilise pas cette information contre moi, n'essaye pas d'ouvrir ce sceau… Je t'en supplie...

Il ferma les yeux, comme agacé, mais ne répondit pas à ma supplication, il préféra ignorer ma supplique.

\- Ils sont venus avec une armée. Quasiment tous leurs hommes ont été tués, mais certains ont été capturés. Ils sont en train d'être interrogé à ce moment même et ils seront exécutés demain matin. Par contre aucune trace d'une éventuelle femme. Il est possible que ton esprit t'ait joué des tours ce jour-là. Tu as vécu quelque chose de traumatisant et c'est sûr que tu n'es pas le genre de personne habituer à vivre ça.

Je relevai la tête vers lui, mon visage trempé à cause des larmes qui y avaient coulées. Il posa sa main sur ma joue d'un geste tendre.

\- Va te reposer, je ne dormirai pas ici ce soir.

Je m'apprêtai à dire quelque chose quand il m'interrompit.

\- Maintenant que tu m'as dit de quoi il s'agissait, je dois être auprès des autres ninjas pour gérer ce conflit. Ils s'en sont pris à mon clan, et à toi. Tu es des nôtres à présent, tu es aussi de notre famille et nous ne laisseront personne menacé quelqu'un qui appartient à notre clan.

Il me fit me mettre au lit et sortit de la chambre et tout le poids que j'avais sur mon cœur quelques minutes auparavant avait disparu avec ces simples mots. Sa famille ? La mienne ? Alors, j'avais à nouveau une famille ? C'était si doux à attendre, même venant de lui.

Mais cette nuit-là, mon pire cauchemar revint jouer avec mes émotions.

 _Mon clan était en train de brûler, des corps traînaient partout sur le sol, Naoko me forçait à avancer nous courrions de toutes nos forces. J'avais envie d'hurler, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je me sentais oppressée. Je m'arrêtai un instant de courir à bout de souffle, je trouvai plus Naoko à côté de moi. Une goutte tomba sur mon visage, puis une deuxième et une centaine d'autres suivirent. Ce n'était pas de la pluie, mais bien du sang. Je relevai la tête, Naoko était là. Pendue à un arbre les bras et le cou en sang. C'était son sang qui me tombait dessus._

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le cœur battant, je regardai de tous les côtés et Keiko arriva dans ma chambre comme si elle avait senti d'une certaine manière mon agitation. J'avais du mal à respirer, elle m'aida à m'asseoir et à me calmer en me faisant de petites caresses dans le dos pour que je me calme, puis elle m'aida à m'habiller, mais de façon bien mon formel que d'habitude. Elle m'amena à manger, mais je ne pouvais rien avaler.

\- Keiko, quand à lieu l'exécution des prisonniers ?

\- Bientôt Fuki-sama, dans une heure pour être précise.

Ma main se referma violemment sur le bas de mon kimono. Je commençai à trembler à nouveau.

\- Je veux y aller.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que vous soyez en état pour

\- Keiko, assez. Emmène-moi là-bas.

Keiko fut forcée de céder à ma demande, elle m'accompagna, mais elle n'était pas à l'aise du tout. Arrivée à la place où tout aller se passer, j'attendis, la boule au ventre. Non pas de peur de voir les meurtriers qui avaient voulu me tuer une fois encore, mais plutôt de frustration et de rage de voir que j'étais impuissante face à tout ce qui s'était passé. Madara et Izuna se tenaient en face d'eux, de façon à bien les regarder dans les yeux quand la vie s'échapperait de leur corps. Mais étrangement, même si ce tableau aurait pu me donner froid dans le dos quelques mois auparavant, il ne m'inspirait plus que le respect à l'heure actuelle. Les hommes de ce clan nous avaient tous sauvés et d'une certaine manière, même si je n'avais jamais été une grande admiratrice des shinobis, je leur en étais reconnaissante.

Les prisonniers avaient des bouts de tissu qui couvraient leur tête, c'était impossible de les voir. Mais quand le moment de les exécuter arriva, un shinobi vint leur retirer ce bout de tissu et j'eus envie de vomir. Keiko me soutint du mieux qu'elle le pu se demandant ce qu'il m'arrivait. Ma respiration s'accélérait, et ma gorge se noua. Je n'en crus pas mes yeux, L'un des hommes qui avait exterminé mon clan cette nuit-là et qui était revenu nous attaquer hier, était mon ex-fiancé.

 _Bon le chapitre 18, avec certaines révélations_ _qu'on attend quand même depuis un moment... Ahaha... On en apprend plus sur notre Fuki, ses origines et le pourquoi elle était partie, et aussi qui est ce "eux"...J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et, à vendredi prochain :)_

 _Malyss64: lol, tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps en tout cas. J'espère que ça te plaira :D_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre XIX

Je fus prise d'un élan de rage que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti avant, et je me mis à hurler de toutes mes forces avec la force du désespoir et toute ma tristesse le pointant du doigt.

\- Tuez ce chien tout de suite !

Tout le monde paru surprit, Madara lui-même me regardait avec étonnement certain, le shinobi lança un regard à Madara, en attendant son autorisation celui-ci lui fit un signe de main, ça ne prit que quelques secondes et l'homme qui aurait dû, quelques années plutôt, devenir mon époux, s'effondra sur le sol, le corps en sang. Keiko m'expliqua alors que cette technique était dû, bien évidemment, aux sharingans et que la douleur qu'il avait ressentie avait duré une éternité pour lui, alors qu'elle n'avait duré qu'un demi seconde dans la réalité.

Les autres morts suivirent, je ne me sentais pas soulagée ou mieux, mais je savais que ça passerait avec le temps. Madara, lui, ne m'avait pas lâché du regard une seule seconde pendant les mises à mort et j'étais incapable de dire ce qu'il pensait à ce moment précis.

La journée passa lentement, malgré mes interventions auprès d'Akihide pour l'aider à préparer des remèdes pour les ninjas qui furent blesser. Mais mon esprit était constamment ailleurs, l'image de cet homme m'obsédait, comment avait-il pu nous trahir à ce point ? Commettre un génocide sur son propre clan ? Tout s'éclairait petit à petit, c'est comme ça qu'il avait eu vent de mon sceau, et il avait dû s'allier à un autre clan extérieur afin que d'autres shinobis lui prêtent mains fortes pour qu'il puisse s'emparer de ses informations. Je soufflai comme dégoûtée, et allai me jeter sur le lit.

Je sursautai en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, je m'étais endormie sans même le remarquer et Madara entra dans la pièce retirant son haut comme à son habitude.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Minuit.

\- Quoi déjà ?! J'ai à peine fermé les yeux une minute.

Il me lança un regard moqueur par-dessus son épaule et je me sentis rougir. Apparemment ça n'avait pas été une minute…

\- Qui était cet homme ?

\- Mon ex-fiancé…

Il se retourna en entendant cette information et alla s'installer dans le lit à mes côtés. Je me redressai pour qu'on soit tous les deux assis, face à face, prêt à discuter.

\- Alors ton ex-fiancé t'a attaqué ? Plutôt horrible.

\- Si j'avais su tout ça avant, je me serais peut-être sentie chanceuse d'avoir été forcée à t'épouser.

Il me lança un regard tout sauf amical, mais ne répondit pas.

\- Plus sérieusement… Tu penses que c'est fini à présent ?

\- Tous ceux qui nous ont attaqués ont tous étaient éliminés.

Je sentis un poids s'enlever de ma poitrine, et je me sentis comme libre de pouvoir enfin respirer réellement, après trois ans à retenir mon souffle.

\- Je… suis désolée de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise quand j'ai ordonné qu'on le tue. J'ai agi sous le coup de la colère, ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Au contraire, ta dureté t'a même fait gagné le respect de certains Uchiha qui attendait que la maîtresse de clan s'affirme un peu plus. Tu as surpris beaucoup de monde.

Puis Madara vint s'installer plus confortablement dans le lit et ferma les yeux, me laissant assise, le regardant bêtement. J'avais envie d'un câlin, alors je m'allongeai moi aussi à ses côtés, posant ma tête sur ses pectoraux. Son cœur battait de manière régulière et me berçait, c'était un sentiment assez plaisant, mais quelque chose vint perturber ma paix intérieure. Je me sentis un peu coupable après ce que j'avais dit un peu plus tôt, alors je me forçai à rectifier la situation.

\- Madara ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir été ta femme, plutôt que la sienne... Je veux dire, au moins tu as toujours été toi-même avec moi, tu n'as pas essayé de me poignarder dans le dos…

Madara m'entoura de son bras droit, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Je lui en étais reconnaissante, je n'avais pas envie de m'aventurer trop loin sur ce terrain bancal qu'était notre relation.

Avant de m'endormir, je ne pensai qu'à une chose, je devais me concentrer sur le petit bébé qui grandissait à l'intérieur de mon corps. C'était la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis bien longtemps et je devais la chérir avec toute mon âme. Surtout que maintenant, toute cette histoire était vraiment finie.

Le lendemain matin, Keiko nous ramena le petit-déjeuner dans notre chambre, et j'étais contente de pouvoir profiter d'un petit moment de tranquillité avec Madara.

\- Je meurs de faim !

\- Alors ne fais pas attendre le bébé.

Oui, bon… J'avais oublié à quel point la sympathie de Madara était sans égal lorsqu'il parlait…

J'attrapai un bol de riz et au moment ou j'allai mettre les baguettes dans ma bouche, on toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez.

Madara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la visage sévère, mécontent d'avoir été dérangé pendant son petit-déjeuner.

Keiko entra, mal à l'aise, mais parla tout de même.

\- Mikoto aimerait voir Fuki-sama, Madara-sama.

Madara tourna sa tête pour m'observer, le regard plein de curiosité.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Keiko me lança un regard surpris. J'avais oublié de raconter à Madara la petite mésaventure qui nous était arrivée dans la grotte…

\- Nous avons aidé Mikoto à mettre au monde son bébé…

Il plissa les yeux, mais resta silencieux, faisant signe à Naoko de laisser entrer Mikoto sans pour autant la regarder. Keiko s'empressa d'aller chercher la jeune maman, et nous l'attendions dans notre chambre en silence. J'étais bien consciente que c'était probablement la première fois que quelqu'un rentrait dans la chambre dans laquelle Madara dormait, juste parce que cette personne l'avait demandé.

La belle brune arriva enfin, un petit bébé envelopper dans une couverture.

\- Madara-sama, Fuki-sama.

Celle-ci s'inclina respectueusement face à nous, je lui fis un grand sourire, mais Madara ne bougea pas, la regardant avec un regard aussi expressif qu'une pierre.

\- Je voulais vous remercier, de m'avoir aidé à mettre ma fille au monde, Fuki-sama, et de ce fait, je voulais aussi vous la présenter correctement à vous et Madara-sama. Elle s'appelle Ayumi.

\- Ohhhh ! Regarde Madara, comme elle est mignonne ! Bonjour, Ayumi.

Madara ne prononça pas un mot, mais regarda attentivement le petit bébé qui gigotait.

\- Sans vous, Fuki-sama, et sans Keiko et Hana, ma fille ne serait probablement pas ici. Moi, non plus d'ailleurs… Et sans vous, Madara-sama, mon époux ne serait probablement jamais rentré chez nous, et n'aurait probablement jamais fait la connaissance de notre fille. Je n'ai pas de mots assez forts pour vous exprimer ma gratitude. Merci beaucoup.

J'étais émue, plus que je n'aurai voulu l'être, ça devait être dû à ma grossesse sans doute. Quand Mikoto s'en alla, j'étais sur un petit nuage, imaginant mon bébé grandir avec celui de Mikoto.

\- Alors comme ça, tu aides à donner naissance pendant tes heures libres, très charitable de ta part.

Je rougis un peu et quand je levai mon regard vers Madara, je vis qu'il avait un sourire amusé.

\- Pour être honnête… J'aurais préféré ne jamais voir ça de ma vie. J'ai un peu peur de donner naissance maintenant…

Il resta stoïque, les bras croisés sur son torse. Et moi, je portai la main à mon ventre de façon très maternelle.

\- Tu n'as pas à craindre la douleur.

\- Tu dis ça parce que ce n'est pas toi qui auras à le faire.

Il leva un sourcil, comme s'il ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir.

\- C'est toi la femme ici, pas moi.

\- Les hommes n'ont pas à supporter ça au moins, eux.

\- Mais eux, comme tu dis, supportent la guerre et les souffrances qui vont avec.

\- D'une certaine manière, nous les vivons aussi, tu sais… Nous pouvons perdre un mari, un père, un frère, un fils…

Il ne répondit pas, et prit son thé sur la table pour le boire.

\- Mikoto hurlait de douleur, ça m'a vraiment fait peur.

Il grimaça avant de me répondre.

\- J'ai une confidence à te faire, pour être honnête, je suis bien heureux d'être né homme. 

Je me réveillai dans mon lit, et mon premier instinct fut de poser ma main sur mon ventre. Il s'était bien arrondi maintenant depuis le temps. J'étais dans mon dernier mois de grossesse, et je me sentais particulièrement bien. Je me levai doucement et allai me planter devant la fenêtre pour observer ce qu'il se passait dehors. Je vis un beau ciel bleu, un soleil éclatant et des oiseaux qui chantaient. J'avais le cœur remplie de joie. C'était un sentiment que j'avais appris à ressentir à nouveau depuis la nouvelle de ma grossesse. J'allai ensuite vers la salle de bain, et me rentrai dans la baignoire que Keiko m'avait remplie d'eau avant mon arrivée. L'eau chaude me faisait un bien fou, et c'était un moment que j'adorais partager avec mon bébé, ce petit instant qui n'appartenait qu'à nous deux.

Je pris le savon qui se trouvait sur la petite table juste à côté de la baignoire et me massai délicatement le ventre avec. Je m'amusai à faire des petits cercles et mon bébé me répondait en donnant de petit coups ce qui déformait mon ventre et me faisait rire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je sortis du bain et appelai Keiko pour qu'elle m'aide à me coiffer.

Elle me fit un chignon bas et me laissa quelques petites mèches sortir pour que ça ne fasse pas trop sévère.

\- Madara-sama vous attend dans la salle à manger, il dit qu'il veut vous parler.

\- Vraiment ? Et bien, je ne vais pas faire attendre mon époux plus longtemps dans ce cas. Merci, Keiko.

\- Je vous en pris.

Je marchai à travers les couloirs, avec un sentiment de plénitude. Je commençai à m'habituer à ce train de vie. En arrivant devant la porte de son bureau, Izuna m'apprit que Madara était en fait partie régler un problème. Je ne savais pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait, mais j'aurai pu mettre ma main au feu qu'il était parti tuer quelqu'un. L'idée ne me plaisait guère, elle me fit penser que malgré que Madara ait légèrement changé, il restait un shinobi avant tout. Je remerciai Izuna et décidai d'aller prendre l'air en l'attendant. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour chercher Keiko et lui demander de m'accompagner.

Mon ventre me lança comme une décharge électrique. Ça me coupa le souffle un instant, et cela repartie comme c'était venu. Je pensai que peut être le bébé allé arriver, mais non. C'était impossible après tout. Il était prévu pour dans deux semaines. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Et puis, la douleur que j'avais ressentie, bien qu'elle fut paralysante un instant n'avait rien avoir avec la douleur que Mikoto avait semblé subir. Je secouai la tête et me réprimandai silencieusement d'être si sotte parfois.

Je trouvai finalement Keiko, qui n'était pas dans ma chambre, mais au détour d'un couloir, une bassine de linge propre dans les mains. Je lui proposai de l'aider ce qu'elle refusa. Elle était tellement vexée que sa maîtresse, qui plus est enceinte, lui propose de l'aide qu'elle me menaça d'en faire part à Madara si « je n'arrêtai pas ces bêtises tout de suite ». Keiko m'amusait franchement.

Quand sa corvée fut finie elle vint avec moi dehors, prendre l'air. La douleur à mon ventre reprit une fois encore. Ce n'était pas invivable, mais c'était franchement désagréable. Et la douleur était toujours plus forte. J'essayai de ne rien montrer à Keiko, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour rien non plus. Mais en début d'après-midi, après que nous ayons fini de pique-niquer la douleur s'intensifiait.

\- Keiko, je crois que… Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre, mais je pense que le travail commence petit à petit.

\- Vous voulez dire…Le bébé ?!

\- Oui.

\- Oh mon Dieu, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester là ! Nous devons aller voir le médecin tout de suite et

\- Je t'en pris, arrête de t'affoler, ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

Keiko me regarde la bouche entrouverte ne sachant sans doute pas trop quoi dire. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se reprit enfin et secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite avant de se lever et de m'aider à en faire autant.

\- Allons trouver le médecin Fuki-sama. J'enverrai un homme faire prévenir Madara-sama de la situation.

\- Il ne peut pas être bien loin je

\- Vous voulez qu'il soit présent lors de l'accouchement ?...

\- Comment as-tu deviné ça ?

J'étais à présent choquée, je ne pensai pas qu'elle aurait compris que je voulais que mon mari soit à mes côtés pour ce moment.

\- Disons juste que vous et lui vous êtes… Rapprochés ?

Ce fut à mon tour de rester là à la regarder bêtement ne sachant plus quoi dire. Je voulais que cette situation embarrassante cesse au plus vite.

\- Emmène-moi à l'infirmerie Keiko, nous n'avons pas tout notre temps.

\- Bien sûr, Fuki-sama.

Elle m'attrapa par la main et m'aida à avancer doucement, un pas après l'autre. Ce qui devait être mes contractions n'était pas fulgurantes, mais la douleur s'intensifiait quand même à mesure que nous avancions. Parfois, nous nous arrêtions même pour que je puisse reprendre mon souffle et attendre que la douleur s'estompe. Jamais un trajet ne m'eut paru si long et difficile.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie après ce qui semblait être des heures, Keiko expliqua la situation au médecin, pendant que je repris mon souffle lentement, comme une contraction venait de me prendre violemment. J'avais mal partout et je commençai vraiment à m'affoler. Keiko me lança un regard avant de prendre la parole.

\- Fuki-sama, je vous laisse entre ses mains expertes, il a accouché de nombreuses femmes ici. Tout s'est toujours bien passé. Je m'en vais prévenir Madara-sama, je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'il vous rejoigne au plus vite.

J'allai lui répondre, mais une autre contraction arriva très vite. Elles étaient de plus en plus rapprochées et je compris ainsi très vite que le bébé serait là d'ici peu. Keiko s'approcha de la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir quand je trouvai enfin la force de parler.

\- Keiko attend, s'il te plaît dit à ahh

Une nouvelle contraction me fit pousser un petit cri. Je comprenais enfin ce qu'avait vécu Mikoto, et je me dis que ça avait dû être vraiment horrible pour elle de devoir endurer cette douleur sans pouvoir crier. Keiko lâcha la poignée de la porte un peu affolée et le médecin s'approcha de moi pour m'allonger sur la même table que le jour où j'avais dû passer ce maudit test de virginité. La douleur de la contraction s'effaça peu à peu et je me dépêchai de finir ma phrase laissée en suspens.

\- Dit à Madara que je compte sur lui.

\- Bien sûr, Fuki-sama. Je vais le chercher tout de suite.

Elle partit finalement en pressant le pas, quant à moi, je me concentrai du mieux que je le pouvais sur ce que me disait le médecin à propos de ce qui allait se passer à partir de maintenant. Il m'aida à trouver une respiration plus régulière qui m'éviterait de m'épuiser trop vite. Il s'attela ensuite à la dure mission de retirer mon kimono pour qu'il puisse plus facilement suivre la venu au monde du bébé. Il alla me chercher une couverture pour cacher le reste de mon corps. À ce moment précis, la douleur était tellement intense, j'avais tellement l'impression que tous les os de mon bas du corps se brisaient un à un que ma nudité n'était pas sur pas liste des choses dont je me préoccupai.

Une servante arriva m'indiquant que Keiko était de retour et attendait dans la salle à côté. Je me sentis soulagée qu'elle soit près de moi-même si nous n'étions pas dans la même pièce. Elle ne m'avait jamais abandonnée depuis la mort de Naoko, pas un instant. Le médecin m'expliqua précisément comment pousser pour faire sortir mon bébé et à mesure que la délivrance approchait, trois pensées ne me quittaient pas. Est-ce que mon bébé irait bien ? Madara, allait-il bientôt arriver ? Comment ce médecin pouvait il être aussi serein quand j'avais la sensation que j'allai mourir d'un instant à un autre.

La contraction arriva encore plus vite que je ne l'aurai imaginé et toutes mes pensées disparaissaient. Je n'avais désormais plus qu'une seule chose en tête, voir mon bébé. Je poussai de toutes mes forces, j'ignorai à quel point, je pouvais être forte. Et c'était ça, qui me faisait continuer de pousser toujours et encore malgré la fatigue qui commençait à vraiment se faire ressentir. Je ne ressentis quasiment plus la douleur dans le bas de mon corps tant j'essayai de l'ignorer

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, après une énième poussée, j'entendis un cri, un pleur. Mon bébé était là, enfin. Ma vue commençait à devenir flou et ma tête à tourner. Quelqu'un fit irruption dans la pièce, je pensais que ce serait Madara. Il s'agissait en fait de Keiko qui avait entendu les cris du bébé.

Je voulais parler, demander le sexe de mon bébé, le tenir dans mes bras. Le serrer fort contre ma poitrine, mais aucun mot ne sortie de ma bouche. Je me sentais partir et j'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Keiko, allez ouvrir la fenêtre. Vite !

J'eus à peine le temps de voir Keiko se précipiter vers la fenêtre à grande foulée alors que je m'évanouis.

Chapitre 19, j'espère comme toujours, qu'il vous plaira :D

Malyss64: Oui, Madara nous a trop habitué à son côté sombre :') Exactement, et c'est pas trop tôt pour elle qu'elle ait ce sentiment après tout ça... Encore merci pour tout tes gentils mots, et aussi merci pour tes encouragements j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme d'habitude :) Gros bisous.

Noctambuleuse: Ahaha pas de soucis tu as bien le droit d'être en vacances :D Bonne rentrée en retard du coup, et merci beaucoup pour la mienne. Merci beaucoup :) Et oui... On ne sait toujours pas... Mais patience il ne reste pas non plus beaucoup de chapitres donc ça viendra "vite" :) encore merci pour ta review, c'est toujours un vrai plaisir. Mais oui ! Tu as raison ! et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu ! C'est Naoko qui a les yeux bleus... En tout cas merci de me l'avoir signaler du coup j'ai changé ce petit détail ( honte à moi ) et ne t'en fait pas pour le pseudo, j'avais deviné lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira gros bisous.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre XX :

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je repris conscience en entendant un petit cri. Quelqu'un se tenait près de moi et je savais au plus profond de moi qu'il ne s'agissait pas du médecin où même de Keiko.

\- Madara je

\- Tais-toi. Tu vas réveiller notre fils.

Alors, j'avais eu un petit garçon ? Il n'empêche que ce qu'il venait de me dire m'avait vexé alors je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre à mon tour :

\- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois.

Il me lança un regard mauvais, mais je n'en avais que faire. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, voir mon bébé, notre fils comme il l'avait dit. Il dut comprendre ma détresse, car il alla jusqu'au berceau et me ramena notre fils. Il me le mit dans les bras. Il était beau, si parfait. Il avait la peau très blanche, ses petits poings étaient serrés et il avait des petits cheveux qui semblait marrons foncé et non noir. Il était beau, comme Madara.

\- Tu m'as laissé seule pendant l'accouchement.

\- Quand Keiko m'a trouvé, j'étais en pleine réunion sur un sujet délicat. Les Senjus. J'ai fait au plus vite.

\- Tu es quand même arrivé trop tard.

\- Hn.

Je levai la tête de mon fils me rendant compte, enfin, de la pièce dans laquelle j'étais. Notre chambre.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas à l'infirmerie ?

\- Tu t'étais évanoui, tu avais besoin de repos quand je suis arrivée, je t'ai directement amené ici.

\- Je vois…

Il ne répondit pas, préférant sans doute resté silencieux et continua de regarder notre fils. Pour des gens qui ne le fréquentaient pas, il devait avoir l'air indifférent, je suppose. Mais je savais au fond de moi qu'il était ému et fier de son fils. Je pouvais le sentir.

Izuna fit irruption dans la pièce interrompant notre moment en famille.

\- Madara je…Ah, Fuki. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je- je vais bien, je crois, merci.

Il me répondit simplement par un signe de tête. J'étais toujours mal à l'aise avec Izuna. Je n'arrivai jamais à savoir s'il m'appréciait ou si au contraire, il me détestait.

\- Comment va mon neveu ?

\- Très bien Izuna, pourquoi es-tu là ?

La remarque de Madara était assez étrange selon moi. Même si j'étais loin d'aimer son frère, il avait bien le droit de venir voir son neveu quand même, non ?

\- Il y a du nouveau, des éclaireurs viennent d'arriver. J'ai bien peur que tu doives venir tout de suite.

Le regard de Madara changea de couleur. Son sharingan s'activa une fois de plus et je frissonnai, serrant mon petit nourrisson encore plus fort contre moi comme si je voulais le protéger de son propre père. Izuna s'excusa et se retira. Madara marcha vers la porte et au moment où il allait partir, il me dit :

\- Merci Fuki, de m'avoir donné ce petit garçon.

Et il continua son chemin comme si de rien. Je tournai sa phrase dans ma tête encore et encore. Madara était ce qu'il était. Mais j'étais convaincu que je pourrais à force d'effort, réellement aimer d'être à ses côtés pour toute une vie. Il était une brute certes. Mais une brute qui pouvait montrer de l'affection à certaines personnes, faisant partie d'un groupe restreint. Finalement, je regardai mon fils et finis par me dire que non, je ne devais pas avoir peur de Madara, tout du moins je ne devais plus. Il nous protégerait comme la prunelle de ses yeux et ce n'était pas peu dire.

J'embrassai le front de notre enfant, et une petite larme coula le long de ma joue. Enfin, je pouvais le serrer dans mes bras.

Je passai la journée à observer mon bébé, et je remarquai qu'il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Madara. Comme quoi le gène Uchiha prédominait beaucoup. J'espérai de tout cœur qu'il ne devienne jamais shinobi comme son père, mais j'en doutai fort. Je repoussai cette pensée toxique qui me mettait en colère après Madara et me contentai de lui donner le sein de la manière dont les nourrices m'avaient montré. J'avais hâte que Madara me rejoigne ce soir pour que nous puissions enfin décider du nom que porterait notre enfant.

Madara arriva tard dans notre chambre et il semblait presque détendu. Le bonheur que je ressentis de voir notre bébé allongé dans son berceau près de notre lit me provoquai même l'envie d'aller à la rencontre de mon époux et de l'embrasser. Je descendis du lit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour de pas réveiller mon fils. Le bébé bougea un peu, j'arrêtai de bouger, Madara m'observa faire avec un petit sourire en coin. Quand je me penchai pour observer mon fils, il dormait en fait à point fermé alors je repris ma marche là où je l'avais arrêtée.

Une fois à la hauteur de Madara, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et pris ses joues entre mes mains avant de poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit à mon baiser passionnément.

\- Retourne dans le lit, j'arrive tout suite.

Il avait parlé doucement, mais son ton était autoritaire comme à son habitude. Peu importait, rien ne pourrait gâcher mon plaisir en cet instant, pas même son côté trop dominant. J'allai donc me remettre dans le lit en l'attendant, il retira son haut et son bas pour enfiler un pantalon plus léger et venir me rejoindre. Il m'attira contre lui et je me retrouvai la tête sur ses cuisses, sa main ayant trouvé sa place sur mon épaule droite.

\- Tu prendras soin de lui, pas vrai ?

\- C'est mon fils aussi Fuki, bien sûr que j'en prendrai soin. Je le protégerai. Et toi aussi.

Je souris, la tête toujours posée contre sa cuisse. J'étais heureuse de l'entendre dire ça. Mais il fallait que l'on parle de quelque chose d'important.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de son prénom, Madara.

\- Tu as une idée à me soumettre ?

\- Tu me laisserais choisir ?

\- Peut importe le prénom qu'il aura, le plus important est le nom que porte son clan. Et il peut déjà en être fier.

\- Il n'a pas encore conscience de tout cela Madara …

\- Hm.

Notre fils devra porter toute sa vie le fardeau d'être à la fois, un Uchiha, le fils du chef de clan, mais surtout d'être le fils d'une étrangère au clan. Sa vie ne serait pas aussi simple que je l'aurai souhaité.

\- Et bien, j'aime bien le prénom Dan.

\- Dan ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- C'était le nom de mon père.

\- Très bien. Je ferais part du nom de notre fils demain lors du conseil dans ce cas.

Je ne répondis pas, je me contentai de fermer les yeux et de profiter de ce moment de paix, de tranquillité. Un moment en famille, même si celle-ci était loin d'être parfaite. C'était déjà bien et je me devais de me contenter avec ce que j'avais. Je savais que dans une vie tout pouvait être éphémère.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ce matin, mais quand je suis arrivée, tu étais déjà parti. Était-ce grave ?

\- Non, peut importe. Il s'agissait de ces chiens de Senjus encore une fois, mais j'ai réglé l'affaire.

Je me redressai à l'aide de mes bras et tournai la tête pour l'observer.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai rien avoir avec eux, pas vrai ?

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit Fuki.

\- Oui mais-

\- Tais-toi à présent.

Je me tus et attendis qu'il poursuive car je vis bien qu'il voulait me dire encore quelque chose.

\- As-tu remarqué quelque chose de… bizarre ces derniers temps ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comme une personne que tu n'as jamais vu avant ? Ou une conversation étrange que tu aurais pu surprendre ?

Je pris le temps de réfléchir attentivement à ce qu'il venait de me demander avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Non, pas le moins du monde, navrée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider. Mais dis-moi, y'a t'il quelque chose à propos duquel je devrais m'inquiéter ?

\- Non.

\- Es-tu sûr ?

\- Oui. Tu dois être fatiguée. Et notre fils dort déjà lui, nous devrions en faire autant.

Je lui souris légèrement et opinai du chef. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés, il me prit dans ses bras et me colla à lui. Avec le temps, j'avais vraiment appris à apprécier cette intimité qui nous liait avant d'aller nous coucher. J'espérai qu'un jour peut être, un miracle se produise, et que tout ce qui se soit passé avant n'ait plus d'importance, que seul les moments où nous étions ensemble compteraient. Notre vie pourrait être tellement plus simple alors.

Des pleurs me réveillèrent en sursaut, Madara se réveilla rapidement lui aussi et je me précipitai hors du lit pour aller voir notre bébé.

Il pleurait, les poings serrés je le pris dans mes bras et essayai de le bercer du mieux que je pus mais il ne se calma et je commençai vraiment à paniquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! J'étais tellement stressée et j'avais tellement peur qu'il ait mal quelque part que je commençai à pleurer d'impuissance. Madara se redressa dans le lit, et m'observa, lui aussi l'air fatigué, les cernes sous ses yeux beaucoup plus prononcés que d'habitude.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Il ne s'arrête pas de pleurer, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le calmer. On devrait peut-être l'emmener voir Akihide.

\- Non, il va bien, Fuki.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu vois bien dans quel état il est, non ?

\- Il a juste faim.

\- Faim ?!

Je regardai mon petit ange, avait-il faim ? était-ce pour ça qu'il pleurait ainsi ? Bien, j'allai essayer. Je m'installai dans le lit à côté de Madara, et dégageai ma poitrine de mon vêtement pour le donner à mon bébé. A peine eut il posé ses petites lèvres sur moi, qu'il commença à téter. Alors Madara avait raison depuis le début, il avait juste faim.

Je le regardai avec un étonnement certain, de petites larmes roulant toujours sur mes joues, avant de lui dire :

\- Comment savais-tu qu'il avait juste faim ?

\- Les bébés ne mangent pas de la même manière que nous. Tu l'as nourri plusieurs fois dans la journée, pas vrai ?

J'hochai la tête.

\- Et bien ils mangent aussi la nuit. Et avec le temps il prendra le même rythme que nous.

\- Mais où as-tu appris tout ça ? Je suis une fille et on ne m'a jamais rien dit sur les enfants, j'ai plus ou moins dû apprendre tout, toute seule.

Il grimaça avant de me dire :

\- Izuna pleurait beaucoup le soir quand il était bébé, c'est les nourrices qui m'avaient expliqué.

Je souris, c'était assez mignon.

\- Mais quel âge a t'il ?

\- Un an de plus que toi.

Oh j'avais du mal à imaginer Madara à cinq ans, en train de demander aux nourrices pourquoi son jeune frère pleurait autant la nuit. Avait-il jamais eu cinq ans ?

D'ailleurs, je pensais qu'Izuna avait lui aussi entre vingt-deux et vingt-quatre ans ? En fait il n'en avait que dix-neuf ? C'était vraiment étrange.

Dan arrêta de tété, je voulus remettre mon vêtement mais il s'agita dans mes bras, rendant la tâche compliquée.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais le prendre, une seconde ?

Madara tendit les bras et prit notre fils contre lui. Je me dépêchai de remettre mon vêtement correctement pour porter mon regard sur eux. Madara tenait Dan dans ses bras puissants, faisant paraître Dan encore plus petit que ce qu'il n'était en réalité.

\- Il est tout petit.

Je ris doucement en l'entendant dire ça, ne voulant réveillé mon petit ange qui commençait à s'endormir.

\- Oui, mais il grandira très vite. Peut-être même qu'il sera plus grand que toi.

\- J'en doute, mais une chose et sûre, il sera plus grand que toi tu as la taille d'une enfant.

\- Tu exagères, je ne suis pas si petite que ça.

\- Pour moi tu l'es.

\- Je suis plutôt grande, pour une femme, tu sais.

Il me sourit légèrement et contempla son fils une dernière fois avant de me le tendre.

\- Remet-le dans son berceau.

\- Oh mais… Je me disais que peut-être qu'il pourrait rester avec nous, dans notre lit.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu vas lui donner de mauvaises habitudes.

Oui, bon, je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

\- Juste pour cette nuit, s'il te plaît. Regarde-le. Je ne voudrai pas le réveiller. Il est si paisible avec nous.

Il fronça les sourcils, je le regardai, suppliante notre fils dans les bras et il soupira avant de faire un signe de tête qui m'autorisait à le laisser dormir avec nous ce soir.

\- Merci, Madara.

Je posai le bébé entre nous et m'allongeai posant ma main sur son petit ventre. Madara s'allongea à son tour à côté de nous.

\- Ça ne deviendra pas une habitude Fuki, demain il retournera dans son lit. Hors de question qu'il prenne goût à ça.

Je ricanai un peu.

\- Oui, je te le promets.

Madara posa sa main sur la mienne et nos deux mains était sur notre petit bébé qui baillait, apparemment trop fatigué de la journée qu'il venait de passer.

 _Le chapitre 20 enfin posté, il est court, donc j'essayerai de poster un chapitre dans la semaine dès que je peux qui ne sera pas bien long lui non plus mais vous comprendrez. En attendant j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même._

 _Malyss64: lol ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire, imaginer Madara aller se cacher pour fuir ça - hilarant ! :') merci beaucoup pour la review. Du coup c'est un chapitre plus léger cette semaine j'espère que tu l'apprécieras :) bisous_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre XXI :

Dix jours avaient déjà passé depuis que mon bébé, Dan, était né. Il avait déjà tellement grandi. Je ne me lassai pas de l'observer à chaque moment de la journée. Les nourrices étaient toujours là pour m'aider, me montrer comment faire. Keiko était elle aussi déjà venu plusieurs fois pour voir Dan, elle le trouvait à croquer et le prenait dans ses bras parfois pendant des heures.

Madara quant à lui avait beaucoup de choses à gérer, son clan, son fils, ses réunions à n'en plus finir et ses entraînements. Je le plaignais le pauvre, ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. Ces derniers temps, il était tellement occupé qu'il ne dormait même pas. Ce n'était pas une période très facile, et je n'appréciai pas vraiment quand il revenait nous voir après avoir passé une nuit blanche, doublé d'une mauvaise journée la veille. Mais bon, je m'en contentai. Après tout, il continuait de prendre soin du bébé et c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Oh, bien sûr, il n'allait pas le prendre dans ses bras et lui chanter des berceuses, mais quand il regardait notre petit ange dormir dans son berceau et je le sentais s'apaiser instinctivement.

Malgré tout, il y avait une tâche sombre dans ce décor. Les conflits avec les Senjus devenaient plus fréquents qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. J'avais peur qu'une guerre commence d'ici peu, mais je n'osai pas aborder le sujet avec Madara. Il avait après tout une fierté démesurée, ne l'oublions pas. Il m'aurait sans doute répondu quelque chose comme « la politique n'est pas une affaire de femme » ou encore « Si tu dis un mot de plus je te ferais enfermer ». Oui. C'était bien son genre. Il avait beau s'être détendu depuis que le bébé était là, on parlait toujours de Madara Uchiha. Et puis il avait un comportement assez étrange vis-à-vis des gens de son clan, il semblait comme… Méfiant, je dirai, je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi puisqu'il en était le chef mais je n'osai pas lui poser la question ne voulant pas l'énerver.

\- Fuki-sama ? Voulez-vous que je vous ramène votre petit-déjeuner ?

\- Non, merci, c'est gentil. Je n'ai pas très faim, et puis je veux d'abord finir d'allaiter mon fils.

\- Vous êtes sa mère, vous avez besoin de force aussi. Je vous en prie juste un peu. Et puis je ne pense pas que Madara-sama serait heureux d'apprendre que vous avez sauté un repas, maintenant que vous vous occupez de son fils.

\- Très bien, tu as gagné.

Elle m'offrit un grand sourire avant de me dire :

\- Alors que voulez-vous que je vous apporte ?

\- Peut importe, la première chose que tu trouveras fera très bien l'affaire, j'en suis convaincue.

\- Bien Fuki-sama.

Elle s'inclina rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre et de me laisser seule avec mon petit bébé qui était en train de manger. Voir mon fils prendre des forces pour devenir plus grand encore qu'il ne l'était déjà m'émeut au plus au point. Je caressai ses petits pieds avec ma main gauche. Et quand il eut fini, je remettais en place mon yukata et lui fit un bisou sur sa petite joue toute ronde. Il semblait si fragile.

Ma servante revint un instant plus tard avec un plateau remplit de nourriture, elle me dit alors qu'elle avait voulu me ramener les plus de nourriture possible pour que je puisse choisir ce dont j'avais le plus envie. Je me forçai à boire une tasse de thé et avaler une pomme pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Je ne voulais pas avoir à faire à Madara dans la soirée.

Une fois mon repas fini, elle s'occupa de Dan pendant que j'allai prendre ma douche parce que je ne voulais pas le laisser seul dans son berceau. Je me dépêchai de prendre mon bain ne voulant pas laisser mon enfant seul trop longtemps. Je remarquai que depuis que mon fils était là, excepté Madara et Keiko, je ne faisais pas confiance à grand monde par rapport à mon bébé.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, la nourrice avait pris le bébé dans ses bras car il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Je m'approchai et le pris dans mes bras en le berçant tout doucement et en lui chuchotant que sa maman était là et le serait toujours. Dan se calma, et ne fit plus un bruit jusqu'à se rendormir enfin complétement.

\- Vous êtes incroyable, maîtresse ! Votre voix suffit à calmer Dan-sama.

Je ne prononçai pas une phrase, bien trop absorbée par le joli petit visage qui se trouvait dans mes bras. Ses petits cheveux bruns sur le haut de son crâne étaient hérissés et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ça irrésistible.

\- Je vais profiter de son sommeil pour aller le changer. S'il vous plaît dite à Keiko de venir me rejoindre dès qu'elle aura fini de s'occuper de la cuisine.

\- J'y vais de ce pas maîtresse.

Je lui fis un énorme sourire, qu'elle me rendit, et quitta une nouvelle fois la pièce me laissant seule avec Dan. Je me positionnai confortablement sur mon lit, et tins mon bébé dans les bras et en attendant que Keiko vienne, je lui racontai des histoires. Je ne savais pas s'il comprenait ou même s'il entendait comme il dormait mais je ne m'arrêtai pas une seconde.

Quand Keiko, arriva nous passâmes la matinée, et une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter ensemble. Elle s'amusait avec Dan et j'avais la sensation qu'elle pourrait être une bonne tante pour lui.

\- Keiko, pourrait-on aller au cimetière ? J'aimerai aller sur la tombe de Naoko.

\- Bien sûr, allons-y.

J'avais mal au cœur de me rendre ainsi sur la tombe de mon amie avec mon fils. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de le connaître. Pensait-elle que je l'avais trahi ? Après tout, tellement de chose avaient changés. Et puis, Madara et moi avions un enfant ensemble maintenant, que j'avais moi-même voulu, ne l'oublions pas. Non, Naoko ne pouvait pas penser que l'avais trahi, elle me connaissait, elle était comme ma sœur, elle ne voulait que mon bien à l'époque, elle le voulait toujours, j'en étais persuadée. Elle comprendrait pourquoi j'avais fait ça.

En arrivant sur sa tombe, mon cœur se serra, Keiko posa une main sur mon épaule. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes mais je n'en laissai aucune sortir.

\- Naoko, voici Dan. Mon fils.

Celui-ci me regarda, comme étonné, mais ne fit pas un bruit, comme s'il comprenait que ce n'était pas le moment.

\- J'aurai aimé que tu le vois mon amie, il est tellement beau ! Enfin, il ressemble beaucoup plus à Madara qu'à moi. Ça c'est sûr.

Je ris légèrement et Keiko me fit un sourire amical. Finalement, nous ne restions pas bien longtemps, Keiko ayant des choses à faire, et Dan s'endormant dans mes bras.

Quand nous fûmes rentrés, et que Keiko fut partie, que j'avais fini de donner le sein à Dan, je demandai à la nourrice de me donner des serviettes propres, car j'allai laver mon bébé. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle m'apporta ce que j'avais demandé et je me dirigeai alors vers la salle de bain, mon bébé dans mes bras qui me faisait de gros sourires.

Les servantes avaient préparé le bain de mon bébé à température ambiante. Je savais que mon bébé adorait être dans mes bras pendant le bain. Je pense qu'il se souvenait d'une quelconque manière de la façon dont lui et moi étions liés quelques jours auparavant. Je le déshabillai, le mis délicatement dans l'eau et je regardai ses petits membres se plier et se déplier pendant qu'il gloussait, comme s'il voulait m'envoyer de l'eau. Je ris à mon tour et me penchai pour lui poser un baiser sur le front.

\- Je t'aime tellement mon fils. Et ton père, même s'il n'est pas très doué pour le montrer, t'aime aussi profondément, j'en suis sûre.

Il me fit un sourire comme s'il comprenait ce que je voulais lui dire. Je le sortis de l'eau après l'avoir savonné et rincé. Je lui mettais son petit pyjama que Keiko lui avait préparé. Il était blanc et elle avait bien sûr cousu l'emblème des Uchiha dessus. Il était parfait. Mon petit ange à moi.

Je le berçai jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, car il commençait à pleurer. À force de persévérance, il s'endormit, je l'embrassai une dernière fois et aller le mettre dans son berceau en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible pour ne pas que je le réveille. Je m'éloignai un peu prête à me mettre au lit.

Mais Keiko revint me voir quand toutes ses tâches avaient été accomplies. Et nous discutions un peu de chose et d'autres, à voix basse, assises sur mon lit.

\- Tout ça, c'est beaucoup de changement pour vous Fuki-sama, pourtant vous vous en sortez très bien.

\- Merci Keiko. Je dois dire que même Madara s'en sort très bien lui aussi. Je dois dire que je n'aurai jamais imaginé à quel point Dan pouvait compter pour lui.

Je ris un peu. Il est vrai que je n'aurai jamais imaginé dire une telle chose quand je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois.

\- Oui d'ailleurs à ce propos. Vos sentiments envers lui ont bien changé à ce que je vois.

\- Quoi ?! Non Keiko, tu te fais des idées, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Arrête ça.

\- Pourquoi mentir ainsi ?

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !

\- Vous le serez peut-être un jour dans ce cas, Fuki-sama.

Je me levai et m'approchai du berceau de mon bébé le cœur serré. Je ne voulais pas m'avouer une telle chose. Ça non. Après tout ce qu'il avait pu me faire ? Tomber amoureuse de lui ? Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle être possible ? On s'était rapproché, c'est sûr, nous avions eu un enfant que nous désirions, cette fois, tout les deux.

\- Vous savez ce n'est pas la peine de vous rendre triste à propos de tout ça. Votre histoire n'a pas été facile. Madara vous a mené la vie dure et ça fait partie de vous.

\- C'est un euphémisme de dire qu'il m'a mené la vie dure Keiko.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que n'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle après tout ? Vous êtes enfin heureuse, accepté-le.

\- Heureuse ?

\- Vous ne l'aimez peut-être pas de la manière dont une femme doit aimer son mari, mais ça viendra sûrement avec le temps. Regardez déjà tout le chemin que vous avez fait avec lui.

Et si elle avait raison ? C'est vrai, j'étais heureuse depuis que j'avais su que Dan grandissait dans mon ventre. Et puis, même si Madara était loin d'être parfait, il n'était pas entièrement méchant non plus… Enfin, je crois ?

\- Keiko… Oserais-je… Oserais-je seulement un jour avoir des sentiments pour lui ?

\- Vous trouverez le courage Fuki-sama j'en suis sûre.

\- Il est si dur à vivre parfois… Et tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je…

J'avais envie de pleurer à nouveau, je ne me comprenais pas tout le temps à vrai dire. J'étais heureuse depuis que Dan était là, mais en même temps j'avais l'impression de toujours traîner un poids.

\- Essayez d'oublier cette période. C'est du passé. Seul le présent compte désormais. Et le plus important ici, c'est votre famille, Fuki-sama.

Je me détournai le regard de mon enfant pour la regarder elle. Cette femme était devenue tellement importante dans ma vie. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas remplacé Naoko, mais elle comblait le vide que son absence m'avait laissé quand même. Ça aussi je ne m'y habituerai sans doute jamais.

\- Merci pour tout tes bons conseils Keiko.

Elle me fit un énorme sourire, me prit dans ses bras comme une sœur l'aurait fait et m'embrassa la joue avant de me dire qu'elle devait y aller.

J'allai me mettre dans le lit, j'avais été prévenu que Madara ne viendrait pas dormir ici cette nuit, ni la suivante et probablement celle d'encore après puisqu'il était parti combattre les Senjus avec Izuna. Je priai pour que tout se passe bien, mais au fond de moi étrangement je me demandai ce qui arriverait s'il perdait la vie au combat ? Je repensai à notre conversation avec Keiko quelques minutes plus tôt. Comment pouvais-je avoir autant de pensées contradictoire quand tout aurait dû être si simple ? La logique aurait voulu que je le déteste de toute mon âme, et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Je devais être vraiment atteinte psychologiquement ces derniers temps pour ne pas être capable de penser correctement.

Je soufflai un bon coup en fermant les yeux, essayant de me détendre. Ça ne servait à rien d'y penser de trop, ni même d'essayer de me l'expliquer, je ne comprenais pas moi-même.

\- Fuki-sama, chuchota une servante, voulez-vous que je vous ramène quelque chose à boire avant d'aller vous couchez ?

Une servante venait d'entrer doucement dans ma chambre et me fit sursauter tant elle n'avait pas fait de bruit.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît, ce serait gentil de ta part.

Elle hocha la tête et partie en laissant la porte entrouverte pour ne pas faire trop de bruit à cause du bébé. J'attendis alors sagement qu'elle revienne m'apportant un grand verre d'eau. Puis elle me souhaita une bonne nuit avant de s'en aller fermant la porte cette fois-ci derrière elle.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin en sursaut. Quelque chose clochait. Mon bébé n'avait pas pleuré de la nuit pour réclamer à manger. Et il ne dormait pas plus de quatre heures d'affilée dans une nuit. La première pensée qui me traversa fut que Dan était décédé dans la nuit. Je me levai alors en jetant les couvertures qui me tenaient au chaud courant vers le berceau.

Ce que je vis alors était bien pire que n'importe quel scénario que j'avais pu imaginer. Mon bébé n'était pas mort. Le berceau était vide. Il avait été enlevé en pleine nuit, alors que j'étais à côté et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Mon cœur se serra et une ribambelle de sentiments me traversèrent à la fois et la seule chose que je pouvais faire en cet instant était de pousser un cri déchirant en m'effondrant au sol.

 _Chapitre 21, pas très long non plus mais je voulais absolument séparer le chapitre d'avant où "tout se passe bien" avec celui-ci où tout devient moins évident. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de couper ici mais comme d'habitude il faudra être un peu patient :)_

 _Malyss64: Merci comme toujours pour la review :) Comme quoi le grand méchant loup n'est peut-être pas seulement méchant :') j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) bisous_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre XXII :

Mes cris avaient ameuté toutes mes servantes et les certains shinobis qui faisait une ronde dans la maison. J'étais à genoux par terre, à peine consciente des visages qui m'entouraient. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, retrouver mon bébé. Et où était Madara ? Où était-il quand j'avais besoin de lui ? Quand son fils avait besoin de lui ? Mes larmes coulaient toutes seules, je ne pouvais plus les arrêter. Il avait promis de protéger son fils. Il l'avait promis. Il m'avait menti.

Keiko arriva et ordonna à tout le monde de quitter la pièce me laissant respirer, car j'étais en état de choc selon elle. Tout se passait très vite les gens commencèrent à sortir peu à peu, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Mes bras continuaient de serrer mon ventre comme si je voulais faire cesser la douleur.

\- Fuki-sama, je vous en prie, parlez-moi ! Une servante m'a dit que Dan-sama avait été enlevé ?!

\- On me l'a pris… Ils m'ont pris mon fils… Mon Dieu…

Elle ne dit rien me serrant très fort dans ses bras. Je sentis ses larmes mouiller mon pyjama, mais je n'avais que faire de ça, je voulais mon bébé… Qu'on me le rende… Mes respirations devenaient de plus en plus frénétiques et j'étais tellement tendue que tous les muscles de mon corps me faisaient souffrir attrocement.

Pendant que Keiko essayait de me calmer, quelques personnes arrivèrent dans ma chambre. C'étaient les anciens. Je relevai les yeux pleins de larmes vers eux. Kenji, le plus âgé d'entre eux me regardait avec dégoût, les autres eux me regardait juste avec pitié.

\- Tu as peut-être rempli ton rôle pendant un temps, mais tu n'as pas été en mesure de le conserver. Tu dois quitter ce clan tout de suite.

Kenji venait de me cracher ces paroles comme du venin et ce fut Keiko qui répondit la première ne me laissant même pas le temps de digérer l'information :

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire une telle chose ! Madara-sama n'est pas présent, il ne tolérerait pas de voir ce que vous faite à sa femme ! Si Dan-sama a été enlevé, ce n'est pas de la faute de Fuki-sama. Elle fait partie des nôtres depuis son mariage avec notre chef de clan !

\- Elle est, et restera une étrangère !

J'avais déjà entendu ces paroles avant mon mariage, dans le couloir quand Madara avait mis les choses au clair.

Alors ils voulaient que je parte ?! Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici de toute façon. Mon fils m'avait été enlevé, et je compris bien vite après les paroles de Kenji qu'ils ne feraient rien pour le retrouver comme il n'était pas un Uchiha pur-sang, malgré qu'il fut le fils de leur dirigeant. Madara n'était pas là et je n'étais pas en mesure de m'opposer à eux. Je n'en avais pas la force mentale de toute façon. J'étais brisée, incapable de réfléchir de manière raisonnée. Il fallait que je parte, c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.

Je partis en courant laissant Keiko derrière moi qui me poursuivait en criant mon nom. Tout le monde me regardait quand j'arrivai dans le village tandis que je me dirigeais vers la forêt, mais personne, excepté Keiko, ne tentait de me dissuader de m'en aller.

\- Fuki-sama, arrêtez s'il vous plaît !

Je m'arrêtai brusquement de courir et me retournai pour la regarder, les larmes pleins les yeux, je ressemblai à une folle, j'en étais sure.

\- Il faut que je parte Keiko, il faut que je parte loin d'ici, tu les as entendus !

Mes cheveux étaient en bataille, ma tenue de nuit entrouverte et mal fermée, j'étais essoufflée, j'avais les yeux rouges et je devais probablement à une hystérique. Ou alors à une actrice de théâtre mélodramatique, au choix.

\- Ils vont retrouver votre bébé Fuki-sama, vous devez y croire, je vous en prie.

\- Tu ne comprends rien Keiko, rien du tout ! Ils n'ont pas l'intention de me ramener mon bébé, il n'est pas de pur-sang Uchiha, sa vie leur importe peu ! Je ne supporte pas de le perdre lui aussi…

Mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle et je du m'arrêter de parler un instant, ma gorge se serrant de plus en plus à mesure que j'essayai de parler.

\- Madara-sama ira le chercher, il aime son fils Fuki-sama et

\- Il n'en fera rien ! Même s'il aime son fils, il ne mettra jamais la vie de son clan en jeu ainsi, surtout si toutes les personnes de ce clan son d'avis à oublier mon fils ! Pendant un moment… J'ai cru qu'on pourrait vivre comme une famille normale, j'y ai vraiment cru, tu sais, mais…

\- Je vous en prie, c'est une grosse erreur de s'enfuir comme ça et si

\- Si quoi Keiko ? J'ai tout perdu ici ! Tout ! Je veux que ma douleur cesse… Je n'en peux plus… Je pourrai mourir de chagrin…

Ma voix se brisa, ma gorge était nouée. Keiko ne prononça pas un mot, m'observant. Je devais être lamentable. Ses yeux reflétaient la tristesse. Mais elle ne se plaignit pas, et ne tenta plus de me dissuader de quoi que ce soit.

\- Je viens avec vous !

\- Non Keiko, je t'en pris, ne vient pas, je ne veux pas être accompagnée, la moindre chose qui me raccrochera à mon passé me tuera un peu plus chaque jour… Je t'en prie mon amie.

Je vis ses larmes sur ses joues et elle ne savait plus quoi me dire j'en étais convaincu. Mais elle parla quand même, peu sûre d'elle.

\- Fuki-sama… Naoko m'avait confié quelque chose avant que vous ne tentiez de vous échapper.

\- Quoi ?

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Alors les deux jeunes femmes étaient amies ? C'était Keiko ? L'amie que Naoko c'était faite ?

\- Votre sceau, celui que vous avez dans votre nuque, c'est l'œuvre des Uzumaki. Un clan très ancien.

\- Tu le… Tu es au courant depuis tout ce temps ? C'est elle qui t'a dit tout ça ?

\- Oui… Elle m'a dit qu'elle connaissait la technique pour le briser. Elle m'a appris cette technique pensant que peut-être un jour vous voudriez savoir.

Naoko avait fait le choix de tout dire à Keiko, jusqu'à lui apprendre la technique, pour qu'elle soit celle qui me délivre. Après tant d'années.

\- Pourquoi Naoko n'a t'elle pas voulue le faire elle-même, et me dire tout ça avant.

\- Elle savait sans aucun doute que le bon moment n'était pas arrivé. Mais je pense qu'il est là à présent. Enfin, si vous voulez le briser.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes. J'avais peur, peur de ce que j'allai découvrir. Mais je devais savoir pourquoi tout ça avait eu lieu.

\- Keiko, occupe t'en, s'il te plait.

Ma voix tremblait, j'étais terrifiée de ne pas savoir ce que j'allai apprendre, mais je devais savoir. Pour une fois, que j'avais toutes les pièces du puzzle en main.

Keiko renifla avant de se calmer légèrement. Elle me fit un signe de tête avant de former des signes avec ses mains. Je l'avais toujours envié d'une certaine manière. Même elle ne pouvait pas se battre comme les hommes, elle savait comment contrôler son chakra et donc comment briser des sceaux, comme apparemment Naoko d'ailleurs...

Keiko posa ses mains sur mes deux épaules, je fermai les yeux, et après quelques secondes, ce fut comme si quelque chose au fond de mon esprit se libéra. Quelque chose venait de se débloquer, une montagne d'information me submergea d'un coup.

Des tas d'images semblaient gravé dans mon esprit. Une femme, qui mange un fruit, l'apparition du chakra, des guerres ninjas. Deux enfants qui étaient rivaux. Des guerres, encore. Le sharingan, et ses secrets, une pupille blanche, une autre pupille, violette cette fois, avec pleins de cercles. Des bijûs. Mais aussi comment trouver le vrai bonheur, la paix. Deux forces opposées devaient coopérer Tout prenait enfin un sens. Ces hommes n'avaient pas seulement voulu exterminé mon clan et volé une quelconque information, ils avaient voulu s'emparer de moi pour utiliser ces révélations pour leurs propres intérêts, car ils savaient que ça aurait pu changer certaines choses dans notre monde.

\- Keiko…

J'avais toujours les yeux fermés et elle enleva enfin tout doucement ses mains de mes épaules.

\- Tu dois faire une dernière chose pour moi, avant que je ne m'en aille.

\- Dites-moi tout.

\- Va me chercher un parchemin sur lequel je pourrai écrire quelque chose. Il faut que j'écrive tout ce que j'ai vu.

Keiko me regarda avec surprise, mais les sourcils froncés comme si elle essayait de lire en moi. Finalement, elle partit chercher un parchemin assez grand sur lequel je pouvais écrire tout. Elle m'avait aussi ramené des vêtements plus chaud ainsi que des chaussures et un manteau puisque dans la hâte, je n'avais rien pris de tout cela avec moi. Elle resta à côté de moi pendant que j'écrivis. Mes mains et mon corps tremblaient, mais pas de froid, c'était le désespoir et les nerfs qui me tenaient encore debout. Je ne savais pas si ce que je faisais changerait quelque chose. Mais j'avais l'espoir qu'un jour peut être, tout serait différent. Alors je me mis à écrire du mieux que je le pouvais toute l'histoire, sans rien oublier.

Quand j'eus fini, je mis le parchemin dans mon manteau et demandai à Keiko de rien révéler de ce qui venait de se passer avec mon sceau.

\- J'ai une question à te poser avant de partir, Keiko.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu étais l'amie à Naoko, tu étais la jeune Uchiha qui à eut recourt à l'avortement dont elle me parlait ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as aidé, que tu es devenu si proche de moi et que tu m'as dit un jour, que tu n'avais pas toujours été la jeune femme que tu es aujourd'hui ?

Ses yeux étaient tout rouge, elle était prête à pleurer mais n'en fit rien, elle hocha simplement la tête. Ça aussi, ça prenait maintenant un sens.

\- Je dois y aller maintenant, Keiko. Mais si… Si Madara revient… Dis-lui que tu as ouvert mon sceau et que j'ai… que je lui donnerai toutes les informations qu'il a toujours attendu de moi.

Elle hocha la tête me lança un regard plein de tristesse et s'approcha de moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me prendre par les épaules ensuite pour me dire :

\- Prenez soin de vous. J'espère que vous vous en sortirez. Je serai toujours là pour vous si vous avez besoin de moi.

\- Merci Keiko. Merci d'avoir toujours été là. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir.

Je la regardai une dernière fois avant de partir en pressant le pas, les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et je me sentais seule. Tellement seule. Je n'avais pas perdu la moitié de mon cœur en perdant mon bébé. J'avais laissé mon cœur sur cette terre, qui malgré qu'elle m'eut recueillis pendant un temps m'avait bien trop fait souffrir. Cette histoire que je gardai avec moi, en espérant que Madara vienne la chercher un jour, j'espérai qu'il serait quoi en faire.

Je ne savais pas où j'allai, je n'avais même pas l'impression d'être en vie. J'errai tel un fantôme. Et si j'avais fait une terrible erreur en partant de la sorte après avoir entendu les conseillers de Madara ? Après tout, peut-être partirait-il chercher notre fils. Il l'aimait, je l'avais vu pourtant, alors pourquoi je n'y croyais pas ? Et puis, il avait tué les hommes qui voulaient s'en prendre à moi, ça devait compter ? Peut-être que je devrais essayer d'aller le chercher. Mon cœur se fendit à l'instant même où j'avais eu cette pensée. Non. C'était une mauvaise idée. Il me détesterait pour être parti comme ça. Madara, me détester…

Je sentis une autre partie de moi se briser. Finalement, je n'avais pas seulement perdu mon bébé à jamais. J'avais aussi perdu la seule personne, qui m'avait donné ce que je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer un jour, une famille. Une soudaine envie de vomir me prit.

\- Madara, pardonne-moi.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi sincère en lui demandant pardon, et il n'était pas là pour l'entendre.

Chapitre 22 enfin là, avec enfin, la révélation de ce que contenait le sceau de Fuki. J'espère que personne n'est déçu, mais en fait je voulais surtout trouver LA raison qui faisait que les Uchihas avaient cette stèle avec écrit toute l'histoire etc ( et d'autres petites choses bien sûr ^^)... Et c'est de là qu'est née l'idée même de cette fiction. Donc j'ose espérer que ça vous plaira tout de même :D La fin approche déjà...

Malyss64: Ehehe ! Le retour du redoutable Madara tu sais :') Enfin... Tu verras ce qui se passera :) Merci encore pour ta review, gros bisous :*


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre XXIII :

J'avais trouvé refuge dans une grotte dans une forêt. Cette forêt était bien loin de là où le clan Uchiha résidait, j'en étais certaine. J'avais marché pendant deux jours, j'avais eu la chance de trouver des auberges qui m'avaient nourri et m'avaient donné à boire quand il avait vu mon état.

J'étais assise le dos contre la paroi de la grotte. Une pluie torrentielle faisait rage dehors. Je devais attendre que celle-ci cesse pour espérer trouver des plantes pour me nourrir et reprendre la route d'ici quelques jours. La seule chose qu'il me restait, c'était mon parchemin caché dans mon manteau.

Une envie soudaine de pleurer me reprit, mon bébé me manquait tellement. Si Naoko avait été là, elle aurait pu m'aider, elle. J'essayai de respirer calmement, je ne voulais pas pleurer, pas encore. Ma vie était remplie de pleurs. Ma gorge se serrait et je plaçai ma main sur la poitrine essayant de me forcer à trouver une respiration normale.

Un bruit me fit sursauter, je tournai la tête vers l'entrée de la grotte, rien. Toujours cette pluie qui ne cessait pas. Mais aucune trace de quelqu'un. Ça devait être un éclair. Oui certainement.

Quelques secondes passèrent, mais j'étais persuadée que ce n'était pas le temps dehors qui m'avait fait sursauter. Prise d'une peur panique, je me relevai le plus discrètement possible, reculant, quand quelqu'un plaça sa main sur ma bouche m'empêchant de hurler. J'essayai de me débattre de donner des coups à mon agresseur comme je le pouvais, mais il était bien plus fort que moi. Est-ce que j'allai mourir ?

\- Je vais enlever ma main maintenant Fuki, tu n'as pas intérêt à hurler.

Cette voix. C'était Madara. Il enleva délicatement sa main et je pus à nouveau respirer correctement. Je le regardai comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Il faisait sombre dans la grotte car, le feu que j'avais fait quelques heures auparavant était en train de mourir, mais cette petite lumière suffisait à ce que je puisse le voir.

\- Madara…

\- Pourquoi t'être enfui ainsi ?! Et où est Dan bon sang.

Où est Dan ?! Ils ne lui avaient rien dit…

\- Madara… Dan s'est fait enlevé. Il…Il est probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est…

J'explosai en sanglots à nouveau alors que je m'étais promis de ne pas le faire quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Enlevé ?!

\- Je t'en prie ne t'énerve pas après moi, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Je voulais lui toucher le bras, mais il s'écarta violemment. Sa réaction me surpris, mais j'abandonnai l'idée de poser ma main sur lui après avoir vu son geste.

\- Quand je me suis réveillée il y a de ça deux ou trois jours Dan n'était plus dans son berceau. Les anciens m'ont fait comprendre que je n'avais plus ma place ici, que je devrais partir. Keiko à essayer de me défendre, mais je n'ai pas pu supporter ça Madara. Ils n'auraient jamais essayé de chercher notre fils, j'en suis sûre… Tout ça, parce que je suis une étrangère…

Je passai ma main pour essuyer mes yeux. Je devais probablement ressembler à une enfant.

\- Dan me manque tellement Madara… Et tu n'étais pas là, que pouvais-je faire ?

Madara fit quelque chose qui me surprit. Il attrapa ma main alors que quelques secondes plus tôt il venait de me repousser.

\- Calme-toi, Fuki.

Je serrai ma main dans la sienne pleurant tout mon soûl. Quand je réussis à me calmer un peu, je retirai ma main de la sienne gardant la tête baissée.

\- C'est Keiko qui t'a dit que j'étais partie, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, à peine arrivé, elle m'a dit que tu étais partie. J'ai cru que tu avais tenté de fuir. Comme la dernière fois. Je pensais que… Dan serait avec toi.

\- Non…

\- Comment se fait-il que tu ne te sois pas réveillée ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… C'est sans doute l'eau qu'une servante m'a ramenée.

Mes larmes menaçaient de couler à nouveau. Cette fois, je m'écartai complétement de lui ne voulant pas l'énerver avec ma faiblesse. Il n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour m'arrêter, mais je le côtoyais depuis un moment maintenant et je vis bien que lui aussi n'était pas bien, même si quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas aurait simplement pu voir sa capacité à rester calme en toute circonstance.

\- Je vais retrouver Dan.

\- Quoi ?! Tu penses que mon petit garçon est encore en vie ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je sais qui a fait ça.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Peut importe, je vais régler ce problème moi-même.

Une seule pensée traversa mon esprit face à son refus de me dire qui avait fait ça : qu'est ce que son clan allait penser.

\- Mais, et ton clan ? Il ne me soutient pas, tu sais, parce que je suis une étrangère et-

\- Je protège ma famille. Peut importe que tu ne sois pas née ici. Dan est mon fils. Je vais aller le chercher.

Il se mit à avancer vers la sortie de la grotte sûrement pour partir tout de suite à sa recherche, mais je pris la parole à ce moment-là.

\- Madara attend !

Il s'arrêta et tourna juste la tête légèrement sur la gauche pour me regarder en attendant que je dise ce que j'avais à dire.

\- Promets-moi que tu ramèneras celui qui a enlevé notre fils. Je veux le voir mourir.

Il me regarda avec un regard étrange.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas, Fuki.

\- Quelqu'un a pris mon fils. J'ai déjà perdu un enfant une fois. Je ne peux pas accepter que ça recommence.

\- Comme tu le souhaites.

Et il partit en un éclair, me laissant à nouveau seule dans ma grotte. Madara était revenu. Il allait tout faire pour récupérer notre enfant. Et si j'avais une chance qui s'offrait à moi ?

Le lendemain matin, la pluie avait cessé, je n'avais pas réussi à dormir de la nuit et je n'avais pas eu le courage d'aller chercher des plantes pour manger. J'étais bien trop obsédée par le retour de Madara qui était parti chercher notre fils. J'étais assise les mains jointes comme si je priai, mais je n'étais pas en train de prier un Dieu. Je priai Madara en quelque sorte, pour qu'il revienne sain et sauf avec notre enfant. Je n'aurai jamais cru que ça arriverait un jour.

Soudain, j'entendis un long gémissement, je me levai le plus vite possible, mais ma tête se mit à tourner violemment. La faim et l'angoisse n'aidaient pas à ce que je sois au mieux de ma forme.

Madara arriva en tirant une jeune femme par les cheveux. Aika. Une de mes servantes. Je n'arrivai pas à le croire.

\- C'est elle, la fille de Kenji. C'est elle qui a drogué ton eau pour ne pas que tu réveilles la nuit. Et c'est elle qui à prit notre enfant.

\- Sale garce !

Je m'élançai vers elle et la giflai de toutes mes forces, sa tête bascula sur la droite avec force. J'avais envie de la frapper encore et encore, mais je devais savoir quelque chose avant. Madara ne réagit pas, me laissant faire. Alors comme ça elle était la fille de Kenji, ceci expliquait cela…

\- C'est ton père qui t'a envoyé enlever mon fils ? Un bébé sans défense ?! Tu me dégoûtes !

\- Il ne vous aimait pas. J'aurai pu être à votre place, maîtresse de clan ! Dan aurait pu être MON enfant ! Une étrangère n'a pas à occupé cette place. Surtout que

Elle s'arrêta de parler, ferma la bouche et releva la tête avec le plus de fierté possible, mais ne continua pas sa phrase. Madara se tenait derrière elle, il était calme. Trop calme.

Le comportement d'Aika me perturba au plus haut point, j'avais l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et ma voix était plus étranglée à cause des émotions.

\- Surtout que quoi, Aika ?

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû être là. Vous auriez dû mourir ce jour-là ! Et je n'aurai jamais eu à faire tout ça !

Madara prit la parole avant même que je n'eus le temps de répondre.

\- C'est toi qui est allé attaqué le clan Sato ce jour là, sur ordres de Kenji, mais tu ne t'es pas arrêté là.

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle avant de lui dire :

\- Tu croyais vraiment que tes techniques de clonages et de métamorphoses marcheraient indéfiniment ?

\- Comment avez-vous su ?

\- Izuna était chargé de surveiller ton père, nous avions bien compris qu'il était contre le fait que je sois chef de clan. Il t'a envoyé détruire le clan Sato et récupérer les informations que détenait Fuki dès qu'il en a eu vent, espérant ainsi qu'il pourrait prendre ma place. Sauf qu'en arrivant là-bas, les choses ne se sont pas passés comme prévu. Fuki n'était pas présente, tes plans sont tombés à l'eau. Tu as dû trouvé une solution et vite. Tu l'as retrouvé avec Naoko dans l'eau gelée, deux gamines incapable de se défendre. Tu as sauté sur l'occasion pas vrai.

Elle se mit à rire un peu, puis leva les yeux vers moi, et mon sang se glaça. Mon corps se mit à trembler. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Naoko ?! Madara continua son discours pendant que je tremblai à n'en plus finir.

\- Tu as tué Naoko, à la première occasion que tu as eue. Tu as utilisé ton genjutsu sur Fuki pour qu'elle ne voit pas son amie d'enfance morte mais un homme, « son sauveur », à la place. Tu t'es ensuite métamorphosé toi-même, prenant l'apparence de Naoko, pendant plusieurs années. Comment Fuki aurait-elle pu s'en apercevoir ? Tu as ensuite envoyé un clone trouver Kenji et lui expliquer la situation. Il a ensuite justifié ton absence prétextant une mission, et il savait que nous ne dirions rien comme nous devions gérer les problèmes avec les Senjus en priorité.

\- Je suis étonnée de voir que vous savez tout mais que vous n'avez rien fait pour empêcher tout cela Madara-sama.

\- Certaines choses m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. Notamment le suicide de Naoko. Elle n'aurait jamais pu abandonné Fuki entre les mains d'un clan qui aurait pu la détruire, tu as juste saisie l'opportunité de te débarrasser d'elle pour revenir enfin en tant Qu'Aika Uchiha dans notre clan, après tout ce temps. Mais c'est Izuna qui a confirmé mes doutes. On ne te voyait pas beaucoup et juste après le suicide de Naoko tu réapparais, c'était vraiment étrange mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de ça. Tu sais votre plan pour récupérer les informations de Fuki et m'évincer était presque parfait, Kenji est le meilleur utilisateur de genjutsu du clan, et il a réussi à garder ça secret tellement longtemps. Je dois dire que ses talents vont me manquer une fois que je l'aurai tué.

Mes larmes coulaient toutes seules, alors Aika avait pris la place de Naoko depuis tout ce temps ? Tout était faux ? Mon amie était morte depuis autant de temps ? Elle avait tout manigancé avec son père ? Il fallait que je sache pourquoi Aika avait obéit.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Aika ?

\- Pour que Madara-sama me voit comme une future épouse potentielle. Je me fichais pas mal que mon père prenne sa place ou non, je voulais juste avoir un statut plus élevé. Votre ex-fiancé aurait du vous retrouvez pendant les trois longues années sur cette route et vous tuer, mais il était complétement inutile, un bon a rien incapable de finir le travail !

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué de tes propres mains alors ?!

Je venais de cracher ces paroles avec toute la haine et la tristesse que mon âme ressentait en cet instant précis.

\- Peu m'importait vos informations, mais mon père, lui, n'aurait jamais toléré que je vous tue moi-même c'est pour ça que je comptais sur votre stupide ex-fiancé pour vous tuer lui-même. J'aurai pu être en paix et gagner le cœur de Madara-sama. Je voulais juste devenir maîtresse de clan. Et il a fallu que des Uchihas nous retrouvent. Et que Madara-sama vous choisisse, vous, une bonne à rien, au lieu d'une Uchiha.

Madara l'attrapa par les cheveux avec une puissance incroyable, elle fut obligée de se redresser un peu ou il lui aurait arraché les cheveux ainsi. Son visage se crispa, elle souffrait ça se voyait.

\- Tu penses vraiment être en position d'insulter ma femme ?!

Elle fit « non » de la tête du mieux qu'elle le put, Madara la terrifiait, sans doute de la même manière qu'il m'avait terrifiée moi aussi. Sauf que cette fois-ci, lui et moi étions lié, nous voulions retrouver notre enfant. Il était mon allié, je n'avais pas peur de lui. Mais mon cœur se serra, j'avais envie de vomir. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de la mort de Naoko et quelqu'un avait juste prit sa place. Quel genre d'ami étais-je ?

\- Où est mon fils Aika. Je ne me répéterai pas.

Madara venait de parler et sa voix bien que calme, promettait de la souffrance s'il ne parlait pas.

\- Probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est, Madara-sama.

Madara saisit sa faux et la planta avec rage dans le ventre de la jeune femme et la retira d'un coup sec. Du sang gicla partout. J'en avais même sur moi. Mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas. La seule chose que je gardai en tête à ce moment précis, c'était toute cette conversation. J'avais été trompé pendant plus de trois ans, Naoko avait été tuée et mon fils, lui, était aussi probablement mort.

Je me sentis à nouveau emporté par une vague de chagrin que rien ne pouvait arrêter.

 _Chapitre 23 enfin là ! J'espère avoir bien réussis à tout expliquer, c'était extrêmement dur à retranscrire ^^' si jamais quelqu'un à des questions vous pouvez bien sûr m'envoyer un message privé ou me demander ici en review y'a aucun soucis :D à la semaine prochaine :p_

 _Malyss64: Ahaha alors pas trop déçue ? :') en tout cas j'espère que ça t'aura plus :* gros bisous_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre XXIV :

Je réveillai le lendemain matin, ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir, la seule chose que je me rappelai, ce fut les paroles d'Aika, la douleur que ça m'avait provoqué, et sûrement le malaise qui s'en était suivis.

Madara n'était pas là. Alors je me mis en position assise, essayant de me réchauffer du mieux que je le pouvais.

Peu de temps après mon réveil Madara était arrivé avec de la nourriture.

\- Où étais-tu passé ?

\- Parti, chercher à manger.

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre de mettre autant de temps pour chercher à manger Madara. Ne me mens pas…

\- Je suis parti pour essayer de trouver Dan.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

\- Tu penses qu'il est encore en vie ?! Même après ce qu'Aika à dit ?

\- Je ne crois pas à ses paroles. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle pris la peine de kidnapper et non pas de lui tuer directement en le laissant dans le berceau ?

Je ne répondis pas. Il avait raison. Je regardai autour de moi. Aucune trace de son corps.

\- Et… où est-elle ?

\- J'ai emmené sa dépouille chez Kenji avant de le tuer.

Il avait tué Kenji ?!

\- Tu l'as tué ?! Mais le clan va t'en vouloir et

\- Pour l'instant, le clan ne le sait toujours pas et puis je n'allais pas laisser ce chien en vie. Maintenant tais-toi et mange.

\- Mais Madara

\- C'est un ordre, Fuki.

Il était nerveux, je le sentis. Je m'arrêtai de parler, son regard était planté dans le mien. Je ne devais pas le défier, je le savais. J'attrapai le repas qu'il me tendait. Ça sentait drôlement bon. J'étais sûre que c'était Keiko qui avait préparé ça. Soudain, une pensée me frappa.

\- Est ce que c'est Izuna-sama qui s'occupe du clan en ton absence… Si tu le laisses aux rênes à cause de moi, tu peux partir et me laisser seule tu sais…

J'espérai de tout cœur qu'il refuserait, qu'il ne me laisse pas seule.

\- Izuna est mort pendant la guerre. Alors… Il ne sera plus en mesure de s'occuper de quoi que ce soit.

Je m'arrêtai de manger, bien trop choquée. Izuna mort à la guerre ? ça devait être une terrible nouvelle pour Madara. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup tous les deux. Et il s'agissait aussi du seul frère qu'il lui restait. Et maintenant il perdait son fils.

\- Je suis navrée…

\- Je n'ai pas été… En mesure de protéger mon frère mais ce sera différent avec vous. Je créerai un monde de paix, où la guerre n'aura plus sa place. Tout le monde aura la vie qu'il désire et tout ça n'existera plus.

Il avait parlé les mâchoires serrées. Ça devait certainement lui coûter beaucoup d'avoir dû avouer qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver son frère. Lui, qui se disait le plus puissant des ninjas.

\- Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûre. Je suis désolée d'avoir seulement pu apporter de mauvaises nouvelles avec la disparition de Dan.

Il ne répondit pas, mais me regardait avec attention. Quelque chose me revint en mémoire, le parchemin.

\- Madara, j'ai quelque chose à te donner.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Tu te rappelles, de mon histoire… Mon clan, le sceau… Tout ça ?

\- Et donc ?

\- Keiko m'a ouvert le sceau.

Son regard fut tout autre, il m'écoutait avec la plus grande attention. J'en profitai pour sortir de la manche de ma veste le précieux parchemin, et le lui tendis, mais il ne s'en saisit pas tout de suite.

\- Je n'aurai jamais imaginé te donner ça aussi facilement. Je ne sais pas si ses informations te seront utiles un jour ou pas. Mais, toi qui veux créer un monde nouveau, sans toutes ses atrocités… ça pourrait t'aider à comprendre au moins. J'ai envie que tu réussisses.

Il plissa les yeux comme s'il essayait de savoir si j'étais honnête ou pas et s'avança un peu et tendit la main. Il attrapa délicatement le parchemin le déplia et le lu attentivement. Je guettai toute réaction de sa part, mais comme à son habitude, il ne montra rien. Quand il eut fini de lire le parchemin, il me regarda avec grand intérêt.

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette histoire. Ça parle aussi du sharingan.

\- Ça pourrait t'aider alors ? Pour créer le monde que tu désires ?

\- Peut-être. Ça m'a donné une idée en tout cas.

Il planta son regard dans le mien avant de me dire.

\- Merci.

Un mot. Un seul mot et pourtant ça me touchait comme s'il venait de me faire un compliment. Je lui fis un léger sourire et continuai de manger.

J'avais essayé de parler avec Madara de son « idée » un peu plus tard dans la journée, mais il ne dit rien. Je n'insistai pas trop ne voulant pas le contrarier.

Madara était reparti essayer de chercher notre fils, mais il était revenu sans lui et à chaque fois ma peine grandissait.

Plusieurs jours avaient passé, j'avais passé des nuits entières à pleurer. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir de tout ça. Madara me confortait comme il le pouvait, maladroitement. Il est vrai qu'il restait souvent avec moi et j'étais heureuse de ne pas être seule, mais je n'arrivai pas à vivre avec la perte de mon enfant.

Il revint tard le soir, il était encore parti à la recherche notre enfant. Il était furieux de ne pas réussir à le retrouver. Moi, j'avais abandonné, persuadée qu'il était mort et que je me faisais du mal à espérer…

J'étais allongée sur le sol quand Madara arriva. Il posa ses armes sur le sol et il me ramena comme à chaque fois à manger. De la nourriture que Keiko nous avait préparé. Il m'expliqua que son clan commençait à poser beaucoup de questions, à se révolter, car Madara n'était plus constamment avec eux et ils craignaient une attaque des Senju. Mais il fit le choix de rester avec moi quand même et ça comptait beaucoup à mes yeux.

Je venais de finir de manger mon plat et je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit, mais j'avais une folle envie de l'embrasser. Devais-je le faire ? Après tout, je n'avais plus grand chose à perdre. Je décidai de me laisser dicter par mes sentiments et m'approchai de lui, m'assis sur lui et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, il se laissa faire, docile, répondant doucement à mon baiser. C'était la première fois qu'on s'embrassait de cette manière, et une petite larme roula sur mon visage jusqu'à venir sur nos lèvres qui étaient toujours en contact. Je me reculai haletante. Les yeux fermés. J'aurai tellement aimé que tout soit entièrement différent.

Je plaçai ma tête dans le creux de son cou, comme si j'essayai de chasser toutes mes peurs, toute ma peine. J'aurai aimé pouvoir avoir une vie normale avec lui, Dan, et ce monde de paix qu'il voulait tant créer. Oui. J'aurai adoré.

\- J'aurai aimé connaître de ce monde paix que tu veux tant construire Madara. Je suis sûre que tu aurais fait de ce monde quelque chose de magnifique.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça après tout ce que j'ai pu te faire vivre ?

\- Tu n'es pas un ange, loin de là. Mais tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour sauver ta famille, et tes intentions de faire de cet endroit où nous vivons un monde meilleur, prouve que tu n'es pas insensible et horrible comme tu essayes de le laisser paraître. J'aurai aimé connaître et vivre ce monde à tes côtés. Comme ta femme, de mon plein gré, avec notre fils.

Je plaçai ma tête en face de la sienne à nouveau et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me lever légèrement et l'embrasser sur la joue avant de retourner m'allonger, une fois encore.

Trop fatiguée pour rester éveillée, je tombai dans les bras de Morphée, un peu plus légère que les derniers temps et le cœur encore brûlant après le geste d'amour que j'avais reçu aujourd'hui.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai et Madara n'était plus à mes côtés, comme à son habitude. Mais il m'avait couverte avec une couverture que Keiko lui avait donné une fois. Je souris bêtement, heureuse qu'il ait eu ce geste pour moi. Il m'impressionnait ces temps-ci et dans le bon sens du terme malgré toutes les mauvaises choses qui nous arrivaient.

Madara revint dans l'après-midi, mais cette fois-ci sans repas, et toujours sans notre fils.

Je ne voulais pas me remettre à pleurer aujourd'hui, pas après la soirée d'hier. J'avais eu bien trop de larmes dans ma vie alors je me décidai à simplement le remercier pour la couverture de ce matin.

\- Merci de m'avoir couverte, quand tu es partie ce matin.

\- Ça n'était pas ce matin, mais hier soir. Tu tremblais de froid.

Ça me touchait beaucoup de voir qu'il avait pris soin de moi la nuit. J'étais profondément reconnaissante.

Nous parlâmes un peu de chose et d'autres, je lui demandai des nouvelles de Keiko, il me dit qu'elle allait bien et ce fût tout. Je n'insistai pas ne voulant surtout pas qu'il s'énerve après moi, pas après la soirée que nous avions passée.

La journée passa rapidement Madara m'emmena avec lui pour aller chercher des fruits, car j'avais faim et il n'était pas encore allée voir Keiko pour qu'elle lui donne à manger. Finalement, j'étais partie me coucher me sentant triste une fois de plus et voulant oublier ce sentiment.

Je fus réveillé par Madara, je me demandai ce qui se passait, mon cœur s'affolait, nous étions en pleine nuit et ce n'était pas son genre de me réveiller ainsi.

\- Madara qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il ne me répondit pas le moins du monde et m'emmena hors de la grotte, armes avec lui. Il marchait devant moi tenant ma main fermant dans la sienne qui était bien plus grande. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un qui nous attaquait. Madara ne fuirait pas ainsi, et puis il était un shinobi craint de tous, alors si quelqu'un devait attaquer ils le feraient avec tout un clan.

J'essayai de garder le rythme, j'avais l'impression de courir derrière lui tant il marchait vite. Il le remarqua et changea l'allure de façon à ce que nous marchions quasiment l'un à côté de l'autre. Il devait sentir que j'étais tendue. Il s'arrêta finalement en plein milieu de la forêt.

\- Madara… Qu'y a-t-il ? Parle-moi, je t'en prie…

Il ne prononça pas un mot. Il se contenta de déposer sa main droite sur la joue ma joue, délicatement. Je m'apprêtai à lui demander une nouvelle fois ce qui lui arrivait, mais je fermai la bouche directement quand je vis ses pupilles virer au rouge. Ses pupilles qui avaient hanté mes nuits quand je venais à peine d'arriver dans son clan. Seulement cette fois-ci ce n'était plus trois virgules qui étaient dedans, mais une autre forme que je n'avais jamais vue avant. Je commençai à trembler. Je ne compris pas le moins du monde où il voulait en venir.

Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent d'un coup une douleur atroce me parcourus dans tout le corps, je sentis que je perdis toutes mes forces. « Alors c'est la fin ? » Ce fut la seule chose que je fus encore capable de penser avant que mon corps se laisse aller. Puis plus rien. Le néant.

 _Voilà le chapitre 24, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :) D'ailleurs le prochain c'est l'épilogue ! Donc voilà cette histoire touche à sa fin. J'ai hâte de finir celle que j'écris en ce moment pour pouvoir poster à nouveau, mais avec les cours etc ça me prend plus de temps que prévu :'(_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_

 _Malyss64: Exactement, il le voulait tellement son fils ! Et justement être parents ça créer un lien :) bisous :) J'espère que ça te plaira._


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue :

Madara rattrapa le corps de Fuki avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Il la porta délicatement dans ses bras et il avança. Le visage impassible. Nul n'aurait su dire si la jeune fille était toujours vivante ou non.

Le shinobi marcha pendant environ une heure avant d'arriver près d'une auberge. Il y rentra et s'adressa à la femme à qui appartenait cet endroit

\- J'ai besoin d'une chambre pour cette jeune femme, pour une semaine ainsi que de la nourriture.

\- B-bien…

La jeune femme l'avait reconnu tout de suite. Madara Uchiha. Son nom était connu de tous. Il était un guerrier très puissant et personne excepté les Senjus n'aurait osé se mesurer à lui. Elle lui demanda de le suivre, ce qu'il fit et l'emmena vers une chambre un peu plus loin au bout du couloir. La jeune femme partie le laissant seule avec la femme aux longs cheveux blancs qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Il déposa Fuki sur le lit au milieu de la pièce. Elle était toujours inerte. Mais elle allait bien, il le savait. La nouvelle technique qu'il avait utilisée sur elle l'avait grandement fait souffrir, il en était conscient. Mais il savait aussi que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Quand elle se réveillerait, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs ne se rappellerait de rien. Elle aurait tout oublié. Naoko, son arrivée au clan, ses tortures, Madara, son mariage avec lui, sa fausse-couche, Keiko, et Dan… Quand elle l'avait embrassé hier, il avait pris la décision à ce moment-là. Il avait vu à quel point elle souffrait, et il s'était attaché à elle d'une certaine manière, après tout il avait fondé une famille ensemble, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait à ce jour, et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui. C'était aussi la seule chose qui lui rappelait d'éventuel bons moments maintenant que son frère et son fils n'était plus là non plus. Il ne pouvait pas être égoïste, pas cette fois, elle avait mérité de vivre le reste de sa vie calmement. Il ne savait pas s'il avait des sentiments pour elle, ou si ce n'était qu'une attirance, mais qu'importait, la question n'était plus là. La capacité à oublier et tout recommencer, sans souffrance, c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il aurait pu lui donner et il avait prit la décision de le faire.

Lui aussi aurait aimé avoir cette chance. Mais grâce aux secrets qu'elle lui avait confiée, il avait désormais un plan. Il voulait créer un monde de paix, un monde ou personne ne souffrirait. Ou des gens comme Fuki n'aurait pas à subir les assauts des autres sous prétextes qu'ils étaient plus fort et qu'elle détenait quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas. Des gens comme lui, qui l'avait aussi fait souffrir. S'il avait eu le choix, il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à aller à la guerre, et avoir une vie d'homme normal, avec ses frères. Oh bien sûr, il aurait toujours aimé se battre. Mais l'enjeu n'aurait jamais été aussi important qu'il le fût en ce moment.

Il se pencha vers la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur son front, un baiser d'adieu. Il savait que lui, ne l'oublierait jamais, et c'était ça le plus important, elle resterait sa famille, au même titre que ses frères et son fils. Et il savait aussi que grâce à la souffrance qu'il ressentirait d'avoir perdu la seule personne qui lui restait dans sa vie d'antan, qu'il aurait des pupilles encore plus fortes que celles qu'il avait déjà acquit à cause de la mort de son frère, et qu'il serait donc un peu plus proche de la réalisation de son rêve. Il essaya de se convaincre que c'était la seule chose à faire, qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il se redressa et quitta la chambre ou la jeune femme était toujours inerte, comme morte. S'il avait attendu quelques secondes de plus, il aurait pu remarquer qu'une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme, qui bien que dans un état lamentable, avait dû lui faire ses adieux aussi avant qu'elle n'oublie tout.

Dix-sept ans avaient passé, Madara avait fait graver une stèle pour le clan Uchiha, seul les plus forts d'entre eux pourraient réussir, avec une technique spéciale, à l'ouvrir et à la lire. Il avait aussi effacé toutes traces de Fuki et de Dan de la mémoire des Uchihas. Seule Keiko avait échappé à ce sort. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle n'en parlerait jamais, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas oublier, et il avait été pris de pitié. Oh bien sûr, il l'avait menacé de la tuer si elle ne tenait pas parole, mais Keiko comptait bien la tenir. Peu de temps après, il était parti combattre Hashirama et n'était jamais revenu, certainement mort après leur l'affrontement.

Fuki, elle non plus n'était jamais rentré, elle avait fait sa vie dans un pays nommé Suna. Elle ne supportait pas le climat et n'y était pas particulièrement heureuse, mais il y avait appris la médecine et se contentait de ça. La seule chose qu'elle se rappelait de son ancienne vie était le massacre de son clan, et la mort de Naoko, mais elle ignorait tout des circonstances de celle-ci. Elle avait tout fait pour recouvrer la mémoire, mais aucun traitement n'avait fonctionné.

Keiko, quant à elle, avait retrouvé Dan, le fils de Fuki et Madara, celui-ci avait été abandonné par Aika dans une forêt pensant qu'il se ferait dévorer, mais une famille l'avait recueilli. Un jour, alors qu'elle se rendait au clan voisin pour demander une aide financière en échange de services rendu, elle avait reconnu le bébé et c'était empressé d'utiliser le peu d'influence qu'elle avait pour récupérer le bébé. Madara ne devait pas être dans ses meilleurs jours pour ne pas s'en être aperçu lui-même plus tôt.

Elle avait alors essayé de retrouver Fuki, car Madara était dit mort. Mais elle était introuvable et de toute façon elle ne se serait jamais rappelé de rien… Elle s'était alors occupée de Dan, pendant dix-sept ans. Il était devenu un grand et beau jeune homme. Il avait hérité du charisme de son père, il avait éveillé le sharingan à l'âge de 10 ans, et il était très puissant. Mais il avait aussi beaucoup de sa mère, il se souciait beaucoup des gens qui l'entouraient, notamment Keiko celle qui l'avait élevé.

Bien sûr, Keiko lui avait dit depuis très longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sa mère. Elle ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais caché. Mais le jeune homme avait toujours essayé de savoir l'identité de sa mère et de son père. Keiko s'était contenté de lui dire que son père était un membre du clan Uchiha et que sa femme, elle, n'en faisait partie que par alliance. Dan était très intelligent en plus d'être fort. Il savait très bien qu'il ne correspondait pas au cliché de la perfection des Uchiha. Il n'avait pas les cheveux noirs mais marrons foncés.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Les guerres avaient cessé depuis un moment maintenant, et un village ou tous les clans vivaient réunis existait désormais. Le village s'appelait Konoha. Dan s'était alors juré de tout faire pour être accepté par son clan et montrer sa puissance. C'était un peu le but de sa vie. Keiko avait respecté son choix bien qu'elle eut essayé de l'en dissuader, cette idée lui était venu d'on ne sait où.

* * *

Dan avait enfin réussi à atteindre son but. À l'âge de dix-huit ans, il avait réussi là où beaucoup d'autres avaient échoué. Il avait dû prouver son courage et sa loyauté aux Uchihas. Il avait dû gravir les échelons petit à petit, mais sûrement. Et il avait finalement réussi à devenir chef de clan, place que son père, Madara Uchiha lui-même avait tenu quelques années auparavant. Sauf qu'il n'y avait là aucun héritage, Dan avait dû avoir ce titre à la sueur de son front. Keiko était si fière de lui. Il ressemblait quand même davantage à son père qu'à sa mère. Elle se demandait ce que Dan serait devenu si Fuki et Madara étaient restés avec lui, comme une famille. Serait-il devenu la personne qu'il est aujourd'hui ?

Dan était désormais à la recherche d'une épouse, comme son père bien avant lui, pour avoir un héritier, qu'il entraînera et deviendra son successeur.

* * *

Bien des années après, une grand-mère arriva près du clan Uchiha et demanda l'autorisation pour y pénétrer. Sa requête fut acceptée immédiatement, après tout, elle n'était qu'une grand-mère et le pays n'était pas en guerre, qu'elle menace pouvait-elle représenter ? Elle arriva devant la plus grande demeure des Uchiha et demanda à rentrer à l'intérieur, là encore, les Uchihas acceptèrent. Elle réussit à se faufiler jusqu'à une chambre dont elle avait bien entendu parler et toqua puis rentra sans attendre de réponse, faisant sursauter le jeune garçon et la jeune fille qui étaient à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ils devaient certainement avoir environ huit ans tous les deux. Lui il avait les cheveux bruns et elle les cheveux noirs ébène, comme tous les Uchihas. Le jeune garçon regarda étrangement la grand-mère.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Qui je suis ? Je ne suis qu'une grand-mère mon enfant. Je venais voir Dan Uchiha, n'est-il pas ici ?

\- Non, mon père est parti pour régler une affaire importante avec le Hokage.

\- Je vois, et toi ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Fugaku, madame. Je suis le fils héritier du clan Uchiha.

\- Fugaku… Et quel âge as-tu ?

\- J'ai sept ans !

Il semblait tellement fier de lui. La vieille femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se sentir bien, et heureuse à ce moment-là.

\- Et toi jeune fille ? Quel est ton nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Mikoto madame.

\- Mikoto ? Vraiment ? et qui est ta mère mon enfant ?

\- Elle s'appelle Ayumi !

La vieille femme sentit son cœur battre légèrement. Alors, son petit fils et cette jeune fille ?... Quelle ironie, la petite fille de la femme qu'elle avait elle-même aidé à accoucher. Si on lui avait dit cela à l'époque, elle ne l'aurait probablement jamais cru. Enfin, elle n'aurait en fait jamais rien cru du tout.

Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Dan Uchiha rentra de sa réunion avec l'Hokage, et vint à la rencontre de la vieille femme.

\- On m'a prévenu de votre arrivé Madame, je vous en prie venez avec moi dans mon bureau et allons discuter.

La jeune femme le suivit et alla s'installer sur une chaise directement après rentrer dans son bureau.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous Madame ?

\- Fuki. Fuki Uchiha.

Le jeune homme qui était en train de fermer un parchemin s'arrêta et la regarda avec des yeux étranges. Il venait de tout comprendre, il en était sûr. Il le sentait tout au fond de lui-même. C'était sa mère. Celle qu'il avait tant attendue depuis des années et des années.

\- Vous êtes… ma mère ?

Il espérait ne pas passer pour un fou en cet instant.

\- Oui, Dan, mon fils.

La vieille femme avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Dan se leva et alla serrer sa mère dans ses bras. Trait de caractère qu'il n'avait, bien sûr pas hérité de Madara, son père, mais d'elle. Fuki serra son fils dans ses bras avec le plus de force possible, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand leur étreinte fut finie, il retourna s'asseoir, le cœur en joie. Dan était encore troublé par l'émotion.

\- Keiko, où est t'elle ?

\- Elle est décédée, il y a de cela quatre ans. La maladie l'a emporté.

Le cœur de Fuki se serra, mais elle refusait de pleurer maintenant, elle aurait tout le temps de pleurer son amie disparue après, elle devait se concentrer sur le jeune homme qui se tenait fièrement devant elle. Il ressemblait tant à son père.

\- Mère, je suis navré de vous poser cette question alors qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver. Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonnez ?

Fuki remarqua bien qu'il était blessé. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour tout lui expliquer. Elle commença à lui raconter toute l'histoire en émettant juste le nom de Madara, son père, et des histoires reliées à sa position, il n'était pas au courant et si Keiko ne lui avait pas dit, c'est qu'il y avait une raison à cela.

\- Et ton père… Et bien je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris exactement, mais il a décidé d'effacer ma mémoire. Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps encore je ne me rappelais même pas de ton existence… Pardonne-moi mon fils…

Dan écouta toute l'histoire sans l'interrompre. Elle lui expliqua aussi, la manière dont elle avait cru le perdre. Son incapacité à affronter ça. Elle pleura, mais essaya de cacher ses larmes à mesure qu'elle avançait dans l'histoire de sa vie.

\- Mère… je pense que si père à prit cette décision, il l'a fait pour ton bien-être avant tout. C'était sûrement sa manière à lui de te protéger. J'en suis convaincu. Il n'était peut-être pas un homme parfait, mais personne ne l'est. Je pense qu'il tenait beaucoup à toi, et qu'il voulait te donner une chance en quelque sorte.

Les larmes de la vieille femme continuaient de couler. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite comme lorsqu'elle était jeune. Les choses que venaient de lui dire son fils étaient probablement vraies, mais elle aurait aimé entendre son époux les lui dire lui-même. Peut-être que ça aurait pu changer toute sa vie à l'époque. Dan reprit la parole avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais en vie, après tout ce temps ?

\- Je n'étais plus à Konoha, depuis bien longtemps. J'étais à Suna. J'avais trouvé ma vie là-bas en quelque sorte. Des gens m'y avaient aidé. Et quand j'ai décidé de revenir ici, à Konoha, je n'entendais parler que de toi. Et j'ai su au fond de mon cœur que ça ne pouvait qu'être toi. Mon fils.

\- Mais comment as-tu fait ? Pour te rappeler de tout si mon père t'a effacé la mémoire.

\- Je suppose que sa technique n'était pas parfaite, tu sais. On m'a appris à me servir de mon chakra à Suna. Et un jour pas comme un autre, j'ai réussi à débloquer quelque chose dans mon esprit et tout m'est revenu en tête. En fait, j'ai toujours eu un chakra un peu particulier seulement je l'ignorai complétement, c'est certainement pour ça qu'on avait enfermé tant de chose en moi à l'époque.

Ce que la vieille femme ne savait pas et ne saurait jamais, c'était que lui laisser la possibilité de recouvrer la mémoire un jour était son souhait, et que ce n'était nullement le défaut d'une technique de Madara Uchiha. Voilà pourquoi les autres membres du clan, eux, ne se rappelleraient plus jamais de rien.

Ils restèrent encore là, pendant un long moment à parler de tout et de rien. Dan lui expliqua comment avait été la vie avec Keiko. Ils essayèrent de combler le temps perdu. Et sur un accord commun, ils décidèrent que Fuki resterait là, à vivre chez les Uchihas, comme avant. Dan avait bien sûr essayé de savoir qui était son père, mais il avait très vite renoncé en voyant que sa mère ne lui dirait rien.

Fuki se trouva dans son nouvel appartement. Elle laissa ses quelques affaires en plan et partie vers le cimetière de Konoha. Là, elle y trouva la tombe de Keiko. Elle y déposa donc les fleurs qu'elle avait achetées avant de venir.

\- Tu m'as manqué mon amie. Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon fils Keiko. Il est devenu un homme bien, grâce à toi. J'imagine que c'est Madara qui a retrouvé notre fils et qu'il te l'a ramené. Si tu savais comme sa disparition m'a fait du mal lorsque j'ai recouvré la mémoire. Etrangement, ça m'a pris du temps, quand j'ai recouvré la mémoire, de m'habituer à être loin de lui. Je crois que… finalement, j'aurai pu trouver le bonheur. Et que je l'ai même vécu pendant un temps, avec lui et Dan à mes côtés. Maintenant je peux enfin profiter de mon fils, et de mon petit-fils. Tu te rends compte ? Et Mikoto, la femme que nous avions aidé à accoucher ensemble, elle a une magnifique petite fille, qui s'appelle aussi Mikoto. Je crois qu'ils feraient un beau couple plus tard.

Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait Keiko, veiller ainsi sur mon fils. Et si Madara est lui aussi dans l'autre monde, dit lui que…

La vieille femme retint son sanglot et finit sa phrase :

\- Dis-lui que d'une certaine manière il me manque, que je regrette que tout se soit passé ainsi et que souvent, je rêve d'avoir pu, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, vivre ma vie à ses côtés, d'avoir élevé notre fils ensemble, comme une vraie famille. Adieu.

La vieille femme couvrit sa bouche de sa main et continua de pleurer en prenant la route qui la mènerait au clan Uchiha. Elle ne se rendit pas compte un seul instant, qu'une chose étrange et blanche l'observait, quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas à un être humain, et qu'il repartit en courant pour prévenir son maître de ce qu'il venait de voir. Madara Uchiha.

 _L'épilogue est là :'( ! Mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fini de poster cette histoire ! Malgré tout j'espère que ça vous aura plus, cet épilogue ainsi que cette histoire toute entière. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu, de m'avoir envoyé plusieurs messages privés/review etc... De m'avoir aidé à progresser aussi. Je suis en ce moment en train d'écrire une autre histoire mais avec les cours et le travail ça prend plus de temps que prévu... En tout cas j'espère revivre ça encore une fois en repostant bientôt :) Merci pour tout et à bientôt !_

 _Malyss64: Ahaha pas trop déçue ? J'espère que ça t'aura plu et merci de m'avoir lu et laisser tes impressions tout le temps ! j'espère que tu me liras aussi les prochaines fois :) Gros bisous :*_


End file.
